Waking a Sleeping Giant
by FromTheDepthsOfInsanity
Summary: -Sequel, but can be read as a stand-alone fic- Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away. HxY
1. I Don't

**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people  
**Summary: **-Sequel, but can be read as a stand-alone fic- Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away.  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 1  
**

* * *

"How do I look?" Yuusuke asked.

Kurama chuckled and straightened Yuusuke's bow. "How many more times are you going to ask me that?"

"You look very handsome, sweetheart," Shiori chirped. "Don't tease him, Shuuichi."

Shiori wiped at the invisible dust on Kurama's shoulder before waltzing off to rejoin the group of mothers giggling away about nothing. Yuusuke snickered next to his friend. A deadly green gaze slowly shifted over to the husband-to-be.

"Yeah, don't tease me, Shuu-chan."

Kurama smiled blissfully at Yuusuke. Yuusuke's taunting smile faded slightly. Yuusuke decided he didn't like that look a little too late. A hard heel came down on the detective's foot without warning. A jolt of pain shot up his leg, ran up his spine, and rattled the nerves in his brain. His hands flew up to his mouth and covered his lips in a desperate attempt to hold down the shout in pain. A gurgled whine somehow managed to escape through his fingers. People shot him concerned looks. Kurama waved. Yuusuke did his best to smile and wave to them despite his pain. The guests slowly turned away from the duo. Kurama leaned toward Yuusuke slightly.

"Just because it's your day, doesn't mean you can get away with everything, Yuusuke."

"I'll take your word for it," Yuusuke's voice came out in a weird, high pitch.

Everything was perfect. The Sakura trees were in full bloom. The pristine, white chairs had yet to be used. Sharp, decorative bows were strategically placed about the area. Light yellow and white roses were scattered about, matching and brightening the already happy atmosphere. Even the colorless archway above where the bride and groom will stand was ornamented with cheerful green vines and more barely yellow and white roses. Long tables were at the side, creating a border. The china sparkled brilliantly. The three-level cake drew all eyes to it in the middle of the food table.

Everyone wore smiling faces. The few people who had arrived earlier gathered in small groups to chatter amongst themselves. They were dressed perfectly. Tailored, pressed suits adorned the men's bodies. Beautiful, silk dresses gowned the women's. None out-shined the groom or bride, but they looked wonderful to say the least.

Most of the guests were Keiko's family and friends. Yuusuke could see Keiko's mother and father gaily talking (and no doubt bragging) about their daughter's great planning and execution of the wedding. Keiko's friends huddled as far away from Yuusuke as humanly possible. Though they had outgrown all the exaggerated rumors and gossip about him, they were still wary of the former thug. The only people closely related to Yuusuke were Atsuko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Shiori, Hiei, and Botan out of the 70 some-odd guests. The fact itself was disturbing.

"Oi, Urameshi!" The undeniable voice of Kuwabara boomed over the crowd.

Yuusuke's and Kurama's heads instantly snapped to the side toward the source of the disturbance. Yuusuke smirked. Well at least he had someone to goof off with before the wedding started! Yukina stood at Kuwabara's side, dressed in the beautiful bride's maid's gown Keiko had so tediously picked out. She waved politely and smiled. Shizuru was already joining the festivities, though she was only off to the side smoking her eleventh cigarette of the day.

Yuusuke rushed over to Kuwabara and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. They began to chatter away mindlessly, trying to best each other at everything, while exchanging awkward 'thanks for coming's, 'your welcome's, and 'congrats!'.

"Oi! Where's shorty at?! Not here yet? Ha! The slow poke!" Kuwabara proudly shouted.

Yuusuke rolled his eyes at the scene and walked away from his best friend, leaving him to gloat by himself. But a question came to mind: where exactly was Hiei? Surely, he would show up. Gatherings weren't exactly his thing, but Hiei had never been one to disappoint, especially when Yuusuke was involved. Yuusuke fleetingly wondered if the little guy was alright. Hiei can hold his own, Yuusuke reasoned, but there's always that chance. If he didn't show up, Yuusuke was going to have a little chat with Mukuro. The Mistress of Demon World kept tabs on the half-koorime better than anyone else. She would know where he was and what he was up to.

Everything suddenly went quiet around him. He looked around in confusion.

"Who is that?" The whispers started. "She's beautiful!"

Yuusuke found out very quickly who they were talking about and couldn't help but stare. A beauty of nothing less than celestial descent was waltzing straight toward him. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her shoulders like nighttime waters and molded into the black, silk Cheongsam she wore. Cut-in sleeves gave a glimpse of her pale, shimmering shoulders, and the side-slits of her dress a hint of her cat-like legs. The bright coloring of the peach blossoms blooming on her outfit drew Yuusuke's eyes straight to her chest. His eyebrows went up on his forehead in a rare sign of appreciation. Her hips swayed as she walked. Her breasts had just the right bounce. Her limbs were long and soft looking. Yuusuke wet his lips. If only this wasn't his wedding day.

She stopped right in front of him. Her golden eyes glinted with amusement at the sight of the young man. She reached out and ran a thumb over his lips. She could feel Yuusuke tense under the touch. She let out a giggle when he looked at her in questioning.

"They looked too soft to be a man's. I wanted to see if they were as plush as they seemed," She whispered.

A hot blush flushed Yuusuke's face. His reaction confused him. He'd gotten so many compliments from women before. He could just smirk, take the praise, and move on. Not once had he blushed at any of them. Yuusuke desperately wanted to look away from her, but his eyes stayed glued on her full lips, watching as slow, smooth sentences flowed from those fleshy buds. He saw a flash of teeth only once, and a dangerous image was revealed. Sharp canines lay in wait behind the temptation.

"You're Yuusuke, no?" She asked.

Yuusuke opened his mouth to answer, but cut himself off and nodded his head. The woman smiled.

"I was looking for you. I have a wedding gift."

Yuusuke's eyes were drawn to her neck. A silver chain glinted prettily in the sunlight. She drew the chain up and over her head. From the crevice between her breasts, a cylinder-like pendent slowly slid out. It was dark blue in color with light blue snowflakes dotting its surface. Yuusuke blinked out of his stupor when he felt the cool metal touch the back of his neck.

"Snowflake Obsidian," She murmured. "Very effective as a protective stone, obsidian draws imbalances hidden deep in the body to the surface and helps to release them. To see the inner self is this stone's main duty. Keep it with you."

She laid a kiss onto the gemstone's glinting surface before letting it drop to Yuusuke's chest. Yuusuke was at a loss for words. None of his usual smartass remarks bubbled up. He couldn't be rude to this woman. Yuusuke didn't feel threatened by the beauty. Strangely, just the opposite. A motherly aura radiated from her. The small child in him reached out and stroked it, wanting more and grasping at the pretty cat. He unconsciously was leaning toward her, as if she was the opposite pole of a magnet to his, but he was stopped short by two fingers pressing to his lips. He was barely three inches away from her cheek.

"Don't fall too deep into me," She giggled. "I'm quite dangerous, you know."

The sides of Yuusuke's lips curled slightly. "Yeah? I like dangerous."

She let out a short chuckle. "You'd not like my kind of dangerous. I have a rather vicious bodyguard. Besides," She reached up and cupped his cheek. A look of mock-sadness morphed her features. She sighed distantly. "You're getting married, and I'm certainly too much of a devilish pussycat for a young whippersnapper like you. It just wouldn't work out. Sorry, love."

Yuusuke's smile widened as her fingers trailed down his jaw, his neck, and to his chest before finally lifting and leaving. He watched with curious, amused eyes as she turned and began to walk away. He stepped forward to follow, but stopped himself short.

"Hey!" He yelled after her. "Who are you here with?!"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. She flashed him a peaceful, yet slightly flirtatious smile.

"It's rather pathetic that you don't know. It's even more so since you didn't ask my name first."

"Maybe I don't care to know. I'm into the whole 'no strings attached,' 'Don't ask, don't tell,' sorta thing."

Her golden eyes glinted with mirth. "I expect nothing less from just a boy. Don't you have to, I don't know, be a bridegroom today? Oh, that's right. 'Don't ask, don't tell,' right?"

Yuusuke's hands suddenly flew to his chest in mock-pain. He pivoted on his heel and faced his back to her. She shook her head and walked off. Yuusuke licked his teeth and smacked his lips in frustration.

"Damn it," Yuusuke hissed. "What the hell was that? You're an idiot, Yuusuke."

"'Damn it' is right. You're lucky Keiko wasn't out here to see you do that," Kurama's voice caressed his ears.

Yuusuke shot him a look. "I was only playing with her a bit, fox boy," He smiled. "Nothing serious."

"Mmm," Kurama hummed. "If you say so."

"I do say so."

"Hiei's here," Kurama changed the subject and motioned to the path.

Yuusuke instantly turned. Excitement bubbled up inside him. It always did whenever Hiei came around. He wore a dark tuxedo, absolute with crimson buttons and cufflinks. His red eyes gleamed with something completely Hiei and indescribable. There was not a wrinkle in his outfit, not a string loose, not a fold undone. Hiei looked, dare Yuusuke say it, _sexy_. He'd admit, Hiei was good-looking, handsome and from top to bottom masculinely beautiful if he was truly honest, but this, seeing Hiei as he was now, was a wholly different experience. He was very tempting, exciting, alluring, pleasing, and so many other different words. Just as the encounter with the woman just moments before had been.

And speak of the devil. The woman had come back up the path and caught Hiei's attention. She muttered something to him. He coolly shook his head and inconspicuously offered her his arm. She smiled and took the gift. She held him loosely. His grip on her was much tighter. Together, they looked perfect. Yuusuke suddenly felt misplaced. Kurama's chuckling broke him out of his stupor.

"Well, well," Kurama tittered. "I had no idea Hiei had a sweetheart."

"Me," Yuusuke took a pause. "Neither."

Kurama's emerald gaze slyly looked over to his team leader. A look of distance and mislay-ment swirled in Yuusuke's raw sienna colored irises. Kurama's eyes softened at the sight. It wasn't the first time he had seen such a childish, and heart-touching, display of emotions from the Reikai Tantei, but his reaction was always intense. Kurama moved closer to the detective and gripped his shoulder softly. Yuusuke immediately looked to him when he felt the pressure on his skin.

"I could be wrong, you know," Kurama confessed. "We both know Hiei isn't exactly the relationship type."

Yuusuke nodded and sighed slightly to relieve himself of the buildup of emotions inside him. Hiei continued up the path and took a seat with the beauty by his side. Kuwabara noticed them almost immediately. He smirked and rushed over to the shortest member of Team Urameshi's side. Kuwabara elbowed Hiei playfully.

"Nice goin', shorty. Ya bagged yourself a babe! Where'd you find her?" Kuwabara praised.

"She's my mother," Hiei replied crossly with a growl.

Kurama's and Yuusuke's eyes widened slightly at the confession. Kuwabara was the only one of the three to voice his astonishment.

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted. "N-no way! There's no way _you_ came from _her_!"

"Is it that unbelievable?" Hiei asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Kuwabara replied.

Kurama couldn't up but let out a chuckle at the turn of events. Yuusuke looked like he was going to scream out in confusion. In all honesty, Kurama was confused himself, but it was none of his business who the woman actually was. If Hiei called her mother, she **is** mother.

The woman next to Hiei giggled slightly and began to pet his hair. Kuwabara gasped in surprise. In all the years (as little or many as they may be) of fighting by Hiei's side, he would have never guessed a woman could touch him so casually. He half-expected the beauty's hand to be severed from her arm and thrown across the aisle into the crowd of humans by now. The woman held out her hand as an offering to the boys.

"My name is Yuuka. It is my pleasure to meet you all. Hiei has told me about the three of you in great detail," Yuuka smiled at Yuusuke. "Especially you. He seems very proud of you, dear Yuusuke."

A blush flared up on Yuusuke's cheeks again. He looked away before he did something he might regret. Kurama was the first to reach out and grasp the woman's hand in his own. His lips tenderly brushed against her white knuckles.

"Well then, it's fair to assume that I need no introduction then?" Kurama asked.

Yuuka withdrew her hand sharply. Her gilded gaze narrowed as she looked over the redhead. A whine, like a cat about to strike, escaped her throat. Kurama seemed to sparkle with amusement. Yuusuke swore he saw the tip of a feline tail twitching with anger near Yuuka's ankles.

"None at all," Yuuka replied.

Kurama opened his mouth to speak. Hiei intervened. His hand gently gripped Yuuka's knee, effectively snapping Yuuka and Kurama both from their strike-less battle.

"Kaa-san," Hiei said to her, but looked to Kurama. "Wouldn't you agree that this isn't the time or the place to settle a rivalry?"

_What a hypocrite!_ Kuwabara and Yuusuke thought together. Kurama stood up straight, brushed down his jacket, and nodded with a smile.

"I do agree, Hiei," Yuuka stated. "Not the time nor the place."

"Yes," said Kurama. "Well, if you'll excuse me, my mother seems to be calling me. Excuse me."

Kurama turned and began to walk away. Sure enough, Shiori had been waving to get his attention. Kuwabara and Yuusuke watched in fascination as the pretty fox walked off. Kuwabara turned to Hiei in questioning. Hiei sat completely composed with his legs and arms crossed.

"What the hell was that about, shorty?!"

"Hmph!" Hiei snorted. "Might as well put a kitten and a dog in a room together."

Kuwabara looked Yuuka over. "She ain't no kitt-"

Hiei shot him a nasty look. Yuusuke bit his lip to contain his laughter. Yuuka was a kitten if hiei _fucking_ _said_ she was a kitten damn it. End of story. A few giggles and chuckles pleased the air, but were completely silenced in an instant by a hand placing itself on Yuusuke's shoulder.

"Yuusuke."

The tantalizing scent of an unmistakeable cologne tickled Yuusuke's senses. He turned slowly, taking in the wondrous view of a man he hadn't seen in years. His long, dark ponytail - resting on his shoulder and not exceeding his neckline, his trademark, chocolate-brown eyes, and his height that outranked Yuusuke's brought back a slew of memories that Yuusuke held dear to his heart. The man was beautiful. Not Kurama beautiful, mind you, but beautiful in his own way. A million-dollar smile graced the older boy's features. Yuusuke'd never forget that look as long as he lived. He was the only one that ever got that smile, and it always brought a beaming grin to his face. This time was no different

"Hoshi!" Yuusuke cried suddenly. "Hey, man! Long time, no see!"

Yuusuke didn't hold back in hugging the guest. The man named Hoshi looked stunned for a moment before a euphoric expression passed over his face briefly. His arms wrapped tightly around Yuusuke and squeezed. Hiei's jaw ticked. Yuuka ran her fingers through his hair and whispered directly into his ear. Yuusuke tried to pull away, but Hoshi kept him in a loose embrace.

"Mm, it has been a while, hasn't it? You can't imagine my," Hoshi paused for a moment and searched for the appropriate term. "Unsettled sense of shock upon knowing you were marrying such a fine, young temptress."

Yuusuke formed a grin laced with confusion. "Right. Thanks, man. I'm glad I surprised you."

Hiei's chuckling caught Hoshi's attention. Hiei smirked at the look Hoshi shot him. Hoshi leered as well.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Imaginary-Friend. It's nice to finally meet you face to face, Hiei. I'm Ueno Ho-"

"I know full well who you are," Hiei sharply interjected. "And do not use my name so lightly. We're not on an familiar terms whatsoever. The only connection you and I share is Yuusuke and even then it's a loose connection," Hiei paused to let his smirk deepen. "On _your_ part."

Hoshi's eyes narrowed. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked from Hoshi to Hiei and back multiple times before looking at each other and shrugging. Hoshi abruptly turned and grabbed Yuusuke's arm. He hooked his tightly with Yuusuke's and smiled at the detective.

"Shall we go for a little walk then? We haven't seen each other for such a long time. We have a lot to catch up on and a little time before the ceremony, right?"

Yuusuke nodded cautiously. "Uh, sure."

Yuusuke was jerked forward so hard he almost felt his arm come out of its socket. He winced slightly, but said nothing. He waved to the others as he was dragged off. A hurried "See ya in a minute, guys!" escaped his lips.

"What a looker," Yuuka spoke up. "How Yuusuke resists his allure is far out of my mind's grasp," She chuckled. "How anyone could resist that temptation is amazing."

"Well, Urameshi is one to pull off amazing things," Kuwabara spoke up. He shook his head violently. "What am I saying?!"

Hiei didn't say a word. All his attention was focused on the detective and his cousin.

Hoshi had taken Yuusuke well out of the way of the wedding area. The walk itself was nice, peaceful, and all around pleasant. There was a comfortable silence wafting between the cousins. So much for catching up, Yuusuke thought with relief. Yuusuke knelt down to a lone, yellow rose far out of the way of its home back at the wedding. Yuusuke looked it over questioningly, but never got to finish his thoughts. A hand encased his wrist. He was pulled to his feet and turned to face Hoshi. Yuusuke was confused, disoriented, and slightly angry.

"What's your prob-" Yuusuke tried.

Hard, hot lips pressed against his. Yuusuke's eyes widened as Hoshi's closed. Hoshi became all force. Yuusuke was forced to walk back, and his arm was forced around Hoshi's neck. His lips were cruelly forced apart, and Hoshi's tongue ravaged the scorching, soft inner walls of Yuusuke's mouth. Hoshi's hard body squeezed Yuusuke's between his warm frame and the cool, dark bark of the sakura tree. Hoshi managed to wiggle his way between Yuusuke's legs and pressed against him more. Finally, Hoshi and Yuusuke broke for air. Yuusuke gave a barking cough before glaring up at the older male.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Yuusuke screeched.

"Would you like me to list them alphabetically?"

Hoshi smashed his lips to Yuusuke's once more. His hand went down Yuusuke's back and gripped the soft lump of his ass. Yuusuke's eyes widened to a near impossible size. Yuusuke grasped Hoshi's shoulder with his free hand and roughly pushed. Though Yuusuke refused to use his demon strength on his cousin, he had enough power to easily push him back. Yuusuke panted with mixed emotions. He suddenly growled.

"Don't make me hurt you, Hoshi."

"I know you wouldn't, Yuusuke."

Another growl. "I would if I fucking had to, you bastard! Where the hell do you get off kissing me like that?! I'M GETTING MARRIED, YOU STUPID FUCK! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET! AT LEAST, NOT TO ME!"

"I've been saying it for years. You just refused to hear me. Today you will though," Hoshi smiled. "I love you, Yuusuke, and I've decided that I'm going to object to yours and Yukimura-san's union."

"What!?" Yuusuke shrieked.

"I'm going to object. There's no way I'm going to let you marry her."

Yuusuke growled deeply in warning. His demon side scratched at the human barrier keeping him locked inside Yuusuke's body. He was itching to get out, but Yuusuke wouldn't do that to Hoshi. He was his cousin. He could do the most stupid, worst things in the world, but he would always love him. . . **_as family_**. Yuusuke squirmed.

"You will NOT do that, Hoshi."

"But I will."

"No, you fucking won't, you jackass! This is about what I want! Not what YOU want! **My** happiness! Not YOURS! Did you think about how I feel about you!? Right now I couldn't be more pissed at you!"

"But you don't hate me."

"That doesn't mean I love you in the way you love me!"

"Don't say that." Hoshi said sadly. "Look, I can prove you like me the way I like you."

Yuusuke cocked an eyebrow. His anger faded slightly. He eyed his cousin suspiciously. Oh, really? Yuusuke thought to himself sarcastically. He felt Hoshi shift. He let out an irritated grunt as he found himself pushed further into the tree.

A gasp was ripped from him. The touch was slight, but enough. Hard fingers and palms ran over his clothed chest. Yuusuke gulped and blushed angrily at his reaction. He hated how sensitive that part of his body was. Hoshi's hands cupped and kneaded his chest. Yuusuke's blood thinned into liquid heat. His heart strained to pound out of his ribcage. His legs turned hot rubber. His mouth open and let his huffing, humid pants escape.

"S-stop,"

Yuusuke winced at the sound of his own voice. Way to go, Urameshi. You hit an all-time low with that pathetic demand. He felt his strength slowly gathering, and when it finally bubbled up, he released it all into one forceful push. Hoshi stumbled back and regained his balance. Yuusuke gulped heavily and stared at the other male. Neither said a word. Hoshi smiled and opened his mouth to speak first. Yuusuke didn't give him a chance. He sharply turned and began to hurriedly walk away.

Hiei saw his leader coming back toward the wedding area. The back of Yuusuke's hand covered his mouth. A barely-there red painted the detective's cheeks. Even with the slight amount of breeze, Hiei could detect the scent of arousal. His crimson irises instantly snapped to the other male as he waltzed happily after Yuusuke. Hiei's eyes narrowed.

_That fucking brat_.

* * *

It was perfect. The bridesmaids were beautiful. The groomsmen were trim. The guests were smiling and happy. They were just waiting, waiting to see the beauty that was Yukimura Keiko walk down the aisle with her father on her arm toward the man of her dreams: Urameshi Yuusuke. As the Wedding March played, Yuusuke feinted coolness. His heart still pounded in his chest from earlier, but a sense of fear and nervousness suddenly seized him.

Kuwabara's hand rested gently on Yuusuke's shoulder. Yuusuke shot him a quick look in surprise and smiled. He nodded his head in thanks.

And there she was: Yukimura Keiko, his bride. Her long brown hair held long curls. The sweet scent of roses wafted from the open blooms placed strategically in those light earthy locks. She was something straight out of a romance movie. Yuusuke couldn't help but slowly scan her over and over and over again as she walked toward him, veil covering her face, but not her handsome smile.

Finally, she stood directly in front of him. A slow smile appeared on his face. Keiko giggled at his reaction. Don't be nervous, she mouthed. If it were any other time in any other place under any other circumstances, he would have fervently argued with her about not being nervous in the least.

"Dearly beloved," The priest started. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the glorious union between Yukimura Keiko-san and Urameshi Yuusuke-san."

It started as every wedding should: a smiling bride - beautiful, if only in the eyes of her prince; a happy groom - nervous, yet excited for the journey ahead; a supportive Maid of Honor - there for the bride at every turn; a mindful Best Man - a best of best friends to the groom; and finally, a joyous audience - waiting with baited breath for the 'I do's.

And finally, those 'I do's came.

"Do you, Yukimura Keiko, take Yuusuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Keiko's eyes twinkled as she smiled at Yuusuke. Yuusuke smiled his best back at her.

"I do," She finally said.

"And do you, Urameshi Yuusuke, take Keiko to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I-"

A shiver passed over the sensitive. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Botan, Yuuka, and Yuusuke looked toward the start of the bridal runway. A spiritual tremor shook the ground. A weird boiling, yet freezing, air settled onto their skins. Keiko watched Yuusuke's face smooth and stiffen. She looked about and noticed identical looks on many of the guests' faces. Keiko tugged on Yuusuke's sleeve. She needed to know what was wrong.

Yuusuke's eyes suddenly bulged. His hands flew to cover his nose and mouth. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and many of the others closely related to Yuusuke mimicked the action. Yuusuke fell to his knees and continued to cover his nose. His eyes started to water. He shut them tight.

And then. . . it hit her as well.

The horrid, foul, _**vile**_ stench of death and decay wafted through the air. She used her fine white gloves to cover her nose. Anyone with the slightest spiritual awareness would have had the reaction Yuusuke did. Everyone else, Keiko's reaction. For Yuusuke and the others, it was overpowering. The terrible, awful, disgusting, nauseating, filthy stink Yuusuke was experiencing wouldn't just make eyes water, but stomachs empty in moments. Luckily for the group that experienced the full power of the stench, they could hold back their lunches.

"W-What is that god-awful smell!?" Kuwabara shouted.

Another tremor. Whatever it was, was getting closer. Hoshi had rushed from his seat and kneeled down in front of his cousin. He gently gripped Yuusuke's shoulders. Strangely, Hoshi seemed unaffected the terrible stink.

"Yuusuke, are you alright?!" He said in a panic.

Yuusuke's eyes widened. A monster of a man, redder than blood and covered with injuries, stomped down the aisle toward Hoshi. Yuusuke moved his hands to speak. The smell overwhelmed him, and he began to dry heave and cough violently. Hoshi was grabbed by the shoulder and ripped back away from Yuusuke. Yuusuke made a weak grab for him.

_Hoshi, damnt!_

The guests watched in horror as Hoshi was turned in the large man's hands. The man's wild eyes fell upon Hoshi's struggling frame. Hoshi grunted and kicked in a feeble attempt at getting away.

"I finally," A ragged breath was drawn into the man. "Found you, little Sacrifice."

The man's hand was a blur. All that could be seen was Hoshi's eyes widening, blood poured from his mouth and open wound, and his body going rigid then limp. Yuusuke screamed in pain, even though he was never touched. His tears increased. He felt like he was being ripped open tissue by tissue, layer of skin by layer of skin. The man's fingers moved about inside Hoshi's body. Yuusuke gasped. He could feel them just as vividly as if they were inside of him. He found himself gasping for air and choking on it. He distantly heard someone call for him.

Suddenly, Hoshi dropped to the ground. The man held a heart in his hand. A gaping wound in his stomach continued to leak crimson blood. The heart beat steadily. A small cut in the right side of the heart bled down the man's hand. The man smirked.

"Finally," He gasped again. "A heart with a natural hole."

The man's tongue poked out from between his lips. The heart's blood ran down and dripped onto the wet muscle. The man's eyes closed. He savored the metallic taste. His energy swirled about him and began to rise. Kurama and Hiei unconsciously took a step back. Their eyes kept darting to Yuusuke. Kurama, stopping himself from backing away, darted forward to Yuusuke and began to examine him. Yuusuke cried out in pain from being moved.

Finally, a woman screamed from the crowd. The man's eyes snapped open and toward her. Her date reached out and clamped his hands over her mouth. They both froze in place. The man smirked and began to laugh. The stench began to subside. Yuusuke grunted and whined continuously in pain.

"Yuusuke!" Kurama shouted, trying to get a reaction from his friend. "Yuusuke, what's wrong?!"

"Fucking bastard," Yuusuke managed through gritted teeth.

Yuusuke forced himself to his feet. His hand tightened on his lower stomach. The man looked to him. His eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth and triumph. Kurama stood as well and held Yuusuke's arm. The young boy looked as though he was about to fall over. The man's smirk spread over the entire length of his face. He began toward the pair.

"So," The man rasped. "You're the one who punctured the heart."

Kurama moved in front of Yuusuke, determination in his eyes. The man's hand raised up and struck Kurama hard, sending him flying into Hiei and Kuwabara. A series of cracks and shouts in pain rang in the air. The man smirked. His colossal hand found Yuusuke's shirt and hauled him off the ground.

"Yuusuke!" Keiko shrieked and was blown back by a mighty gust of air caused by the man's energy.

Yuusuke panted and coughed. Damn, he was in so much pain. He managed to open one eye and look over the demon. Smoldering, gilded irises greeted Yuusuke, but the intensity of the man's gaze wasn't what startled Yuusuke the most. Winding stitches decorated his head and neck. Decayed skin slipped from the tight bindings of the darned flesh. There were only wisps of hair clinging to the man's head. As much as the sight sickened him, Yuusuke couldn't take his eyes off the man.

"Now, let's make you the first victim of the other side of the blood."

The man's thumb sank into the spongy flesh of the heart on the opposite side of the first hole. The hand holding Yuusuke's shirt moved up to his neck and forced his mouth open. Yuusuke's hands weakly gripped the man's thick wrist.

A gleaming hook suddenly swung down. A black and red blur caught the man's eye. He looked over just in time to see his arm as a target. Yuuka swung down with a Shang Gou, intent on cutting the man open. But to her surprise, and many other's as well, his skin ripped open before she could touch him. A foul stench filled the air. Yuuka was hit first with the foul wind. She fell to her knees. Her senses were completely destroyed by the sudden gust.

"Don't interfere!" The man screamed as his skin mended itself with more stitches.

A large foot collided with her chest. She skidded back forcefully, only to be caught by Hiei.

"Kaa-san."

"I'm alright, Hiei." She coughed.

A flame began to burn around Hiei's right arm. He rose. In a flash, he was racing toward the man. The man squeezed the heart over Yuusuke's open mouth. Blood moved down the heart at a snail's pace. A large glob dripped off its tip and hit Yuusuke's tongue. Hiei jumped up high with a deep purple flame radiating from his fist. His eyes widened. A hand reached up and climbed its way up the man's body. A bleeding figure was reaching for the heart.

Hiei was forced to make a quick landing and pushed away from the man and Yuusuke, less he hit the new figure. Hoshi, bleeding and weak, was reaching for the heart. The crimson, thick liquid was forced down Yuusuke's throat.

"K-kaa-san," Hoshi weakly cried as he reached. "Gi-give her back. K-kaa-san."

Yuusuke screamed out in pain. Weakness forgotten, his hands tightened on the man's wrist. The man smirked as he watched the poisonous blood course through Yuusuke's systems. This was worse than anything he had felt before. Combine the pounding from Toguro, Genkai's orb absorption test, and the beating he had to endure from Sensui, and maybe, just _maybe_, it could compare with what he was feeling now.

Yuusuke was suddenly dropped. The man had turned his attention to Hoshi. Pathetic brown eyes stared at the demon, pleading for the muscle in the man's hand. Hoshi continued to reach. The man smirked down at him. What a weakling! He reached down to Hoshi. Hoshi stared, hoping, and relaxed, but the peace was short-lived. A simple flick to the head sent him flying backwards. Blood smeared down the aisle as Hoshi's body bounced down it. Many could only watch in horror.

Hiei had taken to trying to lift Yuusuke, but the boy's convulsions were making it difficult to keep his grip on him. His body tensed. He looked over his shoulder a moment too late. He got a taste of what Kurama and Yuuka had experienced. The man's blow radiated to the depths of his soul. Hiei's body was instantly bruised. Though he remained on his feet, it was all he really could do. He was sure some of his bones had been fractured. He didn't blame Kurama or Yuuka for not getting up after such a rough punch.

"Bastard!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Don't you even try, idiot!" Hiei hissed.

He fell to one knee. The man reached down and easily picked Yuusuke up. He looked the boy over as Yuusuke continued to twitch and claw at his own body.

"Painful, isn't it?" The man rasped. "Let's see, Urameshi Yuusuke, is it? Hmm, a former Reikai Tantei, heir to Raizen's throne, change-bringer, and a handsome hanyou. There'll be a price for you yet. I wonder just how much? 1,000,000? 2,000,000?" The man laughed. "Or maybe much more! In any case, you're coming with me."

Keiko's eyes leaked as the man began to fade away with Yuusuke. She forced herself to her feet and rushed forward to where they stood despite the pain in her ankle. By the time she reached where they once were, they were gone. She searched the area desperately.

"Yuusuke," She whispered. "Yuusuke! Yuusuke! YUUSUKE, COME BACK!"

_**YUUSUKE!**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Decided to try to give this chapter a make-over and smooth over the transition from my original plans, as seen here, to what it became.


	2. Sold

**Author's Note:** I'm really happy about the feedback I got from this. The very first review that I got from this was from Akira of the Twilight. I would just like to say, thank you very, very kindly. Saying my story was like a breath of fresh air truly made me happy and proud. Thank you VERY much again. I'm glad I caught a lot of people's interest. So thank you Spectacularly Peculiar, Zaidee, sesshy's numba1 gurl, reamane21, and demonlifehealer. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and again, I graciously thank you for giving me support.  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon  
**Summary: **-Sequel, but can be read as a stand-alone fic- Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away.  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 2 **

* * *

"He's what we call a sacrifice," KoEnma's voice echoed in his office.

Three out four of Team Urameshi stood in front of his desk. Kuwabara was the only one who was physically unharmed. Kurama and Hiei still felt the effects of the monster-man's blows. Kurama swayed slightly on his feet, but was otherwise alright. Hiei remained rigid and determined not to show and ounce of hurt that was still coursing through him. They both refused medical attention.

"He's a very rare form of demon that only shows up under extreme circumstances and is prized by many."

Kurama seemed to perk up at the name. "A sacrifice, you say?"

"Yes, I'm sure you of all people have heard of them," KoEnma paused for a second and cleared his throat. "To continue, I should say that Hoshi is a special breed of demon that aren't really demons at all."

"But you just said that they're a rare form of demon!" Kuwabara argued. "What does this have to do with finding Urameshi anyway!?"

"Quiet, fool!" Hiei hissed.

"Patience, Kuwabara," Kurama soothed. "It's best we get background information and hopefully use what we know just in case there is a confrontation."

"I promise there will be," Hiei stated clearly.

"Enough," KoEnma commanded. "Bickering amongst yourselves will get you nowhere. May I continue, please?"

Kuwabara and Kurama nodded. Hiei waited.

"Creatures, such as Hoshi, are spawned from a very unique phenomenon under very specific conditions. Essentially, a mother demoness is to blame. We don't know quite how these female demons pull this off, but after death, some somehow manage to force their way to ningenkai. We've found that all of these demonesses were mothers in their mortal life; most, if not all, died in childbirth or shortly after. Anyway, we believe they leave Makai in search of their child-"

"That sounds ridiculous!" Kuwabara suddenly interjected. "Sounds like you pulled that from a horror movie or something!"

"What's so ridiculous about it?" Hiei's sharp eyes locked onto Kuwabara's face.

"A mother's bond with her child is something a male could never understand, Kuwabara," Kurama calmly stated, catching the psychic's gaze. "Any good mother will put their lives in danger if it means saving their child. Some will continue to do so, even after they've already died. A woman's will is nothing to question, especially when it comes to her child. I'm sure you've heard about "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," hm? It's not just a witty phrase."

"This is the absolute last time I will tolerate interruptions," KoEnma scoffed and tapped his foot. "AS I WAS SAYING, we believe these spirits force their way into Ningenkai in search of their child. Most of the time, they come to realize that they're dead and pass on, but there are always exceptions. In these rare cases, one of the mother spirits will happen upon a pregnant human and decide the child being carried is hers."

Kuwabara visibly cringed at the statement, imagining all sorts of different scenarios of horror depicted by the horror movies he had claimed this tall-tale was based upon. Hiei and Kurama remained attentive and interested. KoEnma sighed after a long moment.

"Again, usually the demoness will move on after a while. The child is either much too young in the womb or much too far gone in development to be bothered by the spirit lingering around them. However," KoEnma's voice dropped to an intense and emotion-filled octave. "There are such incidents during the period of a child's soul development that communication is possible. We've found that if one of these demoness spirits does open a line of communication with the child, something triggers the child's anatomy to change."

"Envenomation," Kurama said suddenly.

Kuwabara gave him a look. _He gets to speak and I don't? _Kuwabara muttered. Hiei rolled his eyes and hissed out a shut up.

"Correct," KoEnma nodded, ignoring the quiet bickering of the two teammates. "The poisoning and/or changing of a human's body and/or soul by means of a demonic force. It's a rather clumsy and extreme form of it, but envemonation nonetheless. As I was saying, there is an anatomy change as well as a personality twist. The demoness will make an unfulfillable vow and pour her essence into the child. After that, a heart will develop in the pit of the child's stomach. This heart serves no other purpose other than suppressing the child's emotions."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I knew this seemed familiar. I've heard of this before. Those organs are valuable. They sell for more than ten dozen hiruiseki stones. It's the blood that runs from them that's most precious. The blood that runs from it naturally is a powerful healer and enhancer. It's said that a D-Class demon could drink less than an ounce and become the equivalent of a B-Class."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, but yes," KoEnma stated. "But the blood that is forced is a terrible poison. The only ones who can survive it are the child the heart came from and the one that caused the heart to bleed naturally."

"So, wait," Kuwabara stopped KoEnma. "What does that mean exactly? Bleed naturally? Forced? That big dude made Urameshi drink some of that blood, does that mean he's gonna die?"

"It's also said that if the heart's container were to ever feel extreme emotion for another person that its heart would rip and bleed 'naturally.' If someone say, forced his thumb through the muscle as Yuusuke's kidnapper did, that's an unnatural hole and thus is forced blood," Kurama explained.

"So," Kuwabara scratched the back of his neck. "Urameshi didn't actually die from the poison. That means he made Hoshi's heart rip and bleed because Urameshi made Hoshi feel a little bit too much. Uhh, how did that happen exactly?"

"Hoshi loves him," Kurama deadpanned.

Kuwabara's face turned an indescribable red. Hiei fell even darker than before. His features tightened at Kurama's blunt declaration. His jaw stiffened to the point where it hurt. His teeth ground against one another in the tight space. His energy flared slightly. Kurama noticed the subtle spike and looked to his companion. He sighed quietly. This was going to be a rough mission.

"Do you have any idea where we could possibly start, KoEnma?" Kurama asked.

KoEnma nodded. "I do."

* * *

Yuusuke's body was flung into a small, cold, dark cell and hit the ground hard. His skin still twitched and tightened as the poisonous blood continued to course through him. He could barely feel anything anymore. He was barely in tune with himself. He barely remembered what had happened in the last twenty minutes, the last hour, the last five hours. He could, however, hear snippets of conversation near him.

"I can't sell that! Look at 'im!" A grouchy, older man's voice shrieked. "He wouldn't make a decent roadkill stew!"

"What exactly is wrong with him?" The voice of his kidnapper boomed. "I think it would be quite nice to get him like this. So calm, so easily used."

"He's obviously on the verge of death! That's what's wrong with him! I can't sell decaying meat. Plain and simple. Not even necrophiliacs would want this filth!"

Filth? Yuusuke thought to himself. Another wave of pain overtook him. His eyes rolled up into his head. His back arched violently. A strangled, gurgling sound bubbled out of his throat. Spit and blood followed soon after. His body finally gave out and hit the cool stone again. Yuusuke laid panting, miserable and weak, on the ground.

"I disagree," The kidnapper finally said after watching the episode. "He can be quite lively, you see?"

"Death spasms," The merchant scoffed.

"I suppose I can fix him up for you. I warn you though, before I let him be his old self, you should put some wards on him. He's **_quite_** lively."

"As you've said before," The old man scoffed again. "That can only be determined after-"

"You will do it now or I'll take my business elsewhere."

The dealer snapped his fingers. Two children were immediately at attention in front of him. With a few, stern whispers, the children were moving over Yuusuke, painting symbols onto his exposed skin and wrapping binds around his wrists. The kidnapper waved his hand. The children propped Yuusuke up. A collar was slid around his neck as his head was tilted up and his mouth opened. A single drop of blood smeared on Yuusuke's tongue. The reaction was instant: the pain left, his eyes cleared, his muscles eased, his breathing evened out, his power surged, his body lightened.

"Wha?" Yuusuke muttered as he regained control of himself. He looked around the room hurriedly before his eyes landed on his captor. A feral growl rose in his throat. He launched himself at the man. "Bastard!"

He didn't get far. The wards tightened and glowed. Yuusuke was brought to the ground not far from where he had been. He gripped the collar around his neck and yanked. The more he pulled, the tighter it seemed to become. Yuusuke continued to growl and struggle despite the spiritual wards and restraints working against him.

"See? Lively." His kidnapper finally said.

"He certainly is. Hmmm," The old man hummed. "And you said this was THE Urameshi Yuusuke? Truly?"

"What reason would I have to lie? He is Urameshi Yuusuke. Now, about my payment."

A bulging sack was dropped into the kidnapper's open palm. Yuusuke did the only thing he could: scream. He yelled at the top of his lungs, for someone, anyone really, to hear and come running. The chances were unlikely, but there was always that 0.000001 per cent chance (an exaggeration, may he add), and damn it if Urameshi Yuusuke wasn't the luckiest bastard on the face of the Earth, but the person who came running wasn't there to help him. A gag was forced into his mouth, a cloth around his mouth, and a blind fold across his eyes. His fine clothes were ripped from his body and replaced with nothing more than a white sack. The old merchant shooed the children away with Yuusuke.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your business," The merchant whispered with a titter.

"The pleasure's all mine," The napper replied. "And remember, half of what you make off him, belongs to me."

"Of course," The merchant murmured with disdain.

And then they were gone.

* * *

The roar was deafening. Kurama and Hiei waded through the large crowd of affluent, or at least partly affluent, demons. Many of the youkai whined and groped about the injustice of selling all the good meat to the one person in the crowd that can afford to buy it all. One per customer should be the rule, they said. It was absolutely unfair, they whined. If only they had more money, they sighed.

Hiei led the way through the throng of demons. The stage was always in the middle of the arena. The closer you were to it, the easier it was to win the auction. He'd been to this sort of thing before. Though he hardly participated, he was just mildly curious the whole operation. It was disturbing, even for Hiei. He felt Kurama's hand latch onto the back of his shirt. He turned to him viciously and gave him a glare. Kurama was unfazed by his reaction.

"We can't get separated from each other here, Hiei," Kurama calmly explained. "Even if one of us does manage to find and retrieve Yuusuke, what is the likelihood that the single person can get out by himself? We'd be as trapped as our detective."

Hiei couldn't deny that, once again, Kurama was utterly right. Though he could overpower any given demon in this room, they had seals and many other talismans and binding objects specially made for demons just like him. No doubt that's what they were using on Yuusuke at this very moment. He pulled his arm out of Kurama's grasp and slowly trudged forward, being careful to stay in Kurama's line of vision.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The rather colorful announcer exclaimed. "We've got a special treat for you tonight! Consider everything we've sold up until this point as Fool's Gold compared to the newest arrival!"

A hum of confusion and excitement thrummed through the crowd. Kurama tensed slightly at the announcement. So KoEnma's suspicions were correct. Based on what Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara had told him, KoEnma guessed Yuusuke's kidnapper would take Yuusuke where people sold others at a high price: the slave auction. KoEnma wasn't ignorant to the whispers he had heard about the Reikai tantei. Though most of the gossip consisted of plans to kill the human-to-demon celebrity, there were more disturbing plots to woo him into bed, to keep him as a pet, to devour him alive, to break his spirit, to _rape_, to everything that an insidious person could possibly think of. Hiei had picked all this up from KoEnma's mind.

"There's a rumor of a roving auction in Makai. From what I've heard, they can sell anyone for any price easily. If you need to make money and have a few bodies to spare, it's the place to go, so it's said," KoEnma had explained. "This man, demon, whatever he is will be heading there for sure if he's going to sell Yuusuke. You did say he was planning on making a pretty penny, right?" KoEnma shook his head and sighed heavily. "I can't help you in locating this _marketplace_," KoEnma cringed at the word. "I have no idea where it is, and the fact that it jumps from place to place makes this no easier, but it's popular. You should be able to find it pretty easily without my help. I just hope you can find him. If you can't, well. . ."

KoEnma had trailed off. He needn't say anything more. He was right however. Kurama and Hiei had had virtually no problems in finding out the when and where of the next auction. The only problem was the travel time and the wait for the actual selling to begin. The set date was two weeks from the day Yuusuke was captured. It took them a week to tread through Makai to even get to the damn arena.

And now they stood, not too far away from the stage where so many others had been sold, just waiting and waiting for the special surprise the announcer was bragging about.

"And here it is, folks!" The announcer shouted.

The booth behind the announcer opened. A struggling form, clad in all white, was being carried out onto the stage and was promptly dropped by the seller's podium. The figure was blindfolded and gagged, malnourished and weak, bruised and bleeding. The white silhouette on the stage heard the gasp of the crowd and looked up, trying desperately to see through the small opening under his blindfold. The two demons that had brought him out used the chains connected to the floor to hold him down long enough for everyone to get a good look at him. He was filthy. His hair looked coarse with dirt, grime, and oil. His arms and once completely clean gown were dark with earth and dust.

"Behold!" The announcer grinned from ear to ear. "Urameshi Yuusuke!"

The blindfold was jerked from Yuusuke's eyes. The bright light of the would-be stadium burned his retinas and blinded him for a few moments. He blinked hard against the radiance. His ears throbbed with all the noise from the crowd. He never thought he'd say this, but he wanted to be back in that dingy cell with that old bastard of a merchant with boundary issues. He frantically looked around, trying to find out where in the world he was. All he could tell was that he was in Makai and was surrounded by demons. He was chained up yet again and completely, utterly screwed.

But then, he saw a ray of hope. His eyes landed on Kurama and Hiei, not even 30 feet away. Yuusuke jerked up on his chains, but the more he pulled with his hands, the tighter it got on his ankles; if he tried to stand up, the chains pulled him down. He struggled fruitlessly on the ground. All his cries in frustration and anger were swallowed by the gag in his mouth.

_Kurama! Hiei! Don't just stand there, damnt!_

A sharp foot connected with Yuusuke's stomach. His struggling halted abruptly. Red soaked the cloth in his mouth. Yuusuke fell to the wooden flooring hard. Gods, he hadn't felt this weak since he had watched Genkai die, or when he was kidnapped by those damn psychics, or when he faced Hiei for the first time. His thoughts were drifting every which way. All he could focus on was Kurama's and Hiei's faces.

"Bidding starts at two mil!" The announcer shouted.

An angry roar rose up from the crowd. They called for a lower price, and again the argument of the injustice of the whole auction started again. The announcer paid them absolutely no mind and waiting for someone to place a bid. Yuusuke would have been proud of having such a high price had he had been in any other situation. He closed his eyes and curled into himself. He didn't care what happened anymore. Kurama and Hiei were just going to _stand_ there. Yuusuke couldn't even be sure of what he had seen had been real in the first place. He felt despair bubbling up inside him. He felt like he was going to cry, but he held himself back. Yuusuke couldn't possibly cry in front of these people.

If his friends were real, he couldn't say he didn't understand their logic. Yuusuke knew what they were thinking; at least, he knew what Kurama was thinking for the most part: "We may be able to overpower these demons, but if they can keep Yuusuke under wraps, it's quite possible they can do it to us." He had to admit, the thought of all three of them being captured and sold like he was right now was very, _very_ unappealing, but that didn't mean he had to like Kurama's train of thought. It was borderline betrayal, Yuusuke thought; they would all be home right now if they were in his position and he in theirs. The more he thought it over, the angrier and more depressed he became.

"2.2 mil," Someone shouted.

Yuusuke cringed. So it begins.

"2.5 mil," An all too familiar voice said calmly.

Yuusuke eyes snapped open and looked directly at the most recent bidder. Kurama's face was that of horror as he looked down at his shorter companion. Hiei stared right back at Yuusuke with the utmost seriousness. Yuusuke couldn't believe Hiei just-

"3 mil," Another, less recognizable voice threw in from the VIP stands above.

Yuusuke could move just enough to see the newest bidder. The man stared down at him with greedy silver eyes and a smirk that could only be compared to a wolf's grin. Yuusuke shivered involuntarily under the predator's gaze. Why did he have a feeling Hiei was going to lose to this man? He hoped to all the gods known to the living that he was wrong.

"3.2 mil," Hiei countered immediately, not taking his eyes off Yuusuke.

Yuusuke relaxed slightly, but he couldn't help but wonder, did Hiei actually have that sort of money? Maybe Hiei had ties into Mukuro's bank. That had to be it. Hiei had never shown any signs of any sort of wealth up until this point, but Yuusuke never knew Hiei to be the type of person who would care about material or monetary goods; strength, to Hiei, was the deepest, longest, most valuable well you could plumb. No vein of gold in any mine would sway Hiei.

At least, Yuusuke thought so.

"3.7 mil," The man just kept going.

"4.1," Hiei replied without hesitation.

"Hiei!" Kurama hissed.

Hiei glared at the kitsune. "Shut up, Kurama."

"5 mil," said the man.

"5.4," Hiei reacted.

"5.9,"

"6.3,"

"6.8!" The man shouted, growing more and more irritated.

Hiei scoffed. That son of a bitch just wouldn't let the detective go. What was his _problem_? Hiei thought to himself angrily. Yuusuke bore **his** mark, not that asshole's. If that fool in the stands knew what was good for him, he would back off RIGHT. THIS. INSTANT. Kurama laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear.

"You can't keep this up, my friend," Kurama whispered. "Even if you do win, they'll expect payment. We'll be in a world of trouble. Let that man win, then we'll follow him. He's bound to have less bodyguards, if any, than this place has demons. As soon as the sellers get their money, they couldn't bring themselves to care where their merchandise went."

Hiei was silent for the longest moment. The announcer began his countdown. Kurama sighed in relief at Hiei's compliance. It was almost refreshing to have Hiei be so obedient.

"Seven million," Hiei suddenly called, right before the announcer closed the bidding. He could feel the slight flare of emotion come from the fox next to him. He looked into the deep emerald of Kurama's irises. The reds of Hiei's eyes blazed like embers. "I don't enjoy losing, Kurama. Besides," Hiei smirked. "Can you imagine actually owning the detective?"

Kurama's body stiffened at the notion. The pretty redhead bit his lip and looked away from the Jaganshi. Hiei caught a glimpse of a deep blush rising on Kurama's flesh. He couldn't help but laugh at the Youko.

"Can't say **you** haven't thought about it, dirty fox," Hiei stabbed verbally. "Did you tie him up like that in your little fantasies?" Hiei motioned to the stage. "Naked I suppose though, right?"

"Of course," Kurama didn't deny. There was just no point. "But there was hardly that much bondage. I rather enjoy letting my partner feel about and squirm. It's just not fun without a bit of innocent struggling," Kurama swallowed the forming lump in his throat. "Anyone with the slightest appreciation for beauty would think of Yuusuke in such a position. I imagine he would have a completely different bedroom persona from his regular attitude. Even though this is almost the most perfect opportunity to act on my desires, I would never."

"I'll call you wise then," Hiei replied. "I'd have to kill you otherwise. Yuusuke's already mine."

Kurama didn't get to interrogate Hiei on what he had said any further. The man in the VIP both upped Hiei's bet after a long silence. It was a ridiculous amount. Kurama didn't even think Hiei would attempt to go higher. Kurama was wrong. He did. The battle continued until finally, Hiei reluctantly ended the fierce bidding. Yuusuke's final price was over half a billion. Even Hiei knew, in all his stubbornness, that it was time to call it quits.

"Sold to our frequent buyer, Daichi-sama!" The announcer exclaimed.

Daichi. Hiei recorded that name in his head as he stared the man down.

Yuusuke was horrified. His facade screamed of terror. His scared chocolate gaze stared at his teammates as he was unchained, hauled off the ground, and carried away. Naturally, he kicked and fought, but a needle dug itself into the side of his neck and quickly put an end to his struggling, and his consciousness. Kurama and Hiei immediately began to push their way through the near-rioting crowd. It just wasn't _fair_ that Yuusuke went to someone like Daichi. Hiei scoffed at the thought running through so many of the demons' heads in that area. He looked up to Kurama, who, being the taller of the two, could more easily watch and follow the demons carrying Yuusuke off. Kurama fisted Hiei's shirt and sharply pulled him to the right, heading straight for the door Yuusuke was taken through.

"Oi, you can't go this way," A tall, portly demon half-warned as he held out his hand to stop Kurama and Hiei.

"Does it look like I give a shit?" Hiei smartly snapped.

"Easy, Hiei," Kurama soothed. "We need to pass through. Make an exception just this once."

"Why should I?" The demon guard growled.

Kurama kept his eyes locked on the demon's face. His hands moved around in his pocket. "I'm willing to bet," Kurama paused slightly. "You aren't paid all that much, are you? Let us pass," He pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out. His long, delicate fingers opened. Glistening gold rings, gilded orbs, and tiny precious gems glistened against his pretty, white palm. "And this will be yours. I have a bit more if this isn't satisfactory. But this gold comes with a promise. If anyone asks, you didn't see us. Let us pass."

The guard's eyes flashed with greed as he stared down at the handful. He grabbed the gold up and moved out of the way. "You have a deal. Go through quickly."

Kurama nodded his thanks before rushing through the exit with Hiei. A grassy, meadow-like area greeted them. Thankfully, it was entirely free of life, except for Yuusuke, the two demons holding him, and Daichi who were in the distance. The gears in Kurama's head turned as he tried to decide what the best course of action would be. They could try a frontal assault, but the lack of guard might be an open invitation to attack and fall into a trap. Then again, this Daichi seemed arrogant. It was possible that the lack of guard meant that he felt no one would dare attack him. Men like that were weak and easily taken down. But Kurama couldn't be entirely sure until he got closer.

"Hiei, we need to take this slow," He started, but quickly found that his fiery companion had already started running straight toward the carriage Yuusuke was being loaded into. Kurama gaped for a moment at his friend's brashness. It would never cease to amaze him how idiotic Hiei could really be. The fire apparition just never seemed to learn from his mistakes. Kurama immediately went after him. It was best to try and stop him before he got too far and dug his own grave. He couldn't shake the feeling that if they got too close to fast that harm would befall them.

Kurama was certainly right.

Hiei landed on top of the carriage and shoved his sword through the roof. He heard a sharp gasp from within the confines of the cart and smirked to himself. He'd just have to slice open the top, reach in, and yank Yuusuke out; however, the slightest movement on the tip of his sword cut his plans short. Pure energy shot up the blade, through his arm, and straight to his head. He screamed in pain. Hiei willed himself to let go of the handle of his steel and toppled off the top of the cart heavily. Kurama instantly rushed over, calling out Hiei's name in alarm, but stopped short when a bronzed blur caught his eye. It landed a few feet in front of him.

The figure was a man, slightly shorter than Kurama himself and just as beautiful if only in a different way: hair the color of drying blood, dark, curling, and thick; eyes the color of a looming storm and just as ruthless; skin just a shade short of copper and tight over the slightly built form. Kurama stared at him. A drow? _Here_? Dark elves no longer roamed the lands of Makai, at least, that's what the demons had come to believe, but this surely proved that theory wrong. The drow's pointed ears straightened up when Kurama took a breath in. He was listening to him breathe?

"Back off now and take your friend. This is your only warning. Comply and live," The drow's voice was as sweet and smooth as chocolate, as if he were trying to explain a mystery to a child. Kurama shook his head and stood his ground. The drow seemed to deflate slightly at seeing his opponent boldly stand up to him. His dark gray eyes filled with sadness before hardening over. A dagger slipped from the drow's sleeve. He held it up offensively. "My name is Kurosawa Ritsuka, and would like to apologize beforehand for being your murderer."

Kurama reached into his thick locks and withdrew his trademark rose. With a flick of his wrist, a thick green whip curled around his feet, its spines just itching to sink into warm flesh. Ritsuka looked Kurama over carefully. Kurama couldn't tell what was running through his opponent's brain. He'd just have to wait until the drow decided to make a move. He didn't wait long. Ritsuka moved so suddenly, he took even Kurama by surprise. Three long bounds forward, and Ritsuka was within striking range of Kurama. He swung at Kurama's chest, missing it by a fraction of a centimeter. Kurama threw himself backward to avoid the fierce attack, and flicked his whip. Ritsuka back-flipped away from the deadly kitsune with grace, but not before pushing forward and running his dagger across Kurama's chest. Kurama moved back just in time to avoid serious injury, but a line of red soaked the frayed strings of his tunic.

Kurama looked down at his shirt and shot a glare toward the drow. He rushed toward Ritsuka. He snapped his whip in the elf's direction. Instead of launching another attack, Ritsuka jumped back gracefully and landed on top of the carriage as it started to roll away in the distance. Kurama stopped short in his attack and continued to glare at the drow.

"You've grace in your step, Kitsune!" Ritsuka called. "I hope you have just as much intellect in your head. Tend to your companion before any more damage is done to that gifted eye of his, and don't follow! I won't hold back next we meet!"

Kurama stared after the cart racing into the distance with mixed emotions. This Ritsuka could obviously hold his own. If he wanted, he could have seriously injured Kurama just then. Kurama could feel the drow's resistance as they fought in their incredibly short duel. Going after Yuusuke was suicide, _incredibly_ stupid, and simply not do-able; especially if Kurama decided to go by himself. Hiei was out of commission, and, though a notoriously fast healer and stubborn jackass at times, who knew just how long Hiei would have to warm the bench. It was best to heed the dark elf's warning. He'd never hear the end of it from Hiei though. They were sent to get Yuusuke after all, and as Hiei said, he hated to lose. They'd just lost Yuusuke. Kurama sighed and reviewed all the information mulling around in his brain. He would _definitely_ not hear the end of this, but he had no choice but to fall back, recuperate, and try again later.

"Damn it," Kurama hissed dejectedly.

He made his way to the unconscious Jaganshi on the ground. Checking Hiei over briefly, Kurama slung him onto his back. He stared down the dirt path where the vehicle carrying Yuusuke disappeared. His nostrils flared. His sense of smell may never be what it used to be, but the thick, earthly scent of Ritsuka the Drow and the sickly sweet cologne Daichi had been wearing would stick with him. He'd scour Makai five times over, if need be, following just an inkling of a scent trail. He shifted Hiei slightly, and, giving the trail one last glance, disappeared.

* * *

"Nnn~" A sleepy moan came from Yuusuke's throat.

"Ohayou gouzaimasu, Yuu-chan," A smooth voice cooed.

Yuusuke slowly came back to the world of wakefulness. He curled up tightly on the leather seating he was perched on. Gods, he was uncomfortable. His body rocked and bumped. Was he in a car or something? He blinked once, twice, thrice, to help his eyes clear and his head.

"Yuu-chan~" The voice cooed again.

Yuusuke jumped at the sound. His eyes stared directly ahead at the son of a bitch would had wasted too much freaking money on him. Yuusuke glared deeply. He wanted to scream, but the gag was still buried in his mouth. His arms and legs were still bound together. He was still stuck in this demon noble's hands. The man named Lord Daichi chuckled across from him. Yuusuke refused to look away. He thought about a lot of things in that second: if he tried to move, would the seals he no doubt had decorating him hurt him?; would he be able to get a good kick in before he was overpowered?; would he be able to get away if he managed to hurt the bastard in front of him?; why the hell was his captor giving him such an odd look?; where the hell were Hiei and Kurama?; and so on.

"Relax, my pet. You're quite safe here." Daichi had been talking to Yuusuke without Yuusuke's attention.

Yuusuke growled lowly in his throat. _Pet_? Who the fuck did this asshole think he was?! Urameshi Yuusuke **IS NOT** A FUCKING PET! Daichi laughed lightly as he stared at Yuusuke. His mauve-colored eyes raked across Yuusuke's curled form. A smirk played on his lips as his eyes stopped at the hem of the too-short gown Yuusuke had been forced to wear.

"Well, well. It looks like those nasty holders weren't kind enough to give you any undergarments," Daichi chuckled. "Lucky me."

Yuusuke flushed to red. He had completely forgotten about that little detail. Yuusuke'd become too accustomed to feeling the cold, uncomfortable breeze. Yuusuke tightened himself in the chair. Daichi reached out and grabbed Yuusuke by the ankles. He pulled Yuusuke's legs out and held them open. Yuusuke instantly struggled against Daichi's hard grasp.

"Relax, Yuu-chan. I just want to see," Daichi tittered. Muffled nonsense escaped Yuusuke's throat. Daichi's hands moved up to Yuusuke's inner thighs and pushed his legs open wider as Daichi's body moved closer to the detective's. "I've seen your top-half by far too much. I've always been curious to what down here looked like." He whispered into Yuusuke's ear.

Yuusuke didn't want to think about what he meant by "always been curious" and "far too much." Yuusuke's head connected with Daichi's hard. Daichi's forehead bled from the force Yuusuke put behind his attack. Daichi held his head and rested on his knees. Yuusuke swung his bound hands down toward Daichi, but were stopped just a hair shy of the back of Daichi's head. Yuusuke was pressed back into the leather. He felt the cool steel of a blade at his wrists, pinning him to the wall.

"Are you alright, Master Daichi?"

Daichi groaned, "I think I'll live."

Where the fuck had this new guy been hiding? The cart was way too small. Whilst Yuusuke was distracted, Daichi took the chance to slam the back of his hand hard across his face. Pain blossomed deep to the bone and into his teeth. Blood had no doubt welled up in his mouth, soaking his gag further. He wished he could spit, and maybe, just maybe, he could sink his teeth into Daichi's throat in the process.

Yuusuke's eyes rolled up to look at the demon lord. He only scowled down at him.

"Learn your place."

* * *

**Author's Note**: As stated in the previous chapter, I'm in the process of giving this story a makeover. Not all of the transitional problems will be addressed; I would need to rewrite this whole story, which I'm not willing to do. My biggest hope is that it runs a little smoother from what I originally planned for this story to what it became.


	3. New Master

**Warning:**Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon  
**Summary: **(Sequel to A Boy and His Demon) Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away.  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 3**

* * *

How Daichi and Ritsuka had single-handedly managed to get Yuusuke inside the ridiculously large mansion was a mystery to the spirit detective. How they managed to get him completely naked was an even bigger question. And the biggest mystery of all was how the hell they got him into the over-sized bathtub without getting a single scratch on them. Yuusuke had been struggling with all his might. He had even managed to slip some precious spirit energy into his assault, only to be harmed greatly by the collar still around his neck and laughed at by Daichi.

Speaking of the pervert, he was sitting beside him this very moment, trying to wash the dirt and grime off the reborn human. Yuusuke was worse than a cat in water, but Daichi had an iron grip and a bodyguard at ready if anything severe should happen. That was just simply unacceptable in Yuusuke's mind. Totally unfair. Daichi had had Ritsuka use some weird binding method, with something that looked like _shoestrings_ might Yuusuke add, to hold the Reikai Tantei. His ankles were strapped together and tied to one end of the tub, while his already bound wrists were hooked to the other. Daichi was enjoying his vulnerable state by far too much. Yuusuke struggled valiantly, trying to jerk away from Daichi's wandering hand and eyes as he washed the most private of places on Yuusuke's body before moving back up to scrub his chest.

Yuusuke made a sound in warning, which only earned him a bucket of cold water poured over his head. Yuusuke thrashed, throwing the sudsy bathwater out of the tub. Daichi placed his hand on Yuusuke's forehead and abruptly flung his head back so it banged against the porcelain rim of the tub. Yuusuke saw flashes of white fill his vision. It allowed enough time for Daichi to clean Yuusuke's hair and rinse it out with water of a more acceptable temperature.

"Ritsuka," Daichi called sweetly. "Help me with him."

The figure lingering in the doorway hesitated and cast his gaze away from the pair.

"Ritsuka," Daichi said more firmly.

Ritsuka strolled forward from his hide-away and untied Yuusuke's binds from the hooks installed on the tub. Without warning, he hauled Yuusuke out and walked into the main room, setting him down gently on the bed. They both dripped with bath water. Yuusuke, with his head and vision still swimming from the blow to the back of the head, shivered. Ritsuka gathered the blankets on the bed and wrapped them tightly around Yuusuke. Whether it was to hold Yuusuke down or keep him warm, Yuusuke could only guess, but damn did it feel good to have the heater-like drow near him.

Yuusuke buried his head under Ritsuka's chin. Why? He didn't know. He couldn't even say why he didn't struggle against him when Ritsuka had pulled him from the tub. He could have, if he wanted to. There was just something so familiar and calming about this man holding him: his earthy scent, his warm skin, his dark eyes, his gentle hands, all stroked Yuusuke's memory the right way, but not enough to bring any memories forward. He had felt the tanned man tense at his sudden movement.

"Aww. How sweet," Daichi cut in. "Looks like you've made a friend, Ritsuka."

Yuusuke was slowly regaining himself. Ritsuka only nodded at Daichi's comment. His arms tightened around Yuusuke. Yuusuke inhaled deeply and fell into the warmth around him. A towel was thrown onto him.

"Dry him, but don't dress him. Hang him up for me as well. I'll send Hinata in here later to feed him."

Ritsuka only nodded again and began to dry Yuusuke's hair. The only sounds in the room were skin against the coarse towel, the blankets falling from Yuusuke's shoulders in a delicate ruffle of fabric, and the heavy bedroom door clicking shut behind Daichi's heavy footsteps. Yuusuke sat quietly, letting the warm servant in front of him do as he wished. Yuusuke had a mighty intuition. His mother had often teased him because of it: you must have gotten the Mother's Intuition I was supposed to have, she said. This man in front of him, there was no reason to be afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt him unless he absolutely had to. Daichi was gone. Yuusuke could relax. Ritsuka would not do any sort of harm.

"You're a damned fool," Ritsuka suddenly scoffed.

Yuusuke looked up at him curiously.

"You heard me right. You are a damned fool. Look at you, leaning against me like I'm your mother. You don't know me and yet you already trust me fully. You're the idiot of all idiots."

"Then I guess I'm doing something right to get that sort of title," Yuusuke muttered stoically. "I know for a fact that most idiots die pretty fucking quickly. To be the idiot of idiots," Yuusuke laughed lightly. "I'm doing somethin' right."

Ritsuka refused to look at Yuusuke. Instead, he reached high above their heads and yanked down on something hard. Yuusuke's hands shot upward toward the ceiling, but he remained on his knees. Yuusuke experimentally raised himself up. His hands moved up with him. He couldn't get loose of whatever was holding his bindings. Yuusuke looked at Ritsuka. He was already making his way to the door.

"Since you called me a name, I get to call you one, right?" Yuusuke snickered. "How about, poser? Or maybe wannabe? Or how about two-faced asshole?"

Ritsuka left and slammed the door behind him. Yuusuke snickered. _Touchy_. He squirmed slightly. His head throbbed lightly. His joints ached with a vengeance. He felt lightheaded not only from the blow to the back of the head, but from the building hunger and, what he could only guess was, illness. He needed to get out of this hellhole, but his chances were slim to none. Yuusuke was the luckiest bastard on the face of the planet, but getting out of his binds, sneaking out of the room and down the endless hallways, finding the right way to go, getting to the door, leaving Daichi's yard, leaving Daichi's LANDS, and getting to the nearest, _friendliest, _town he could reach was damn near impossible.

So he kept squirming, hoping something would happen that would loosen his bound hands. The action was in vain. The binds were also seals. They hugged his skin was so closely that they may as well have been the top-most layer of his flesh. If only Kurama and Hiei had won him. He sighed heavily. He couldn't help but wonder if they even followed him after Hiei had lost the auction. No, Yuusuke thought to himself and shook his head. Hiei was much too proud to lose just like that. He was scheming, and with Kurama with him, he was coming up with a damn good plan.

* * *

"That's all I can do for him right now," A woman's voice whispered. "He'll have to heal largely on his own. I'm sorry. I wish I could do more."

"You did well. Thank you, Yukina."

_Yukina_? Hiei thought tiredly. His eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up on the futon he had been laid on in a flash. Yukina jumped in surprise next to him and held her hand to her chest with a gasp.

"Hiei-san!"

"Hiei, lay back down-" Kurama tried.

"Where the hell?" Hiei gritted through his teeth.

His hand suddenly flew to his jagan. A cry in pain was all that could get through in the very brief surprise of Hiei's awakening. Hiei fell back onto the soft pillows and pressed his palm into his gifted eye hard to try and stifle the sharp, relentless pain shooting through it. Yukina leaned over him and send gentle pulses of energy to calm the wound. Slowly but surely, Hiei's pained expression settled into a facade of dull ache. Yukina pulled her hands away and smiled down at the fire apparition.

"Better?"

Hiei swallowed the lump in his throat, kept his eyes closed, and let his hand drop from his forehead. He could only manage a nod. Yukina's smile broadened.

"I'm glad." Yukina looked up at Kurama. "I'll go get us some tea and see if I can make any sort of medicine for Hiei-san."

She rose without another word and left. Kurama sat next to Hiei and stared down at his friend. Hiei still hadn't opened his eyes, but Kurama didn't need to look into his eyes to know what his friend was feeling. Kurama sighed heavily. It was best to get the conversation done and out of the way.

"Hiei-"

"Don't you talk to me, Kurama."

"I know you're upset, but you have to realize that it was foolish to go after Yuusuke with you out of commission. Would you have liked me to leave you there, defenseless? Even if I did, do you think that I could have gotten him back on my own? Ritsuka is a skilled fighter and he chose to hold back on us. We should be grateful we were up against someone so merciful."

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut." Hiei growled.

"What would you have liked me to do, Hiei?!"

"I would have LIKED you to go after him! Obviously you held your own against this 'Ritsuka.' You could have gotten the detective back!"

"And leave you there?! Do you realize what you're saying?! Stop being so foolish and think before you speak!"

Hiei turned his head away from the kitsune thief. "I'm done talking."

Kurama glared at him for the longest moment. He folded his arms and stared down at Hiei. He had to raise his voice with Hiei a few, secret times, but Hiei never yelled back. In those times, Hiei knew he was wrong. Kurama sighed and reached out to lay a hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei jerked out of his reach. Kurama shook his head.

"I have a question for you," Hiei was silent. "Why do you wish Yuusuke's rescue so badly? I remember a certain incident where Yuusuke was kidnapped by three certain psychics, and you wanted nothing to do with his saving. And here we are, Yuusuke kidnapped again, and you are quick to jump on the hero train and rush to fair damsel's rescue. Why?" Kurama watched Hiei intently. "Not only that but you mentioned Yuusuke is already 'yours' back at the auction. What did you mean?"

Hiei was as silent as the grave for a long moment. Out of all the people in the world, he could tell Kurama. Hiei let out a sigh through his nose and turned on his side completely, turning his back to Kurama.

"I've," Hiei growled at himself. He was only doing this to quell the former thief's worries. "I've known Yuusuke for a long time, longer than I've known you," Kurama was fixated on his friend. Known Yuusuke longer than he's known him? Kurama would have never guessed. Anxiously, he waited. "When I first came to human world, I had been wounded and bleeding. Nothing serious, but just enough. I ended up in a forest just outside a city. That's where I met Yuusuke for the first time. He was nine.

"It was nightfall, and it was beginning to rain." Hiei shrugged. "Yuusuke, quite literally, ran into me. Some idiots had been chasing him apparently. I remember threatening him, but he wasn't fazed by it at all. I was going to kill him, but you and I both know I didn't. Reason being, he offered me a place to stay, so I could heal, as long as I helped him get home and let him live," Hiei rolled his eyes at the memory. "I ended up staying with him for a year." Hiei glared over his shoulder at the red-head. "The end."

Hiei rolled back into place and didn't say another word to the kitsune. Kurama looked him over.

"But it's not the end, is it?" A rumbling, deep growl in warning vibrated in Hiei's chest. Kurama ignored it entirely. He leaned over Hiei and got close to his ear. "You're lying to me."

Hiei's fangs elongated as Kurama pressed on. Kurama rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder. In a flash, Hiei whipped around and dug his claws into the plumpness of Kurama's forearm. The kitsune didn't seem the least bit fazed by the half-koorime's outburst, but as soon as Hiei pinned him down, arm on his neck, the surprise set in.

"Release me," Hiei growled, fangs still bared and eyes blazing.

Kurama slowly eased his grip and pulled his hand away from the Jaganshi's shoulder. Surprise gone, he stared straight into Hiei's face. "Don't tell me then," Kurama said flatly. "I suppose curiosity really does kill the cat."

Hiei pushed away from Kurama and sat back down on the futon. "So, how do you plan on getting the detective back?"

"Well, there are a few options."

* * *

Yuusuke had been struggling for hours now, and it was starting to take its toll. His muscles ached, not from his vicious thrashing, but the awkward position he had been sitting in. No one had come to check on him. The silence was starting to kill him until a knock on the door broke through the quiet. At first, he froze but realized it was stupid to freeze up when you were on display on someone's bed. The door eased open slowly. Yuusuke's eyes narrowed in response. As soon as the door opened completely, Yuusuke straightened as much as he could, trying to make himself look stable and ready to fight, but what stood in the doorway wasn't what he expected.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Yuusuke asked.

A petite, cute-as-a-button blue-eyed blonde stood in the entrance way, holding a tray of food and drink and looking at him curiously. This must be Hinata, the servant Daichi spoke of, Yuusuke reasoned. He never imagined she would be so damn cute, or so freaking young. She couldn't have been more than ten years old! Hinata toddled over to the bed and climbed onto it with Yuusuke. Yuusuke flushed red and crossed his legs in an attempt to cover himself. The girl was ten; she didn't need to be seeing all that quite yet (and YES, it was something Yuusuke is VERY proud of, might he add, so yes she didn't need to be seeing ALL THAT).

"You're that Hinata girl, aren't you?" Yuusuke asked, still red in the face.

Big blue eyes looked up at him from the tray they were scanning. Her white-golden lock fell down off her shoulders as she looked up at him. Her bangs barely covered the full length of her brow thanks to the cute and tiny twin-tails on the side of her head containing only the shortest lengths of her hair. She smiled at him with plump lips and cheeks full of the rosy life of a child. Yuusuke found himself smiling back as she nodded at his question.

"I'm Yuusuke," He said, forgetting for a moment his position and his rude nature.

Hinata just continued to smile, giggled silently, and bowed her head slightly. The young miss pulled the lids off bowls and plates and poured different drinks into handcrafted cups. Her doll-like fingers wrapped around the delicate, black chopsticks and dipped the tips into a mound of rice. She held the white clump up to Yuusuke's lips. Yuusuke instantly jerked away. Hinata's hand wavered, and she sat confused across from him.

"Sorry, girlie. I'm not taking any chances. I have no idea what the hell that bastard put in that."

Hinata's face fell as she shook her head. Her free hand went up and patted her chest. An eyebrow rose on Yuusuke's forehead.

"What?"

Hinata sighed silently and mouthed something Yuusuke didn't catch. She looked up at him again. Her lips and mouth moved, but yet again, she was silent.

"Why won't you just talk to me?"

She instantly withdrew into herself. Her hand went up to her neck. Yuusuke watched her curiously before the tracks clicked and the wheels turned in his head.

"You can't speak?" He asked.

Hinata sighed heavily again and shook her head. Her blue eyes hazed over with water as she lifted her chin to show her neck. A far too tight, leather strap coursed its way three times around her throat. Her childish fingers brushed over the rough strip as if it was brand new. A few lone tears slid down her cheeks. Yuusuke watched her and leaned in as close as he could manage.

"Hey. Don't think too much on it. Daichi did that to you, didn't he?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well, listen. I have a few friends on the outside that are gonna come get me soon. They'll save you too. Promise. They wouldn't leave a cute little thing like you to the wolves."

Hinata's lips curved into a smile. Again, her mouth moved with more unheard words before she leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Yuusuke's cheek. Yuusuke smiled awkwardly. He didn't know many ten-year-olds to know if this was typical behavior or not. Even if it was, this was awkward to say the least.

Hinata snapped suddenly, and her face lit up with an idea. Taking up the chopsticks and rice again, Hinata took a bite and swallowed. Yuusuke tensed up as he watched her sample a little bit of each portion and sit across from him, completely unaffected by her small meal. She smiled at him, held another clump of rice to his lips, and waited. Yuusuke understood. She ate a little from each dish and was fine. There was nothing wrong with the food. Slowly, he opened his mouth and let her feed him, awkwardness and all.

"Thank you," Yuusuke whispered as he finished the last bit of pork offered to him.

Hinata nodded and cleaned up as best she could. Without warning, a damp napkin wiped across Yuusuke's face and down his neck. He pulled away from the cool wetness rubbing itself across his skin, but Hinata wouldn't have it. She wiped across his chest and was even so bold to clean off his stomach.

"Stop," Yuusuke said firmly.

Hinata looked up at him with wide blue eyes and detached facade. She shook her head a bit and looked down to the tray. Picking up one chopstick, she dipped the narrow tip into a tiny dish of sauce and began to write down the inner part of her arm. When she finished, she extended her arm toward him.

_This isn't anything I'm not used to._

Yuusuke tensed up at the message. She was USED to this sort of thing: washing older men with nothing but a wetnap, feeding them bit by bit, and god only knows what else?! His eyes shut, and his head turned away as Hinata kept at her duty. He was already given a bath damnt! He didn't need another one! Yuusuke shivered as Hinata's paper towel moved down his side and over his hip before completely moving away.

"I was already clean," Yuusuke murmured, embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Hinata wiped the sauce from her arm before picking up her makeshift pen once again.

"_Yes, but I wasn't wiping you clean._"

Confusion washed over Yuusuke. Then what the hell was she doing? In that moment, the door swung open on its hinges, and Daichi hurriedly walked in. He glared down at the blonde, who shrunk under his gaze.

"Leave Hinata," Daichi growled out. Hinata shuddered. "Now!"

Hinata gathered up the tray in a flash and was gone. The door slammed behind her, and for the longest moment, Daichi stared at the hardwood entrance as if waiting for it to open up again. When he was satisfied it wasn't going to, he turned to Yuusuke with a smirk. Yuusuke glared.

"So, how do you like my little doll?"

Yuusuke was silent.

"Ah, you don't approve. Neither do I. That's why I invested in getting you. I've grown a little bored of Hinata," Daichi took a seat behind Yuusuke and ran his hands down Yuusuke's sides. "You'll make a much better pet than Hinata ever will be, but," Daichi sighed. "I love him all the same. He's a different kind of plaything, you see. It's quite an unalike experience laying with him than it will be laying with you, I'm sure."

Yuusuke thrashed and growled in anger. "Sick bastard! I can't believe you would touch a little girl like that!"

Daichi let out a deep, rumbling laughter. "Oh, that's right! You're still operating under the impression Hinata's a girl!" He chuckled. "I assure you, Hinata's very much male. I just enjoy the role play and make him keep his hair long. Isn't he just as cute as a button in that lacy, black dress and silk ribbons?" Daichi pressed a kiss to the back of Yuusuke's neck. Yuusuke shuddered in disgust and leaned away from him. "I've been wondering lately how you would look if I put you in a nice gown and did you up beautifully. I bet you would look even better than little Hinata."

"Stop touching me, pervert, and go kill yourself or something. Nasty bitches like you don't deserve to live!"

Daichi's hands ran back up Yuusuke's sides, up his chest, over hips, nipples, up his neck, over his shoulders and down his back. Yuusuke tried to squirm away from the Master of the House. The chain and hook holding Yuusuke's hands above his head rattled and shook as Yuusuke jerked and wiggled about. Daichi chuckled in Yuusuke's ear.

"Seems like Hinata did a good job coating you. Of course, he didn't get your back, but I have no problem doing that myself."

The cool dampness ran over Yuusuke once again. From his shoulders to his thighs, Daichi's hands memorized every inch of skin, but suddenly, he pulled away. Yuusuke calmed and listened for Daichi's voice, but there was nothing. A sudden pop, a cork escaping from a bottle, broke through the silence. The end of a horsehair paintbrush dipped into the dark, swirling liquid of the inkwell and pressed against Yuusuke's back. Yuusuke jumped at the feeling and tried to arch away. Daichi's chuckle rang in the room and into Yuusuke's ears.

"Stay still. It'll be all over in a moment," He whispered.

The paintbrush swirled and dipped and whisked across the built plane of Yuusuke's shoulders and back. His spirit energy jerked and curled under his skin as Daichi continued. He felt like he was burning alive, slowly being consumed by the raw flames Daichi was conjuring on his flesh. He let out a scream. His energy was being sucked back fiercely. Daichi hushed him distantly, but he kept screaming. The ink on his back stung, his energy was almost gone, he felt like he was going to die. Tears flooded down his cheeks and stained the sheets underneath him. Then finally, it all stopped. Yuusuke's body gave out and sat limply, hands still bound over his head, on the mattress. Daichi chuckled and released the chains, watching as Yuusuke fell forward like a ragdoll. He removed the binding wristbands and anklets and stood up from the bed.

"Just give it a couple minutes. You'll get used to the seal soon enough. You're free to walk about the mansion as you wish, but I'm warning you, don't try to get away. No one ever does. I'll send Hinata or Ritsuka back in here to help you dress," Daichi chuckled and crossed the room. "I'll be back to see you later."

And with that, he left Yuusuke laying awkwardly on the king-sized bed. Drool ran out of his mouth as he shivered. He was pathetic, he thought to himself. He'd been sealed away before. His own body had locked his spirit energy away for a time. Why couldn't he handle this? This _hurt_. That must be why. It really, really hurt. His fingers curled into fists. At least, he could move a little more freely now, no matter how stiff he felt. Yuusuke forced himself to sit up. His muscles quaked and struggled under his own weight. He shivered. Had it gotten colder? Distantly, Yuusuke heard the door open. He felt someone's hands on him, and they pulled him to their body. Fingers ran through his hair, and long platinum tresses tickled his cheeks and shoulders. Twin, petal-soft lips pressed themselves to his forehead.

"Hinata," He whispered.

He could feel him smile against his skin. Hinata nodded slightly.

"I don't know if I'll be able to deal with this man. I need to escape. Help me."

Hinata didn't make a move. Even his fingers stopped coursing through Yuusuke's jet-black hair. After a moment, he shook his head. His lips moved against Yuusuke's ear, and through the soft, hot breaths, Yuusuke heard Hinata's faint voice.

_No one ever escapes. I'm so sorry._

* * *

For a week and a half, Yuusuke wandered Daichi's mansion. Free to roam, his ass, he thought nastily. He was told where to go and where not to go constantly. He couldn't get near windows and doorways. Daichi was determined to make sure he wouldn't try anything until he fully trusted him, but as soon as he did, Yuusuke was getting the hell out of there. In fact, he was looking for a way out now. After a week and a half, enough was far too much. Urameshi Yuusuke, best damn spirit detective anyone could ask for, Raizen's heir, and the biggest punk from Sariaski Junior High, was actually beginning to feel the faintest bit, just the _faintest_ bit, weak and afraid of the Lord and Master of the house.

That was just unacceptable.

What was even more unacceptable was how absolute Daichi's control over him was. He was bathed when Daichi allowed him to bathe. He was dressed in whatever outfit was picked out by and at whatever time Daichi saw fit. He was fed whenever Daichi gave the word, even allowed to roam about whenever Daichi said. He was _fucked_ at whatever hour of the day Daichi wanted. Yuusuke cringed at the thought. Best not think about that, but he couldn't help it. He was still angry at himself for how he reacted the first time.

He just. . . froze up: went still like a deer in headlights and stayed that way even after it was over. Daichi had laughed at him, said that it was the most hilarious reaction he had ever seen to someone losing their virginity. Yuusuke shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about that! Right now, all he needed to concentrate on was escaping. This would be his third attempt, but the third time was the charm. All he needed to do was take a left out of the room, head down the hall, take the next two rights, go straight past the parlor, down the flight of stairs, take a left, take another left, take another flight of stairs, and there would be a door waiting for him to open. He'd seen people enter and exit through the door. It _had_ to be an exit. Now, in the dim morning when no one else was awake, Yuusuke decided to put his plan into action.

"Okay, you can do this, Yuusuke. Just have to keep running," Yuusuke whispered to himself. "No one's going to stop you this time."

He threw a look back over his shoulder to scan the room once again, wishing for the thousandth time that there weren't bars on the windows. (Of course, after the first time of Yuusuke using it as his escape, Daichi would be damned to allow it to happen again.) He couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. Of course, his nervousness, he thought, was playing tricks on him. Cautiously, he stuck his head out of the room and looked up and down the length of the hallway. No one. Taking a deep breath in, he took a hard left and ran. He headed down the hall, took the next two rights, went straight past the parlor, down the flight of stairs, took the next two lefts, down the next, much narrower set of stairs, and there it was, the door. Yuusuke slowly reached out and pressed his hands to it. He could smell the air, slightly chilled and damp, being pushed and pulled in and out as the space behind it breathed. The hardwood door was cool under his fingers.

"Hey!" Someone shouted behind him.

Yuusuke didn't even turn to look. He was through the door faster than he'd ever gone in his life. To his horror, he found another flight of stairs. He turned at the sound of rapid footsteps approaching and ran down the steps. When he hit the bottom, he realized he was in a fusty, dreary basement. He looked around frantically.

Basements always had a door to the outside right?!

There it was, on the farthest end of the room, light shining through the cracks and painting a picture of glorious freedom - a doorway to Heaven. No sooner did he launch himself from his perch on the last step was he tackled to the ground. Yuusuke swung a hard right into the guard's face, but before he could continue his onslaught, more guards came to hold him down. When the hell did all these assholes show up?! How the hell did they even know he was down here?! He struggled valiantly, but couldn't break the guards' hold.

"After the first two failed attempts, I would have thought you were smart enough not to try again," Daichi's voice echoed in the cellar as he slowly walked down the stairs. Yuusuke was able to lift his head just enough to see the silver-mauve eyes glaring at him as Daichi approached. "I've gotten rather sick of you trying. Three times is quite enough. I really didn't think I would have to go to extreme measures to keep you confined. After all, all caged dogs learn to live with their confinement, but I guess you're just the stupid bitch that just won't learn. So, I'm sorry it's come to this, but it's your own fault. Hold him tight, gentlemen."

The guards' grip tightened on him, as if it wasn't already tight enough, and held him with most of his body exposed to Daichi. Daichi's hand reached out to a shadowed handle near them. His grip tautened on the wood, Daichi raised the heavy head on the other end of the handle above his, and swung down with all his might onto Yuusuke's knee. The sledgehammer shattered it completely. The snaps and breaks weren't even heard over the former detective's screams.

Daichi barked some command over the noise the Reikai Tantei was making, and Yuusuke was lifted off the ground. Involuntary tears welled up in his eyes from the movement. His leg twitched as overloaded nerves fired, and his screaming spiked. He barely registered being hauled up the stairs to the main house, back the way he had run, and into the room he'd been confined in. He was tossed onto the bed. Even with the soft, down mattress to break his fall, the impact still hurt like hell. He landed face forward, and instantly forced himself to roll over onto his back. The tiniest bit of pressure, the pants on his legs, the satin sheets now tangled around him, the _air_, sent jolts of pain from his knee up to his brain. He didn't dare try to look at it in fear of what it looked like.

A hand snapped over his mouth suddenly, and his head was forced back onto the pillows. "Stop. All. That. Noise," Daichi gritted out. "You don't wanna end up like Hinata, do you? I have plenty of those collars left," Daichi let his thumb run under the skin just under Yuusuke's eye. "I hate noise! The only time I'll tolerate anything of the sort is during sex. Hinata screamed like this constantly when I first got him. Day and night, night and day, he was always screaming! I won't give you anymore than a first warning about this, Yuusuke. Stop it, or lose your voice entirely. And look at me when I'm fucking talking to you!"

Daichi jerked Yuusuke's head to the side, forcing him to look Daichi right in the face. Yuusuke glared with watery eyes. God he wished Daichi would just burst into flames and DIE all-fucking-ready! Nasty bastards like him DID NOT deserve to live! What sort of sick freak breaks a man's knee to keep them from getting away?! WHAT SORT OF SICK FREAK LOCKS ANOTHER PERSON UP LIKE THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?!

"What the hell is that?"

Yuusuke didn't know what Daichi was babbling about. Daichi's free hand went to Yuusuke's neck and traced the scar he had obtained in childhood. Yuusuke froze up, forgetting his pain and anger for just a moment. Daichi growled.

"Where did you get this? Who gave it to you?!"

Yuusuke remained silent, partly because Daichi's hand still covered his mouth and partly because he didn't need to tell this fucker anything. Daichi's fingers left his neck and clamped down on his knee. Yuusuke screamed into the fleshy gag over his mouth.

"I asked you a question! Where did you get that, Yuusuke?! Who marked you as their mate?!"

Yuusuke still wouldn't speak. His glare was deep and his hatred deeper. Daichi didn't need to know. It was none of his damn business. Tears ran down the sides of Yuusuke's face. Fuck, just leave him the hell alone already!

"No matter," Daichi growled. "I'll just cover the old with the new. I'll make you mine, physically and spiritually."

Daichi carelessly flipped Yuusuke onto his stomach, ripped down his and Yuusuke's clothing, and roughly shoved himself into Yuusuke's body. Yuusuke screamed at the suddenness and pain of it all: Daichi's stiff length ripping him in two, all his weight going down onto his knee, and the rough movements Daichi had already started. They were just little rockings of Daichi's hips, but Yuusuke couldn't hurt more. He was bleeding, his muscles and tissues torn, and he knew it. Daichi forced Yuusuke to sit on his lap, making him bend his knee at a painful angle.

"Come on, Yuusuke. I know you enjoy this deep down," Daichi whispered right in his ear as he started thrusting. "Stop acting like you dislike it."

Yuusuke bit his lip. Daichi liked his screaming during sex. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing it anymore if he could help it. Daichi's hot breath invaded his ear, his dick invaded his body, his fingers invaded his space, and Yuusuke was trapped with it all. Daichi leaned over him, trapping him between the bed and his body and igniting the painful flare in his knee once again, and thrust deeper. His breathing became ragged. Yuusuke knew it wouldn't be long now. Daichi was a lot of things, and fast was certainly, thankfully, one of them. Yuusuke wanted dearly to torture him with that fact, but wisely didn't. He was glad he held back. If Daichi broke his knee for trying to run, imagine what he would do because he was being teased. Yuusuke shivered at the thought.

"What are you thinking about, Yuusuke?" Daichi's claws dug into the most swollen part of his knee. Yuusuke screamed. He didn't want to, but he did. "Why won't you just get hard for me already? Or are you a finicky little bitch who will only get hard for the dominatrix mate of yours?" Yuusuke bit his lip again. Daichi began to swell inside him.

The fevered wetness coated his innermost walls. Yuusuke shuddered at the feeling. No matter how many times Daichi came inside him, he'd never get used to it (not that he wanted to). Just as Yuusuke thought Daichi was done filling him, his would be master's mouth closed around the scar on his neck and bit down. Sharp fangs broke his skin. He felt his blood rush from the wound and get sucked down Daichi's throat. The pain jolted through him even worse than his broken knee and the brutal rape had.

He _knew_ this pain.

It was the same pain he had felt almost a decade before after awakening and being treated. The memory hadn't been visited in a long while, not messed with or dusted or even glanced at. That particular roll of film had a reserved spot on the top-most shelf of Yuusuke's mind. It hurt too much to watch it. It was the day his guardian left, the day he had been hurt physically and emotionally, and it was the day _Hiei_ forced something demonic and deceitful upon him. Yuusuke's breath caught in his throat.

**Hiei**.

He was technically Hiei's mate; he gave him his mark and protected him when he was defenseless. Yuusuke jerked in Daichi's hold. No! This is where he drew the line, god damnt! Daichi took his freedom, some of his sanity, and his virginity, but he could not take Hiei's mark away too! He would sooner kill himself than be bonded to the psycho demon lord! The mark was special; it was a reminder and a promise and so many other things that Hiei had given to Yuusuke as a young child. Yuusuke thrashed wildly away from Daichi, managing to break Daichi's mouth's grip on his neck. Daichi's eyes widened in surprise, but soon narrowed in anger as he pressed Yuusuke to the bed. He bit his tongue and let the blood drip from his lips onto the fang marks on Yuusuke's neck. Yuusuke screamed as loud as he could, hoping it would deter Daichi for just a moment.

One.

Two.

Two blood droplets soaked into Yuusuke's skin. The wound closed up, and Daichi smirked in victory. "Well now. See? That would have taken a lot less time if you had just sat still." Daichi watched with the eagerness of a child on Christmas morning as the blood dried and flaked away, but his smirk soon fell. "What?"

Nothing. Not even a scratch remained from the brutal marking, but the previous scar still shown brightly against Yuusuke's paling skin. Daichi bore his fangs in fury.

"What is this?!" He roared.

Yuusuke looked up at him in confusion. Judging from the look on Daichi's face, his forced mate-bonding was a complete failure. Yuusuke smirked for just a moment, until Daichi tried again, this time on the opposite side of his neck. Yuusuke let out a grunt and a small yelp; his voice and throat were far too hoarse from his previous screaming. Again, Daichi failed miserably, and when he did, he pulled away from the former detective completely and roughly shoved him to the other side of the bed. Gathering and putting on his clothes, Daichi rose from the bed and walked toward the door without another word, fury rolling off him in waves. The door was yanked opened, then slammed shut. Yuusuke was left in utter quiet to deal with his pain and emotions by himself. Those chocolate orbs slowly fell dim, and their lids slid shut to hide them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Again, there's not much to say here other than I hope it's an easier read now that I've edited it slightly. Like I said before, there won't be much changed; I only want to have a better transition.


	4. Attempts

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for being patient with me. Here's the newest, extremely unedited chapter. I do hope you enjoy.  
**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own Ueno Hoshi, Min-Jee, Yuuka, and a few other characters.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 4

* * *

**

Things just kept on getting stupider and stupider, and this was probably the stupidest thing Yuusuke had to go through to date. Two months into Yuusuke's stay at Daichi's complex (just what the fuck were Hiei and Kurama doing?) and the Lord and Master of the house was already bored with him. He'd flat out told him so. He also told him he needed some excitement with other people aside from him. Spoiled brat, got an expensive new toy and already he was wishing he had another pony to ride. Go ahead and get another bitch, Yuusuke thought half-hopefully, half-angrily, leave me the hell alone already.

Yuusuke was currently sitting between Daichi's legs at one of his _fr__iend's _houses, watching them all eat and chat. Daichi had been teasing him the entire time: bringing delicately carved chopsticks carrying beautifully prepared food just within reach of Yuusuke's lips before cruelly eating it all in one bite by himself. Yuusuke had been banned from food for the past five days. Needless to say, he was starving, and all because he refused to partake in cleaning up Daichi after a particularly brutal and long round in the bedroom.

Saliva was practically pouring from his lips as he was forced to watch the five men consume every last morsel. His stomach growled loudly as he eyed the last sushi roll. A pair of chopsticks gripped it in their tips and held it in the air. Yuusuke unconsciously leaned forward. A chuckle cut through the conversation.

"You should really treat your pet better, Daichi. Lookit how hungry the poor thing is. Certainly you can afford to feed him," The man to Daichi's right said. He leaned toward Yuusuke with sushi still in his chopsticks. He held the treat out. "Here, let me."

Daichi yanked Yuusuke back and held him to his chest, covering the detective's mouth in the process. "No, you take the last piece. Yuu-kun here is fasting."

"Ones who fast don't normally long for the items they give up with such passion."

Daichi glared at the man at the very end of the table. Yuusuke had hardly noticed him because of how quiet he had been, but now, being drawn to him, he couldn't look away. He wasn't beautiful in the Kurama sense of the word, nor was he masculine like Kuwabara or Hiei. This man was wholly different; a perfect blend of beauty and manliness that Yuusuke couldn't put his finger on. The man's cat ears twitched on top of his head at Daichi's growl.

"It's his first fast," Daichi said smoothly.

"He's unpracticed then. How very irresponsible of you, Daichi. Letting such a fine creature go through with something for which he's not prepared. You should take better care of the ones you bring into your home. Let him eat. He's obviously hungry," The man sipped at his tea before turning his brilliant golden moon eyes sharply on Yuusuke's master. "What does he like?"

"Nothing. Can we just get on to our conversations?"

The noble at the end of the table just narrowed his cat-like eyes until his pupils were nothing more than slivers and said nothing while the others went on with their chatter. Yuusuke tuned them out completely, but took great notice in the servant who silently entered, cleaned up there plates (which Yuusuke also greatly noticed still had enough food collectively to feed one person), leaned down to whisper in the cat-man's ear, and left without another word. Yuusuke gulped and stared at the exit longingly. If only he could get up and go after that girl, but his damn knee was still broken. Daichi made sure that the joint would forever be useless as long as Yuusuke was in his care by breaking and re-breaking it repeatedly. The detective was forced back to reality by two hands snaking up his kimono and wrapping around his shaft. He let out a cry in surprise and anger. All eyes turned to him.

"Stop fucking touching me, you jackass!" Yuusuke shouted.

The men laughed around him, except for the cat at the end. The same man who offered the sushi leaned forward again.

"What a mouth!" He cried almost happily. "How do you stand such disobedience, Daichi? I'd have that tongue cut out the first time I heard such disrespect!"

"Fuck you!" Yuusuke screamed.

"Ohhh, what a wonderful plan," A man on Daichi's other side smirked and leaned forward.

Yuusuke dug the balls of his heels into the floor and pushed back into Daichi's chest, staring as three of the five men came toward him. Fingers poked, prodded, explored, and groped about his body and into the confines of his kimono. A rumble shook his frame as Daichi chuckled. Yuusuke tried pushing the nobleman back away from the others, and Daichi was too caught up in negotiating prices for a night or two with him to notice the former detective's efforts. Tears slipped down Yuusuke's cheeks as the hands moved to more private places on his body while others held his wrists. So this was Daichi's idea of alleviating his boredom with Yuusuke? Selling him like some cheap whore to his buddies? This was just too fucking ridiculous to take anymore!

"Enough," The neko-man's voice cut through all the noise and chaos.

Everyone, including Yuusuke, turned to look at him. The cat rose to his feet and moved toward Daichi as he unhooked a brown sack from his hip. He held it out and dropped it near Daichi and glanced over the reborn demon.

"Whatever your price is, I'm sure this will cover at least four days. I want him waiting in my room in the next fifteen minutes," The cat turned and left without so much as sparing another glance at the four men still left in the room.

Daichi wasted no time in forcing Yuusuke to stand while scooping up the bag that Yuusuke could only assume was full of treasure. The other three men glared and growled as Yuusuke was forced out, wincing horribly as he was forced to walk on his bad leg. This was stupid, Yuusuke thought to himself angrily. Very, _**ver**__**y fucking **_stupid. Here he was beginning to think that cat-earred freak was on his side; now he realized that he was only trying to butter him up. Why? Hell if Yuusuke knew. He had no control anymore. If he did, then he sure as hell wouldn't be in this temple (mansion, palace, whatever you want to call it, Yuusuke had thought when they first arrived. To him, it looked almost like Genkai's temple.) and he damn sure wouldn't be selling his body, sitting in some psycho's room, and undressing on a futon.

"I want you on your best behavior," Daichi hissed threateningly into Yuusuke ear. He ripped down the sleeves from Yuusuke's shoulders and let the fabric pool around Yuusuke's elbows. "Grant is a very generous customer. If I get a complaint from him, I'll do more than break your knee again. How would you like to lose use of your arm? Or how about your other leg? Or your fingers? Consider that your only warning. Do what he says."

Daichi rose up, raked his fingers through Yuusuke's hair once, and left Yuusuke in the dark. Yuusuke looked around. The smell of incense was pleasing, the soft linens were fresh, the plants kept the room charming, and the other various nick-knacks kept things interesting. It didn't seem like a well lived-in room. Eerie, sorta like the beginning of a nightmare. Everything's perfect, but very imperfect at the same time. Yuusuke wanted to shrink into himself. Being alone in the room just made him feel all the weaker. He didn't even want to try dragging himself to the door in a desperate attempt at escape. He looked around, just waiting for some nasty thing to pop out of the shadows and devour him.

So caught up in trying to find what might not even be there, Yuusuke didn't even notice the door opening and someone's soft footsteps enter until two equally soft hands placed themselves on his shoulders. He jumped horribly and tried to whip around to see who the intruder was. The hands tightened slightly in surprise, then tightened more to hold him.

"It's alright. I'm not here to harm you," The hands' voice said.

Yuusuke decided he was lying and started to struggle. A weight pulled him back onto the futon and held him there. He was helpless, but struggling made him feel better. Familiar cat ears twitched and bounced in and out of his field of vision as he continued to thrash under the person's weight. Suddenly, his struggling was stopped completely by sharp pain running up from his knee. The man's weight had shifted too much and pressed down on his broken bone. Yuusuke let out a cry which jolted through the interloper and instantly made him raise himself off the detective.

"I'm sorry!" Grant apologized. "I didn't realize the extent of your injury. Daichi told me he made it so you wouldn't run, but I never imagined he'd break your knees."

Yuusuke tensed up as he was released and Grant worked at his knees. He nearly started shaking. Was this dude gonna hurt him some more? What the hell was he doing down there anyway? Yuusuke didn't dare sit up to look; he could feel enough as it was. His kimono was pushed up enough for the demon cat to see everything clothes were supposed to hide, but Grant wasn't the least bit interested. Instead, he was wrapping the detective's knee (where he had pulled out the wrap, Yuusuke could only guess) just enough to keep it steady, but not enough to cut off the circulation. When he was done, he righted Yuusuke's clothes, even pulling his sleeves back up onto his shoulders, and helped him sit up. He even went out of his way to grab more pillows from a wardrobe and prop Yuusuke's back and knee up.

"What?" Yuusuke asked in total confusion.

"I know. It must be rather confusing, especially for someone in your horrid situation," Grant muttered. "I'm sorry that you're in such a predicament. Daichi's a terrible master and an even worse person."

Yuusuke glared at the cat-man. "Just what the hell are you tryin' to pull?"

"Nothing. I want to help you. No one deserves to be in your spot."

"Yeah right! You bought me so you can have a cheap fuck!"

Grant laughed. "I can hardly say it was cheap! I could have bought three more plots of property for what Daichi charged for four days and nights for you!" Grant smiled at the younger man. "Please relax. You've jumped to conclusions and a very wrong one at that," Grant chuckled. "I'd seldom pleasure myself with or to you unless you asked, and sorry to say, but I don't like brunettes. But enough of that. I'm being rather rude. My name is Wakahisa Grant. It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

Yuusuke growled angrily. "It costs more to rent than to buy, buddy, so unless you have a good fucking cover-up for that, I'm going to beat your face in."

Grant opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the sliding doors opening. The pretty maid from earlier walked in holding a tray of food. She bowed only slightly in respect before walking over and setting the tray down near Yuusuke and Grant. Again, she bowed and remained bent.

"Master Grant, is this satisfactory?" She asked.

"Yes, Mariko-chan. Thank you very much."

She left. Yuusuke and Grant stared each other down. What was Grant planning? Yuusuke couldn't trust anyone as far as he thought he could throw them anymore. The nobleman in front of him was no different in his eyes. Grant placed the tray across the detective's lap.

"I'm sure you're still hungry. Please, indulge yourself."

As if thanking the cat, Yuusuke's stomach growled loudly, but Yuusuke didn't dig in. Grant stared at him in confusion.

"I know you're hungry. Why the hesitation?"

"I think you'd give this a pause too. You still haven't answered me."

Grant took a moment to answer. He stared deep into those chocolate pools and sighed heavily, sadly. "I couldn't. He doesn't want to give you to anyone else. I would have bought you, just as I bought Mariko, Tai, Akio, and many others and I would have loved nothing more than to buy you and set you free, but he's not going to let you go. You're case is too much like Hinata, and that is a battle I still haven't won, even after five long years."

Yuusuke stared for the longest time, scanning the neko's face for any hint of a lie. He found none swirling in those golden-green depths, or in those perfectly soft and silken-looking lips. He came to a sudden decision. Even if Grant was lying, what did he have to gain from drugging the food, or even lying to him for that matter? Yuusuke was already at his mercy. He looked down at the beautiful setup across his lap before he dug into the food, not even bothering with the chopsticks that had fallen onto the floor. He hardly tasted and chewed the meal, but it was wonderful nonetheless. Granted, pine cones and needles probably would have tasted delicious at this point, but Yuusuke was more than grateful for the delicious cuisine. Grant couldn't help but let out a small, albeit sad, chuckle as he watched the young man.

"I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be so fierce. Not even Hinata was this ferocious, and he went longer without food than you did."

Yuusuke choked and coughed when he tried to swallow a little more than he could manage. Grant calmly poured some wine and offered it to him. Instantly, Yuusuke took it and downed the entire glass. He gulped in greedy breaths of air as soon as he cleared his airway of food. Grant again filled the delicate glass and put it within reach. Sooner than Yuusuke would have liked, the food was gone, and then sooner after, so too was the drink. Yuusuke looked at Grant in the hopes he would pick up on his still lingering hunger. Grant shook his head.

"There will be more soon, but first, let us relax. We have four days and nights with each other. I'm sure you'd like to enjoy the break, yes?"

"Well, duh," Yuusuke replied.

Grant smiled. "Good," In a flash, Yuusuke was scooped up into Grant's arms and carried to the back wall. Yuusuke instantly began to struggle. "Relax, my friend. I'm only taking you to the springs, see?" With a free hand, Grant opened the sliding doors to reveal a stunning hot spring surrounded with beautiful foliage and anything they might possibly need while bathing. Yuusuke almost immediately settled and looked up at Grant apologetically. Gently, he was set on a warm rock on the edge of the spring. "I'm just going to help you undress and into the pool. Don't get spooked."

Yuusuke snorted. "I don't 'get spooked,' ass."

Just as he had said, Grant undressed Yuusuke and gently lowered him, much like a father would his child, into the water, but held firm onto his arm. Yuusuke looked up at him.

"You can let go now," He said.

"No, you don't want me to do that," Grant replied while undressing. Yuusuke's eyes widened slightly. "Don't be so worried. I'm only going to enjoy the warmth with you. Didn't you listen before? I refuse to sleep with you."

"I can take a bath by myself, thanks."

"Oh? You think so?" Grant chuckled.

"I'm _positive_. Been doin' it since I was six years old."

"Hmm, well let's test that."

Grant let go of Yuusuke's arm and instantly Yuusuke sunk into the water. The heated water rushed over his head as he fell in deep. To his great surprise and terror, Yuusuke found that there was no bottom. Using his good leg and arms, he kicked and waved himself back to the surface, breaking through and gasping for air. Grant finished undressing and grabbed a hold of the former detective's arm. Yuusuke gratefully clung to the cat as he got into the water with him, standing without any problem and sitting with even less trouble. He sat Yuusuke back-to-chest with him and smiled. Yuusuke squirmed in the uncomfortable closeness.

"Everything in my home has been fitted to my liking. No one can enter this spring without my explicit permission. Unfortunately, or fortunately however you would like to see it, that requires my presence in the pond. Otherwise, there's no reachable bottom, and an intruder will drown despite how strong a swimmer they may or may not be, fall to the bottom, and be eaten by lowly water-dwelling demons as he or she is being swept out to the geysers down the ridge. Anything that's left is blown out the jet and consumed or used by whatever finds them."

Yuusuke just nodded. "Why all the fuss over a stupid pond?"

"I'll show you."

Grant grabbed Yuusuke's ankle and forcibly bent his bad knee. Yuusuke braced himself for the pain, but to his astonishment, he felt nothing. Yuusuke opened his eyes and looked down at his leg before experimentally bending and unbending his leg. A smile lit up his face, and he continued to flex the limb.

"Aw, man. This water's amazing!"

"Yes, cripples, lepers, paraplegics, the blind, the deaf, and many others find themselves suddenly without ailment when they rest in the springs. However, the curing is only temporary. Not many people know that," Yuusuke sighed unhappily. Grant gently reached over and squeezed his hand. "It does have some sort of long-term healing property; though it isn't nearly as extensive as what you would get from bathing in the waters."

"So, why keep it to yourself?"

"I would love to share it. However, a lot of the people whom come to bathe in the spring don't exactly have the purest intention of curing their ailments. I nearly lost all the water once, and many a people suffered from the contamination the sellers had unknowingly, or maybe even knowingly, put in the water. It's just easier to limit who can and cannot enter."

Yuusuke just nodded and leaned back against Grant. The warm water lapped at his body and slowly started to rock him to sleep. Yuusuke's eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the moment, but he refused to fall under its spell. Grant had proven that he wouldn't do anything while he was awake, but Yuusuke wouldn't trust him just yet with his unconscious body. Luckily, Yuusuke wasn't given the chance. Grant's hands began to move about on his upper body and through his wet hair. Yuusuke jumped and tried to push away from him. Grant grabbed him fast with a laugh.

"Relax, relax, my friend! I'm only getting the dirt off you! Daichi didn't do the best job in bathing you."

"You're damn right he didn't! I wouldn't let him! Now let go! I can bathe myself!" Yuusuke yelled as he jerked away from him.

The former detective dipped into the water low enough to blow bubbles. Grant simply shrugged and stared at Yuusuke's back. He reached out and traced an inky black seal. Yuusuke didn't even notice. A woeful sigh escaped Grant's pouting lips. What a weakly demon he was. Here was a man - no, a boy - in front of him in desperate need of saving, and he couldn't do anything but give four days of peace to him. His energy level was nowhere near that of the boy's in front of him, so dispelling the seal wasn't possible.

"Yuusuke? How long has this seal been here?"

Yuusuke turned to him suspiciously. "Bout two months. Why?"

"Hmm," Grant hummed. "Two more months then. I suppose you wouldn't know what it looks like, it being on your back and all. It's a four month seal. These types come in two-month, four-month, six-month, eight-month, and one-year seals. The lesser the number, the stronger it is, but also the lesser the number, the more frequently it needs to be redone. Hinata has a year seal, easily taken off by someone with a higher spirit energy than him, but you," Grant paused. "Four and two-month seals are used only for the highest class of demons. Same rules apply as the others. Only someone with higher energy or the person who placed it can remove it."

"So, you can't take this off me?"

Grant shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not. Let's put it this way. If I were to get a seal, I'd be either a six or an eighth month depending on the person who put it on me. Either way, you're about half that. Meaning, I only have enough energy to match half of yours. Hinata has about enough to match a third of yours. Understand?"

"I think so."

"I'm so sorry, Yuusuke." Grant muttered after a moment.

Yuusuke couldn't help but smile. "Hey, it's okay, man. It's not like you did this to me. Hell, you went out of your way to clean me up and help me out a bit. If anything, I should be saying sorry."

The ended their bath shortly after their conversation. Yuusuke fell into a deep sleep despite his want to keep himself awake.

.~:|:~.

The next morning, the sweet smell of cinnamon and syrup and the gentle coo of a soft voice roused Yuusuke. A cool hand brushed across his face and neck to coax him to consciousness further. Yuusuke smiled with a sigh as those soft fingers trailed through his hair. A soft hum came from him as the gentle coo became more insistent.

"Nnnn," Yuusuke muttered tiredly. "I don't wanna get up yet. Just give me five more minutes."

A chuckle came from not too far from him. "Five more minutes, you say? What's five minutes going to do?"

"A whole bunch."

"You were moaning in your sleep."

"Bad dream," Yuusuke murmured still dazed with fatigue.

The cool hand ran over his cheek again causing Yuusuke to be instantly awake and snap to his other side to stare at the person. Long, russet curls, deep mahogany eyes, average breasts, average height, average waist size, average weight. She was plain, plain, plain, but beautiful in that way. Yuusuke remembered her from the previous day. If he was remembering right, her name was Mariko. She reached out and smoothed back a piece of hair into the black mass on his head with a smile. A sudden emptiness settled on Yuusuke. He was hoping his nightmare had been just that, but here he was in the same situation in which he had dreamed and the person waking him wasn't the man he was thinking it was, or even a man at all. He rolled over onto his side, facing his back to Mariko.

"I've brought you your breakfast. I hope it's to your tastes."

"I'm not really hungry," Yuusuke murmured. "You eat it."

"I've already had my morning meal, Yuusuke-dono. This one is for you."

Yuusuke sighed heavily and shut his eyes. He thought he'd be happy to have a break.

* * *

Hiei sat squarely on a dull gray rock intent on the task at hand. He was healed, for the most part, and all that remained was his Jagan Eye. The one thing that could locate Yuusuke in an instant was utterly useless, all thanks to that damn drow Ritsuka. Gathering his energy, he slowly, steadily pushed it up to his forehead and into his jagan. A sheering pain ripped through all the nerve endings in his body, alerting him to the danger and instability of the situation. Quickly, he diverted his energy elsewhere and clamped a hand over his forehead. A thin trickle of blood slipped through his fingers and ran down his hand and arm.

"How many times are you going to try that before you realize it will not work?"

Hiei turned and looked at the redheaded fox walking toward him. He snorted in his direction before looking down at his blood-stained hand. Red: the color of blood, the color of passion, the color of rage. It was simply infuriating, disgusting, and weak. Hiei hardly paid any mind to the cloth running across his cheeks, nose, and forehead cleaning him. All he could concentrate on was that color and the liquid shining on his skin. Kurama was speaking to him. He didn't notice until the fox decided to grab his wrist and wipe the remaining blood off his hand. Hiei nearly jumped, but restrained himself quite well.

"Are you alright, my friend?" Asked Kurama with concern. "Are you still in pain? I have herbs if you are."

Kurama lifted Hiei's bandanna from his knee and tied it gently around his head for him. Hiei yanked out of his grasp and growled. He didn't need this pity or this babying. Kurama was getting more and more ridiculous and motherly the longer he stayed in human world. He wished they had been trapped in Makai. Maybe then Kurama wouldn't be such a mother hen. Kurama looked at him steadily, scanning his face for any signs of pain. Hiei snorted. Scratch that. Even three-hundred years in Makai couldn't beat the human out of Kurama now.

"I'm fine, fox. Now get away from me."

Hiei kicked out at him savagely. Kurama easily moved out of the way of the vicious strike with a sigh. Hiei turned his body away and eyed the kitsune carefully. Kurama decided to take a seat across from him.

"There are a few ways we can go about this. Each has pros and cons. We need to decide which route to take," Kurama stated clearly. There was no use in beating around the bush when Hiei was clearly so eager.

"Whatever's quick, bloody, and completely satisfying."

Kurama chose to ignore the comment. There was no quick way about this; bloody and satisfying could be obtained, but quick, as unfortunate as it was, wasn't an option. "We could completely scour Makai, turning over every stone and leaf until we find a lead by ourselves with no help. This method's long, arduous, and inefficient. I wouldn't dare try it." Hiei inwardly growled. He _hated_ asking for help, but he and Kurama both knew that they would need to ask a few questions and call in a few favors. _Damn it all to hell,_ Hiei hissed in his head. "The best route I could think of is to track-down the auction again and ask a few questions. Unfortunately, this could be dangerous. Snitches end up in ditches, as they say. Any information regarding this Lord Daichi could set off unnecessary landmines."

"You should have asked questions to begin with."

Kurama's face fell slightly. So we were back to this again, Kurama thought. There were a lot of things Hiei thought Kurama should have done, and hearing about them over and over was stabbing at Kurama. Second guessing wasn't something Kurama liked to do, and right now, he was questioning his actions, causing his mood to drop more and more. Maybe there was something he could have done to help. He sighed heavily and looked away from Hiei.

"I know," Kurama said finally. "I'm well aware of what I should have done, Hiei, but what's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just move past it for my sake and Yuusuke's. You're recovery has taken up too much precious time. We must get back on track immediately."

Hiei growled deeply. How _dare_ he turn this back on him? With a snort, Hiei turned away from the fox. If they were going to play this game again, then Hiei forfeited. Kurama sighed across from him.

"We could always ask KoEnma for help as well. He might know something about this Lord Daichi."

"As a matter of fact, I know quite a bit about him," A matured voice answered.

Kurama and Hiei both turned to see none other than the child-prince-turned-teen walking toward them.

* * *

Yuusuke was being shaken roughly by someone shouting his name. After four days of paradise, Yuusuke was finally back to being treated like crap again, and by Grant's servants no less. Tch! Figures.

_Yuusuke-dono, Yuusuke-dono! If I hear 'Yuusuke-dono' one more time, I'm going to scream! This had better be good_. Yuusuke thought to himself. Opening one chocolate eye, he looked to his would-be attacker. Mariko looked down at him with wild, frantic eyes. He decided this wasn't him sleeping in too late (in fact, he noticed by the dull lighting outside, it was still very, very early morning) and getting scolded, but something much more important.

"Please, Yuusuke-dono, this is urgent. Sit up and let me dress you. We haven't much time. Lord Grant has seized a window of opportunity for you," Mariko whispered harshly.

Yuusuke sat up tenderly, and Mariko hardly waited for that. Ripping off Yuusuke's pajamas should have been a trying feat, but she flung them off as if they were just lying on the floor in the way. Yuusuke didn't even get a chance to make a smart comment about it either. Clothes were forced on him, and much, much to his dismay they were a girl's. He'd gotten used to Daichi's weird kinks, but this was ridiculous. Before Yuusuke could retort however, Mariko forced a veil over Yuusuke's mouth and nose and a hand over Yuusuke's mouth, effectively silencing him.

"There isn't time for arguments. Lord Grant has instructed me to dress and help you to the carriage. Please be silent and cooperative. This is our only chance."

Carriage? As tenderly as she could manage, Mariko helped Yuusuke to his feet, effectively wrapping her arm around his waist and leading him out of the room. She checked each hall before proceeding. It was eerily quiet. Normally, the house creaked, and servants shuffled about trying to occupy themselves at all hours of the day; Yuusuke even swore a few times he heard a TV or two running. He shivered at the utter silence. Something must really be going on if there was no one.

"Oh, shit!" Yuusuke gasped as he was suddenly hauled off the ground and cradled in a stranger's arms.

Naturally, he struggled and fought, but was quickly hushed by Mariko, "Please, Yuusuke-dono, you need to stay quiet. He's only here to help."

An unsettling rock of a clumsy body had Yuusuke clinging to his holder as he moved outside the doorway Mariko stood in. In the light of the brightening sky, Yuusuke could see the man in his entirety and nearly jumped out of his skin as a result. He was faceless, without ears or even a nose, and rose to a near impossible height. His fingerless hands curled around his limbs with a dexterity Yuusuke wouldn't think possible and made Yuusuke shiver at the sight of them.

"Tarou, you remember what you need to do, right? Don't stop unless you absolutely have to. Go straight to Mukuro's palace and give her Lord Grant's letter. Do you understand that?"

Tarou just nodded and turned on his heels to place Yuusuke in the carriage. Yuusuke could hardly believe that Tarou managed to fit himself into the vehicle to put Yuusuke inside. With a quick pat to Yuusuke's head and an irritated growl from Yuusuke, the manikin-like man retreated and shut the door. The carriage lurched forward, not even giving Yuusuke the opportunity to wave a goodbye and a thank you to Mariko.

The road was bumpy and uneven. Yuusuke swore and cursed as he tried to stay steady with little success. He was no more than a dog trying to stand up in a car. All the while, however, his thoughts kept flitting away from his distress and back to Grant and his servants. He tried to be certain of their safety, but a tinge, more like an annoying throb, in the back of his brain signaled to him to be worried. Yuusuke didn't like to dwell in what-ifs; it just wasn't his job or his forte to fret over the future or wallow in the past. What's done was done and what happens happens. At least, Yuusuke felt that's how it should be. Too bad what should be and what is never really coincide, Yuusuke thought bitterly.

The sharp, sudden whiny of the beast pulling the coach was all the warning Yuusuke got before he heard the horrid splintering of wood and the unbearable heat of flying energy. The carriage lurched onto its side, sending Yuusuke colliding into it. Yuusuke felt the cool dirt from the path against his temple through the broken window. Casting his distorted gaze around, he could see the lightening sky above him where the wall of the carriage had once been. Forcing himself to move and wincing as the bitter glass dug into him, Yuusuke dared a look outside. The roaring glow of a fire engulfed the horizon. Yuusuke's vision swam with oranges and reds and black figures moving about the blaze.

"Tarou," Yuusuke whispered suddenly and looked over his shoulder to the driver's seat.

The manikin-man was nowhere to be found, nor their steed. Only after Yuusuke hauled himself out of the overturned wagon did he catch a glimpse of the driver. His fingerless hand was contorted at an odd angle underneath what looked to be the missing parts of the carriage. Crawling toward Tarou, Yuusuke reached out and gently called his name before shaking him. He got no response. Now death and Yuusuke were by no means strangers to one another, but somewhere deep inside of the boy a cord was struck. He shook Tarou roughly and called out to him.

"Looks like you got it."

"I told you. I don't miss."

"Let's just hope you didn't kill the cargo."

Yuusuke went as still as a stone at the sound of voices, but his better judgment kicked him hard and forced him to scurry on all fours toward the line of trees near the trail. Pain exploded in his knee as he moved, and the shrubbery scratched and bit into his body as he hid within their depths. He was thankful his clothes were dark, and the shadows around him were darker still. He watched through the twigs and leaves as the two men searched for him, hating himself for having to hide instead of fight. _Just wait until they get closer_, Yuusuke thought to himself. _Just wait, then you can get them. _

"He's probably gone into the forest," The man on the left said.

His companion laughed. "All we have to do is listen for the screams then!"

Tch, cocky little bastard, isn't he? Yuusuke snarled in the back of his mind and shuffled deeper into the shadows. A large foot crushed the foliage near him, stomping on the hem of his clothes and coming close to smashing his foot. Yuusuke would have growled if danger didn't lurk so close. He watched at the duo began to force their way through the thick undergrowth and wide trunks to search for him. The footsteps and crackling of twigs slowly died down, and Yuusuke hesitantly emerged from his hiding place. It was a risk, but maybe if he stayed close enough to the treeline so he could keep sight of the path, he might have a shot in escaping completely.

If only fate wasn't so cruel. Yuusuke got a few yards away from his original hiding place before he was grabbed from behind and forced to the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A pretty little thing snooping around in the big, scary woods, hm? You wouldn't happen to be from Grant's old place, would you, hun?" The man yanked the veil and wrappings from Yuusuke's head and smirked down at him. "You're much cuter like this! Hey! I found him!"

Yuusuke whipped around in the loose hold and sunk his teeth into the man's arm. As the man leaped back to escape the pain, Yuusuke swung with a right hook that collided with the man's jaw, sending the man stumbling back. Yuusuke used his good leg to kick the unbalanced man in the back of the knee and watched as he hit the ground. He knew it wasn't knock him out or even keep him down for that matter; Yuusuke's body was just too weak without his energy, demon or human, to give the attacks any push or sway. The assault did, however, buy him some precious time. While the assailant cursed and tried to overcome the stinging pain, Yuusuke scurried away deeper into the forest. Desperate for another place to hide, his brown eyes rapidly skirted back and forth over the landscape until he finally saw a small opening in a tree. He darted toward it, ignoring the pain in his knee, and tried to force his way into the hollow.

"I got you!" A man's voice shouted and yanked at Yuusuke's leg as Yuusuke clung desperately to the tree's bark.

The sheer pressure and pain of the man pulling on his leg was almost too much to take. His nails bit and dug into the tree's dark skin as he continued to struggle to get away. He should just let go his mind argued, he was caught, and he was stupid for still trying to hide where the enemy knew full well where he was. 'Shut up!' is all he could shriek at the logic his mind was spitting out. The way he figured things, he was playing this thing smart. Sure, these two idiots knew he was hiding in a tree trunk, but at least inside its dark embrace, he was out of their reach. He was positive he could out-last them. They would wait for him to hungrily crawl from his hole, while he was safely waited for help. His scent was all over the place, and they were dangerously close to Mukuro's home. If one of her men didn't investigate, Hiei and Kurama would surely recognize his scent as they meandered through looking for him. It could work, he chanted over and over in his head. He knew it would. Yuusuke was the luckiest son of a bitch in all three worlds, damn it, and these two assholes were going to have their faces meet the ground as soon as Hiei and Kurama got there! Never-mind the irrationality of his thoughts. It would work! Something always worked out.

"Let go, damn you!" The man cursed.

With one final jerk, Yuusuke's blunt nails were shaved down to the skin as he was pulled away from the tree and came crashing to the ground. The man descended on him, smirking and pushing his hand down on his chest to keep him from squirming. Yuusuke naturally struggled despite the increasing pressure on his ribs. He kicked sharply and viciously at the giant man's stomach and chest, earning growls and snarls in pain and frustration. He pulled away, and Yuusuke turned on the cool earth to scramble back to his sanctuary, but the ogre's hand wrapped tightly around his neck and once again, pressed him into the dirt. Yuusuke's hands flew up to the thick fingers cutting off his air supply and tried to pry them off.

"There's nothin' you can do now, boy. Might as well give up."

A terror swept over Yuusuke from the depths of his soul. The sheer act of not being able to breathe sent him into a frenzy of fear and his vicious struggling was renewed. As darkness began to pepper his vision, the distress of losing his life began to set in. He could only remember a handful of times when he felt this sort of panic. His mind was suddenly swept back to the moments when Toguro approached him at the construction site, to the moment that damn car was nearing the child he saved, to the moment by the river. His eyes widened at the thought. The river, that snake-bastard, _Hiei_. He could have started crying. Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Ma, and so many others, he'd never see them again if he died here, and there was nothing he could do to get loose this time.

"Bout damn time," The man murmured.

And with that, Urameshi Yuusuke passed out.

* * *

He moaned as he came back to consciousness. He was barely aware of the dull aches running through him or the bandages around his fingertips or even the chains around his wrists. As the white mists of sleep began to lift from his vision, he could finally concentrate on all these things and more. His brown eyes looked around, and his heart sunk low in his chest. He was back in his room at Daichi's. Yuusuke found himself suddenly wishing he had been strangled to death by that ape back in the woods.

"Finally awake I see," Daichi's smooth voice wafted about the room like a horrid smell.

Yuusuke shut his eyes and kept his head down. Defeat wasn't something the great Urameshi was used to, but he was feeling all the effects of it now. He let his body sag and supported his whole weight on the chains hanging from the ceiling. Daichi rose from his spot in the room and moved toward his pet, reaching out and stroking Yuusuke's dark hair. Yuusuke didn't even make a move to stop him. Getting a rise out of him would give Daichi too much satisfaction, and Yuusuke was just too crushed to care what the bastard did.

"I'd like to apologize for how my men manhandled you, but I'm really not one for giving apologies to people who don't really deserve it," Daichi ran his finger down Yuusuke's chin and over his lips. "I know it wasn't your idea to have Grant pull such an idiotic maneuver, but you went along with it nonetheless. That in itself is enough to place part of the blame on you. Punishment is needed but don't worry, Yuu-chan. I won't hurt you anymore than you already are."

Daichi pressed the pad of his index finger against a sharp fang and let a bubble of blood appear on the surface of his skin. He ripped back the clothes hiding Yuusuke's legs and revealed a slightly deformed and very aggravated broken knee. He quickly pressed his flowing finger against the wounded joint, drawing a perfect circle first before drawing in the more delicate and complicated designs. He let a puff of air wash over the wet seal and dried it instantly. Yuusuke still hadn't made a move. The new tattoo on his skin didn't hurt, and other than being an eyesore, it was of no concern. Daichi smirked and licked the blood from his finger as he admired his work.

"This is the Seal of Suppression. It stops the body from healing the particular portion its placed on. I think this is punishment enough. Should you prove to me that you have thought thoroughly about what you have done, everything you have done, and are truly sorry for it, I'll remove this and even fix this disgusting little deformity of yours," Daichi scoffed and flicked a purple, swollen lump of flesh, causing the slightest flinch to tense Yuusuke's muscles. "You're filthy. I'll send Hinata in to clean you."

Yuusuke didn't even notice Daichi's departure. Instead, he focused on a ruffle in his bedding. _You're filthy_. The quote echoed in his mind. He pulled his knees as tightly to his chest as he could muster given his position, ignoring the pain and burying his face into the soft, though dirty, skin of his thighs and knees. He didn't make a noise; He hardly breathed. Here rests Urameshi Yuusuke, once a proud, brash, strong young man, now reduced to a sex toy and filthy whore to the demented Daichi-sama. Everything had worked out so well in the past. His luck never failed him, so why the hell was everything so fucked up now? It wasn't fair! Lady Luck has the worst sense of humor if she thinks this is funny. Thanks for nothing, you bitch.

He was distantly aware of warm hands cupping his cheeks, forcing him to look up from his knees and into two deep bottomless blue eyes. Those eyes were glazed over with tears as their owner's hands set to work getting the dirt and grime off of Yuusuke's body. Hinata could feel the pain and anguish rolling off the former detective in huge waves of misery. It almost made him miserable looking at the fallen man, but he wouldn't allow himself to fall so completely as Yuusuke had. Without warning Hinata forced his way between Yuusuke's legs and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck, thoroughly surprising and confusing the demon lord.

"Hinata?"

Hinata just squeezed him tighter and buried his thin fingers into the thick, dark locks on Yuusuke's head. His eyes were squeezed almost painfully shut as he clung to him. He couldn't allow the half-demon to sink into depression. That was a pit he had no hope of climbing out of should he fall in. He needed someone, and Hinata was determined to be that someone, just as Grant and Ritsuka had been those someones to him. The blonde had listened so intently to Yuusuke ramble on and on about how his friends, those wonderful beautiful friends of his, would come and save them both, about how they would never just accept his kidnapping, and how he had seen the fierce determination on their faces the last time he had seen them. Hinata would have to be determined too; not just for Yuusuke's sake, but for his friends' as well.

As Hinata held him close, Yuusuke let his mind wander back to Grant and his home, hoping he was alright. Letting his eyes travel back down, he noticed the faintest streak of black against a pale patch of skin just under Hinata's collar. The thoughts raced to him faster than a lightning bolt. Grant had said these seals could be taken off by a person with a higher power level, and Hinata only had a third or less of what Yuusuke had. However, Yuusuke deflated slightly as he thought, Yuusuke himself couldn't get a hold of his spirit energy.

With a sigh he let his head fall against Hinata's long, blonde silken tresses curled slightly under the weight of Yuusuke's cheek and tickled the most sensitive parts of Yuusuke's face. It was comforting; not only because it was a caring embrace from someone in a similar situation, but because of its familiarity. It was the same feeling, the same touch, Yuusuke got whenever he stood too close to Kurama. The smell of their hair was almost the same too. The feelings that arose were a weird, complicated mixture of sadness and serenity, and Yuusuke wasn't sure if he liked it.

_Kurama_.

An idea suddenly hit him as a memory rolled forth from the depths of his brain. It was a memory he kept at bay due to its irritating, infuriating consequences. It was of the fights with Gama, Touya, and Bakken - back when Kurama and Yuusuke were helplessly outnumbered and Kurama, energy sealed away and fatigued, was determined to beat three of the five fighters by himself. Yuusuke distinctively remembered Kurama smeared Gama's seals with his blood. Maybe, just maybe, Yuusuke could smear Hinata's with his.

"Hinata!" Yuusuke suddenly, desperately cried. "I need you to take off your shirt!"

Hinata jerked back and covered his chest with his arms. Just what the hell was Yuusuke thinking? Had these days in Daichi's clutches influenced him down the path only Daichi and his dark-hearted kin had dared to tread? Yuusuke struggled against his bindings as he forced himself closer to Hinata to whispering range.

"I know how to get out of here," Yuusuke murmured in the lowest of low tones. "But I need to get to that seal on your back."

Hinata hesitantly nodded and stripped the shirt off his back, revealing a wide, curvy design across his skin. A hot blush colored his cheeks as Yuusuke stared down at him. A series of squishy sounding pops confused Hinata at first, but he couldn't dwell on what the sound could be. Yuusuke dragged his bleeding tongue across the flat expanse of Hinata's spine, causing the boy to shyly arch away with surprise. The taste of metal and ink was almost enough to make Yuusuke gag, but he completed the bloody trail up Hinata's back and leaned back to look over his work. Sure enough, the seal was completely destroyed, and Yuusuke could feel Hinata's energy steadily rising.

"No, no, no, no, no! Keep it down! Keep it down!" He caught himself shouting and adjusted his tone to a whisper. "Control your energy. If Daichi feels it, we'll be in trouble!"

Instantly, Hinata's energy deflated and he pulled his shirt back over his frame. Timid blue eyes looked over his shoulder at the former detective. What now? He was grateful to Yuusuke for releasing his energy and, ultimately, taking Daichi's tracker off him, but he had such lowly energy, there was hardly anything that he could do with it. Yuusuke smiled and shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"You remember what my friends look like, right? Remember what I told you, hm?" Hinata shrugged and Yuusuke nodded without-so-much as an acknowledgment toward Hinata's gesture. "There's three of them all together, but I don't think one of them is with the other two. Kurama's tall, got real red hair, green eyes, smells like roses, and looks sorta," Yuusuke cringed slightly. Gentle was the wrong word for Kurama. He's experienced the darker side of the demon, and gentle sure as hell didn't cut it. "Sophisicated," Yeah, two points for Yuusuke, he praised. "And there's a real short one, Hiei. He's looks angry, is angry, and will always be angry. Got black hair with a bit of white, uhh, will most likely be wearing black, has red eyes," Damnt, why the hell was this so hard? They were his friends! Why couldn't he describe them better? "I promise you'll know them when you see them! But look, you're small enough to slip through those bars."

Hinata eyed the barred window before turning to Yuusuke in horror. This was really happening. Tears welled up in those baby blues, and he shook his head. Yuusuke scooted closer to the young boy and nudged him to get his attention. Hinata instantly wrapped his arms around the detective's torso and buried his face into his chest. Yuusuke sighed.

"Look, I know you're scared, but I promise you'll be okay. We've got to do this quick, Hinata. We miss this chance, we're fucked. I don't have anything after this. I'm not the brightest dude. This is all I've got," Yuusuke rested his nose and chin in Hinata's hair. "You'll be fine. Daichi won't even know you're gone until tomorrow at the very earliest. I'm going to keep him busy," Hinata tightened his grip on him. Yuusuke tensed and gritted his teeth. "Hinata, let go of me, and do it now. Slip through the damn bars and fucking run," Hinata didn't move, but his grip lessened. Yuusuke's anger boiled over. "What did I just say? Get lost!"

Hinata immediately jumped away from the detective, searching him over and finding a blinding rage glistening on Yuusuke's surface. He skitted off the bed and to the window, slipping easily through its bars and standing on the ledge outside. As Hinata, scared of the situation and Yuusuke's outburst, hung on the ledge and carefully folded the shutters back to where they belonged, he stole a glance to the detective and received just a smile. With that, Hinata closed the shutters and leaped down to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who reviewed, especially you Cretin. I do, in fact, check my reviews quite frequently, and your review made me laugh. It gave me the push I needed to actually get my lazy ass in gear. I hope you read this.


	5. Finally Found

**Author's Note:** Again, unedited. Enjoy.**  
Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own Ueno Hoshi, Min-Jee, Yuuka, and a few other characters.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 5**

* * *

Yuusuke was damn proud of himself. He had stalled Daichi's knowledge of Hinata's disappearance for longer than he had anticipated. For a day and a half after Hinata flew the coop, Yuusuke had kept Daichi severely unaware of anything and everything else but him. Grant had tried to flatter him, Yuusuke lied through his teeth; he was so much worse than you, _Daichi-sama_; No one could _possibly_ even _think_ to be better. At first, Daichi was understandably stunned and hardly trusted the former detective, but soon warmed up to Yuusuke's blatant lies at the sight of those chocolate irises staring at him so intently and, what he mistook was, lustily. It was then just a matter of removing clothes and getting prepared. Daichi couldn't have had a better wet dream than what Yuusuke presented.

Yuusuke may have been proud in an odd way, but he knew he'd have to scrub extra hard later. If there was a later, Yuusuke cringed inwardly as Daichi pressed him against the blankets for yet another round. He grunted at the tight pull on his wrists. After all of this, Daichi still didn't trust him enough to remove his cuffs. Not that Yuusuke blamed him; things certainly wouldn't have lasted as long as they had if he had removed them. All Yuusuke would have to do is involuntarily punch him, and that would be that; and, sorry to say, Yuusuke refused to cling to Daichi to keep up his ploy.

_Hinata,_ Yuusuke thought as he distanced himself from what was happening, _I really hope you're getting somewhere_.

Quickly enough, Daichi finally pulled away and began to dress. Yuusuke dared a sigh of relief as Daichi left his room and left Yuusuke to lay in the filth. Yuusuke couldn't bring himself to care, however. He was tired, he was sore, and more importantly, he was worried. He hoped to whoever was listening that Hinata was fine and, at the very least, getting somewhere where he would be safe. Yuusuke shut his eyes. They were red and prickly from lack of sleep. Never had this bed felt so damn comfortable.

The comfort was severely short-lived. A roar in utter anger reverberated throughout Daichi's entire home, snapping anyone who had been sleeping wide awake and startling everyone else. Without warning, Yuusuke's door was nearly knocked off its hinges as Daichi stormed in and backhanded him. The blow was almost enough to fracture his jaw, but Yuusuke kept a calm demeanor and cast his gaze toward the irate Master of the House.

"Where is he?" Daichi roared as he grabbed Yuusuke by the hair. "What the hell did you do! I know you had something to do with this!"

"Dunno what yer talkin' about," Came Yuusuke's hoarse reply.

"Hinata!" Daichi bellowed louder. "What have you done with Hinata! He was last seen in here! What the fuck did you do, filth!"

Yuusuke smirked defiantly. "Dunno where he is. Haven't seen him since he left."

"You're a lying bitch!" Daichi's face was almost purple with rage as he roughly pushed Yuusuke away from him. "I'll make you tell me where you sent him. Ritsuka!"

The dark-skinned servant was there immediately. Yuusuke could feel the warm aura of the drow moving closer and closer to his bedside before stopping by Daichi. Not that Yuusuke cared. He was busy bracing himself for whatever punishment Daichi had in store. He dared a look toward the duo just as a sharp, stinging pain slapped across his back. He cried out involuntarily. His flesh tore from his body, and blood ran down the expanse of his back. Another sudden crack and white hot pain zipped through him. Again, he screamed. The lashes continued to come at regular intervals, hitting the most sensitive parts of his back and sides with each downward crack.

The pain was almost unbearable. First contact didn't hurt nearly as much as when the whip tore itself away, taking skin, blood, and sweat with it. Daichi was barking out some sort of interrogation, but Yuusuke could hardly hear. Between the whipping, his screams, and his own body trying to brace itself, he couldn't focus. He'd have to tell Kurama how much scarier he thought his weapon was next time he saw him. _Kurama_, Yuusuke thought from far away. It was almost enough to make him cry, these stupid thoughts.

"Master Daichi!"

Long, warm arms wrapped around Yuusuke tenderly. The scent of earth and fresh air wafted around him, encasing him in its tight safety. The whip stopped coming down on his back, and his face was resting against a hard, welcoming chest. Yuusuke almost fell asleep right there, but the rock of his savior's breathing kept him awake.

"Lord Daichi, please stop," Ritsuka's wonderful voice hummed through his chest and into Yuusuke. "You'll kill him at this rate. I know it's bold of me to do this, but I must. Your rage will lose you not only one, but both of your favorites. Quell your anger, and at least let me tend to him before you decide, if you decide, to continue this punishment."

"Get off of him, Ritsuka," Daichi hissed through gritted teeth.

Ritsuka, after a moment of hesitation, released Yuusuke and backed away from the bed. Daichi rose his arm to strike, only to have his wrist grabbed by the drow. A sharp look was thrown Ritsuka's way.

"Release me!" Daichi roared.

Ritsuka's hand dropped to his side and he dropped to his knee in respect. "I ask to be his substitution."

"What?" Daichi hissed again.

"I demand the rite of substitution," Ritsuka repeated. "Let me take the rest of his punishment. He's no good to you dead, Lord Daichi. Surely you realize this. Please, I beg you, take your rage out on me."

Everything was silent except for Yuusuke's ragged breathing. It stood as the only sign that time was in fact still moving. With a scowl, Daichi nodded his head and glared at Yuusuke's back as Ritsuka slowly removed his shirt and knelt down on the floor with dignity. He didn't lean forward to place his hands on the hard wood as a brace, but instead curled his long fingers delicately around the curve of his knee. He didn't bother with a stubborn, upright pose, but instead let his body arch slightly toward the ceiling as he stared blankly at the floor. It wasn't his first whipping, and he was certain it wouldn't be his last. Ritsuka was no stranger to how this would work. It was best to let Daichi tire himself and wait until the moment came where he could rest and recover.

The first crack came without warning, and Yuusuke flinched at the sound, expecting pain to follow. When none did, he dared a dazed look toward the blurry figure on the floor. Another strike from the black whip and another crack tore more flesh from Ritsuka's body. Yuusuke winced again at the sound, but didn't take his eyes off the poor drow on the ground. How could he have possibly not screamed? He knew how painful it was having had firsthand experience, so how in the world could Ritsuka just sit there and take it?

_Especially for me_, Yuusuke thought grimly. His eyes were watering, and this time he didn't try to stop the tears from falling, blurring his vision further. Even through his fuzzy and waterlogged sight, Yuusuke saw Ritsuka's head turn toward him, and his sharp gaze pierced into his very soul. The sound of the whip was utterly lost, the pain still screaming in their backs had faded to nothing, and the heated anger swirling in the air had vanished as their eyes met. Yuusuke couldn't bring himself to break away until the whip had stopped its onslaught.

Daichi grabbed Ritsuka by the hair and forced him to look away from Yuusuke. Yuusuke's chin instantly dropped to his chest, but he kept a tired ear on the conversation. "Clean both of you up, Ritsuka. Change the sheets. Clean the room. I want everything spotless," Daichi released Ritsuka as he nodded and moved toward the door. "You saved him this time, but he has to make up for _five years_ of punishment. After all, little Hinata's been with us that long. He owes me all that time!"

The door slammed, and Ritsuka immediately fell forward gracelessly, face hitting the flooring hard enough to fracture his cheek bone. He panted rapidly and tried to quiet the pain still singing in every nerve in his body. Yuusuke was nearly asleep, but his muscles kept twitching and jumping as if still expecting pain and mercilessly kept him from falling into unconsciousness. Ritsuka finally found the strength to push himself off the floor and move toward the former detective.

"Yuusuke?" His melodious voice called. "Yuusuke, are you awake? Are you still in pain?"

"No," Yuusuke murmured. "No pain."

"I'm sorry, Yuusuke," Ritsuka whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Yuusuke shook his head and couldn't form words. Really, what could he say to that? He heard Ritsuka move from the side of the bed and stumble into the nearest bathroom. After a moment or two of fumbling about, he returned and sat behind him. Yuusuke arched away painfully as a stinging pain ran its hot claws over his still bleeding wounds. A loud hiss escaped through his teeth.

"Forgive me," Ritsuka muttered without sincerity. "It'll help your wounds heal."

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

Ritsuka didn't answer right away. "Everyone deserves freedom, Yuusuke."

* * *

Two weeks of trudging around getting nowhere. Hiei's patience was nonexistent.

"As a matter of fact, I know quite a bit about him," KoEnma said as he waltzed over to the duo.

Kurama sat back and looked up at the teenage ruler of Spirit World patiently. Hiei was on the edge of his seat, ready to pounce and beat the idiot to death if he didn't get on with it soon. KoEnma cleared his throat diplomatically.

"Lord Daichi has quite the record."

"Well, obviously if you know about him!" Hiei instantly snapped. "It's not like you keep adequate records of people who do any good. Not that you keep _adequate_ records period!"

"I'm going to chose to ignore that comment," KoEnma shook his head. "Daichi, from what we know, is rather skilled with seals and binding incantations. It's rumored that he can bind even S-Class demons with relative ease. However, if we had to put a letter to him, he'd be a C-Class demon at best. There's not much else to him other than his seals."

"That would pose a problem," Kurama admitted. "Do we have any sort of information on just what kind of seals he can perform?"

"Unfortunately, no. Sorry to say, but even you probably couldn't put together, much less keep up with, a list of his limits. The area he excels in is constantly changing and morphing to be stronger, easier to wield, and less complex and delicate. No doubt he keeps himself well informed and up-to-date on the latest techniques, if he hasn't already developed something new himself. I can tell you that most of his seals are inhibitors. Suppression and confinement mostly."

"Tch!" Hiei scoffed. "Wonderful!"

"Alright, now that we know a little about his strengths and weaknesses, can you tell us about his location?"

"Well, that's where it gets a tiny bit tricky. Daichi is very cautious. He has a roving home."

"A roving home?" Hiei questioned.

"Precisely."

"You mean, he jumps houses."

"Not quite. He moves his entire home."

Hiei and Kurama were quiet for a moment before Hiei scoffed again.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to spot then," Kurama guessed, ignoring Hiei's irritation. "Surely someone would have seen a mobile home."

"Maybe, maybe not," KoEnma nodded and withdrew a scroll of paper from his pocket. Pinning the paper down with rocks, he carefully unrolled it to reveal a map of Makai. "I may not be able to tell you exactly where his home is right now, however, I can tell you where it travels," He dug into his pocket again and bit the cap off a marker, drawing a large circle around a high mountain on the map. "It rotates around here. I can't tell you which direction or at what speed, but it's definitely around this peak. I'm hoping one of you have been here before."

"I have," Kurama spoke up. "I'm quite familiar with it."

"Great! So we don't have to worry about that."

"How reliable is this information?" Hiei questioned. "How the hell do we know you're not wrong?"

"Well, you don't," KoEnma said as he rolled the scroll and handed it off to Kurama. "But I wouldn't intentionally steer you wrong. After all, Yuusuke and I might not have always seen eye-to-eye, but he's a dear friend, and I would never want him to suffer."

Hiei growled and hopped off his perch. "Come on then, Kurama! We've already wasted too much time!"

Kurama nodded his head in thanks to KoEnma. "You've been a great help."

KoEnma shook his head. "No problem. Just make sure I don't see Yuusuke before you two do."

"We'll find him," Kurama said simply and went after Hiei.

And so, after all that slap-happy bullshit, Kurama and Hiei had trekked through Makai to the base of the mountain. Kurama was true to his word; he was quite familiar with the ins and outs of the mountain; however, some of the paths he had frequented in his time in Makai were overgrown and underused; some were entirely impassible. It only served to fan the flames of Hiei's growing irritation fire. Currently, they walked along a broad, well-beaten path, hoping the trail would lead to a town where questions could be asked.

"That child didn't know jack shit!" Hiei bellowed suddenly. "He talks out of his ass half the time and the other half he gets lucky! Yuusuke'll be waiting dead in Spirit World before we can find him, or worse! He'll have lost his mind, and we'll have to kill him ourselves to put him out of his damn misery!"

"Hiei," Kurama sharply cut him off. "I don't want to hear that."

"You don't want to hear it?" Hiei hissed through his fangs. "Truth hurts, fox!"

A pair of blue eyes stared at the duo through the bushes. Hiei drew his sword the moment the creature darted out and rushed toward Kurama, but his attack didn't connect. Tiny arms wrapped themselves around Kurama's waist, and a small face pressed itself into his stomach, soaking his shirt through with tears. Hiei stared with a look that did not do justice to his confusion. Kurama stood completely still, equally confused. The small face looked up at him with the most pitiful expression and began to cry harder.

"Do you know this child, Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head and, as gently as he could, pried the tiny arms and hands off of him, holding the child at arms length as he knelt down. The little girl wiped at her tear-stained and red cheeks with the backs of her scratched and bruised hands. Kurama's thumbs moved to help rid her of the tears.

"Shhh," Kurama hushed. "No need to cry."

The girl shook her head and cried harder. She was a mess from head to toe. Her hair was full of debris and leaves, her clothes were tore and covered with dirt, and her body was bruised and scratched wherever her clothes didn't cover. Kurama shifted uncomfortably on his feet and tried to smooth back the child's hair.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"We don't have time for this!" Hiei snarled.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She shook her head in dismay and wrapped her tiny, doll-like hands around her throat.

"You can't speak?" Kurama questioned.

"Figures."

The girl nodded. Hiei began to walk away.

"Just leave her, Kurama! We have more important things to manage than some child!"

The girl frantically shook her head and rushed after him, clinging to his cloak and falling to her knees as dead weight. She shouted wordlessly at him, and the tears spilled down her face with new vigor. He tried to rip himself away from the sobbing girl, but her hands held tight to him. Kurama moved toward them and eyed her neck.

"Get off me!" Hiei growled.

Kurama's hands flew to the girl's neck and moved nimbly over the collar. "Hold still. Please stop moving."

There was a sudden snap, and the high-pitch of her voice returned. "Please! Don't leave! You're Hiei and Kurama, aren't you? He'll die if I don't lead you back! He'll die, he'll die, he'll die!"

Kurama and Hiei held their breaths as the girl continued to sob at their feet, completely oblivious to the fact that she was again able to speak. Her hands released Hiei's cloak and found her face. Kurama was the first to move and knelt down to her once again. He gently pulled her hands from her face and thumbed the fat tears away.

"Who'll die?"

"Yuusuke," The girl's breath caught in her throat for a moment. Her hand rose up slowly and touched her throat. "My voice."

Kurama caught her by the shoulders to bring her back to the conversation, nearly to the point of shaking her, "Where's Yuusuke?"

"You are Hiei and Kurama, right? He told me to find you. He said you two would be looking for him, and that I'd know it was you when I saw you. You are them, right?" Kurama nodded almost frantically. "He's at Lord Diachi's mansion. I can take you there, but it's the middle of moving season so it might take a little longer than normal. Maybe about three days."

"Yuusuke can last three more days. I'm sure of it," Kurama murmured as he rose to his feet and helped the girl up. "What's your name?"

"Hinata."

"How the hell do we know she's not lying?" Hiei commented and eyed the petite blonde.

"He," Hinata corrected. "I'm a boy. Daichi kept my hair long as a sort of joke. Said I had a girl's name, so I should look like a girl. And I'm sorry. There's not much proof I can give you."

"You knowing about Yuusuke is proof enough," Kurama walked over to Hiei, and bending over to his level, he whispered into Hiei's ear, "Even if his intent isn't completely pure, at the very least we might get him to direct us to Daichi's. This has been our only lead thus far. We can continue to run in circles, or we can put our trust in this child. In my honest opinion, he's not a threat."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Hiei hoarsely whispered back before turning his back on the fox.

"Well, we have a long walk ahead of us. There's a town not too far up ahead. From there, we can follow the path," Hinata's voice trailed off, and his eyes rolled up into his head. Kurama shot forward to catch him just as he began to fall.

"He's slightly dehydrated," Kurama said after a moment's passing. "But I think he's just fatigued. It doesn't seem like he's been taking care of himself."

Like I care, Hiei snidely thought as he snorted and began to walk without waiting for the fox to catch up. Kurama hoisted the boy into his arms with ease and hurriedly went after him.

* * *

All of Yuusuke's weight was being supported by his wrists. He couldn't even gather the strength to lift his head. Two weeks of scanty food, less water, and a consistent beating would do that to even the toughest youkai; and Yuusuke, despite being hard-headed and badass, was certainly not the toughest demon to roam about.

"You know how to end this Yuusuke. Tell me where you sent Hinata, and this will all stop. He wouldn't have just fled from here by himself. He's a notorious coward. He'd need an incentive."

When Yuusuke didn't speak, the hard strike of the whip lashed across his chest. He didn't even cry out; or rather, he couldn't. He hadn't the strength. He hardly thought he was bleeding anymore. A frustrated roar came from the demon lord and again, he cracked his whip across the former detective's body. The slightest arch in pain was the only sign Yuusuke was still alive. He is so lucky, Yuusuke thought, that I can't get to him, that Hiei and Kurama aren't here to see what he's doing.

Those thoughts were the only thing keeping him stable. The thoughts of being back home, goofing off with Kuwabara, sleeping in his own bed, spending time with Keiko, talking with Kurama, and even having a one-sided conversation with Hiei. As happy as the memories were, the reflections were enough to kill him. It seemed impossible that they would ever happen again, especially now. Yuusuke knew what it felt like to die, and although his deaths before were quick, he felt the slip of being thrown outside of one's self. He could feel that slip now, but it was so much worse. It hurt to think about it. Everything hurt. He wished he had enough fluid in his body to cry.

The door creaked open, and in stepped Ritsuka. He had been forbidden to interfere, so Yuusuke, even as dazed, fatigued, and distant as he was, wondered why he was now here.

"Getting anywhere?" Ritsuka questioned softly, not daring to look at Yuusuke.

"Hardly," Daichi hissed. "What are you doing here? I told you not to interfere!"

"I heard you stop," Ritsuka replied simply. "I merely came to tell you that dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"I'll take it in here," Daichi expected Ritsuka to leave immediately, but instead the drow stood firmly in the doorway. "What?"

"And for Yuusuke?"

"Absolutely nothing. Don't call him Yuusuke. Call him filth!" A cold, wet bubble of mucus hit Yuusuke's forehead as Daichi spat.

"Yes, my lord."

Suddenly, a look of pure realization dawned on Daichi's face. A wicked smirk and an insane laughter began to rise up from his chest. "Why didn't I think of this before?" He murmured to himself. "Ritsuka, you are healed, correct?"

"Correct, my lord."

"Find Hinata." Ritsuka tensed up horribly. Daichi's voice rose up to holler as he laughed. "Find Hinata! Do as I say! Leave now and find him! I don't care how long it takes you!"

Ritsuka was silent and bowed stiffly before leaving. Daichi dropped the whip in his hand to clutch his sides as he continued his hysterics. He shook his head, and the smirk still contorted his face.

"Daichi, you old fool! You've let your anger get the better of you!" More laughter boomed and bounced off the walls. "You completely forgot about your one true servant! Oh, just delightful," Daichi moved toward Yuusuke and grabbed his face. Yuusuke's eyes were glazed over and hardly focused on him. "Looks like your beatings are done, my boy. Ritsuka will find Hinata and bring him back here with little effort, but I have enjoyed our time together. Don't think I'm done with you yet, however. I have friends who wish to meet you."

Yuusuke's head was again dropped, and the chains on his wrists were pulled, forcing him to sit up straight and raising him off his knees slightly. Within minutes of his new adjustment, he heard footfalls in the chamber. All he heard after that was "He's all yours," before three sets of hands and three bodies were pressed up against him. Teeth sunk into his throat, and Yuusuke found the strength to cry out again.

* * *

He didn't know how he could possibly keep up with those two. He had told them three days, and here they were, a little more than half a day later and almost three-fourths of the way there. Hinata was struggling. It may have been his lack of nutrients the past two weeks, it might have been that he was still very, very tired, or it may have been that these two were just very determined; whatever the reason, Hinata was having trouble. He fell to his knees, panting and sweating, a good thirty feet behind Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was the first to notice his absence and doubled back.

"You two walk so fast," Hinata panted. "There's no way I can keep up."

"You give yourself far too little credit. You're very weak right now. I don't blame you for having so much trouble."

"I do," Hiei commented, appearing at Kurama's side.

"Hiei," Kurama hissed.

"Shut it, Kurama! He's nothing but a liability! Just what kind of lowly demon are you anyway? I'm surprised you survived alone for as long as you have! Your luck is as great as your worthlessness!"

Hinata was quiet for the longest moment. His eyes shadowed and hid themselves behind a veil of golden hair as he stared down at his hands. Hiei turned his back on Kurama and Hinata with every intention of leaving them both there. Clenching his hands into fists, Hinata looked up with tears threatening to fall. He boldly blinked them back and huffed.

"That's not what Yuusuke thinks," Hiei froze and turned to glare at the child. Hinata rose to his feet and snorted. "I've been told how worthless I am for five years. It hurts for people to tell me that still, but what would hurt a lot more is for me to let Yuusuke down. I don't know how or why Yuusuke has a friend as _mean_ as you, but he asked me to find you and tell you where he is."

"And you have!" Hiei snapped, whipping around to face him fully. "You're no longer needed! Get lost, child!"

"I've told you were Daichi lives, not where Yuusuke is! His mansion's like a maze that goes on forever unless you know where you're going or have been living there! Since you haven't lived there and don't know where you're going, you still need me whether you like it or not! I don't know what you think 'worthless' means, but to me that's not worthless at all!" Hinata let his hands relax and he looked down at the ground. "I know I'm slowing you down and I'm sorry. I'm not strong and I'm not smart, but at the very least you can give me the chance to lead you to Yuusuke. We both want to help him after all."

Hiei continued to glare at Hinata, and Hinata felt himself slowly melting under that sharp crimson gaze. Thankfully, Kurama stood tall and cleared the charged air between them.

"Hinata is right, Hiei," Kurama calmly stated. "Do not let your anger get the better of you. Remember what happened last time you rushed in with abandoned reason."

A deep growl radiated from Hiei's chest, "It's just like you to side with someone like him."

The next instant was a blur of movement. The familiar smell of freshly turned earth and a flash of copper skin was all the warning the trio got. A tanned hand wrapped around the hilt of Hiei's sword, ripped it from its sheath, and swung it with such speed and intensity that Kurama almost didn't have the time to dodge. The blade's tip ran across the pale expanse of his cheek, walking the narrow line of fatality and safety. Kurama grabbed Hinata and sprung backwards just as Hiei moved forward to land a punch.

"Ritsuka!" Hinata shouted. "Ritsuka, stop!"

Ritsuka moved with the grace of a dancer out of Hiei's way and connected his foot with Hiei's stomach, sending him flying down the path. Kurama set Hinata down, pushing him out of the way, before summoning his rose whip. The green length wrapped around the shining metal of Hiei's sword and ripped it out of Ritsuka's grasp, flinging it carelessly into the dirt. Ritsuka turned his eyes to Kurama and withdrew his dagger. They collided in a fury of whip lashes and glints of metal.

"We meet again," said Ritsuka in a smooth, almost bored tone as he successfully countered another crack of Kurama's whip.

"So we have."

"You have something very dear to my master. I'm sorry, but I've been set out to find him, and you are in the way yet again."

"I suppose I owe you an apology then as well. You'll find when I locate something of interest, I hardly like to let it go."

Hiei returned with haste, becoming nothing more than a black and white blur as he threw punches and kicks toward Ritsuka. He seemed to make this fight look so easy; Ritsuka dodged every blow, countered every attack, and retaliated at every opportunity. Somehow, he had lured their dance over to Hiei's forgotten sword. With a swift kick, he sent Hiei flying yet again and ripped Kurama's weapon from his hands. He flipped the sword up with his foot, and in the moment Kurama and Hiei began to recover from the vicious strikes, launched the blade with the speed and accuracy of a bullet. Kurama found himself being flung back and pinned to a tree by the cuffs of his shirt. The tip of the sword had stapled his wrists to the trunk, and the more he struggled, the more stuck he seemed to become.

Hiei came back with a vengeance, but Ritsuka was already waiting. With Kurama's whip still in hand, he moved out of the way of Hiei's enraged onslaught, and at the first opportunity, he cracked the whip and successfully bound him. Hiei dared a struggle, but found the thorns dug themselves deeply, painfully when he did. Small streams of blood oozed through his cloak as the thorns finally settled in his broken skin.

Satisfied, Ritsuka made his predatory walk toward the frightened Hinata. Ritsuka twirled his dagger as he spoke, "You're by far too conspicuous, Hinata. It took almost no time at all to find you."

"Ritsuka," Hinata breathed through his fright. "Don't."

Ritsuka's hand shot out and grabbed Hinata by the hair the moment Hinata turned to make a run for it. Ritsuka raised his dagger with every intent to strike. Kurama's eyes widen at the sight, and coaxed the coursing vines he had summoned not a few seconds earlier to work harder in freeing him. They pulled and tugged at the sword with all their might, but only succeeded in wiggling the steel. Kurama's spiritual plea became all the more desperate at Hinata's scream.

Ritsuka swung his dagger down, and Hinata braced himself for the worst. How could Daichi be so cruel as to send Ritsuka to get rid of him? Tears poured down his face as the blade connected, but to his amazement, there was no pain. In fact, he found himself suddenly falling back onto his bottom and feeling lighter. His blue eyes looked up at the drow in questioning, and a cascade of golden locks fell into his lap. Questions glistened on the every part of Hinata's face as he looked up to stare into the stormy eyes of the dark elf. A tan finger reached out and gently pressed its tip onto Hinata's nose.

"I found you."

Ritsuka turned without a word and moved toward the still struggling Kurama. With ease, he yanked the sword from the tree and flicked it carelessly over to Hiei. It sliced clean through the thickest part of the plant whip as it fell, freeing Hiei from his trap. Kurama turned the moment he was freed, but Ritsuka had already gone. Hiei threw the remnants of Kurama's whip off him in every direction.

"What the hell was the point in that!" He shouted as he retrieved his sword and angrily sheathed it.

"He needed to find me," Hinata murmured.

"Obviously!" Hiei scoffed.

"Why go through all that trouble then?" Kurama asked.

Hinata sighed. "Ritsuka lives by different rules than we do. He told me once that if one of his kind owe someone their life, they will do anything that person says to do. Lord Daichi saved Ritsuka a long time ago. I'm not sure how, but I know Ritsuka has been at his side since that time. Lord Daichi can ask anything, and Ritsuka will do it, but sometimes, he only does what Lord Daichi told him and not what he meant to say. Lord Daichi will be very mad when Ritsuka gets back."

"We got lucky then," Kurama stated finally. "In any case, we need to keep going. Hiei, are you well enough for that?"

"Of course I am!" Hiei snapped.

.~:|:~.

"You were right, Hinata," Kurama commented as he tossed his gaze up and down the hall. Each way looked exactly the same. "I can truthfully say we would have been completely and utterly lost had we attempted this venture on our own."

"Tch! I say we are now," Hiei retorted as he shot a glare at a defenseless painting nearby.

"We're in the west wing on the first floor. If Lord Daichi hasn't moved Yuusuke, then we need to go up one stairway and into the east wing."

"How are you so certain?" Hiei scoffed.

"This painting," Hinata motioned to it. "There's another one on the other side of the house, but the man is on the right side in the other picture. See? The man's on the left in this one. It means we're in the west wing, but it means that we're pretty far down. We're near the library, and that's at the end," Hinata nodded. "We can go up the library stairs and into the upper hall that way. We probably wouldn't run into as many people. No one really comes down the upper west wing unless they're guests."

"And the other way?" Kurama asked politely. It was best to know each route should they need to take another path.

"It leads to the main hall. You can get to the east wing that way too, but there's always servants and guards there. We'd have to go through the kitchens and the dining hall if we didn't take the main staircase."

Kurama nodded. That was definitely undesirable. It was best to use as much stealth as possible. Though, Kurama was wary still; It was impossible to know if Daichi was aware of their presence, and Hinata, although very advantageous and useful at this point, couldn't possibly know all the ins and outs of the manor. Only a true fool would reveal everything in front of his servants.

Hinata led the way while Kurama and Hiei kept a sharp eye out for any movement. Thankfully, no one was in the library. Hinata had said it was typical. The books were mainly for show and had been collecting dust since before he could remember. The guest hall was vacant as well. If there was anyone about, they were all in their rooms or elsewhere in the mansion. All in all, the route they had taken was almost totally without obstacle.

Until they entered the main hall.

There was no corridor or passage linking the west with the east other than the main hall. Warily, the trio watched the servants move about on the main floor just below them. Not one looked up, but they all seemed quite alert. Hinata gulped down the forming knot in his throat and cautiously began to tiptoe toward the eastern door. Kurama and Hiei followed after. They froze at the heavy sound of footsteps coming toward them. Hiei gave a rough push to Hinata and Kurama, rushing them toward the door and finally inside.

"Idiots," He whispered. "You don't just stop when something's coming toward you!"

Hinata blushed with embarrassment and shame. "I'm sorry. I thought we were caught for sure."

"It doesn't matter. We need to keep going. Hinata, what is down this hall?"

"Well," Hinata's face burned a deeper red. "This is Master Daichi's p-personal hallway. Most of the rooms are, umm, well, they aren't exactly bedrooms. Only a few in this wing are."

"Our chances of detection?"

"Slim, I would say," Hiei replied as he started forward.

There was an ache, a deep resonating ache within him that seemed to get worse with every step. Ever since he put foot onto Daichi's property, Hiei's body throbbed with a hurt he couldn't explain. It was neither a burning nor a sting, a pinch nor a slice, a stab nor a shooting; it simply was. He hadn't ever felt this ache at such an intensity before. It was true that this ache came and went, but it was always dull - it hardly felt worse than a stubborn bruise. It made him irritated, irrational, irate, and it meant that Yuusuke was close and in pain, _a lot_ of pain. Hiei wanted to throw himself onto the floor kicking and screaming in frustration until his lungs and limbs gave out. Luckily, his self-control was above that.

It was true that Yuusuke's multiple deaths had weakened and stunted the halfhearted mate mark Hiei had given him years ago, and for it to still respond so eagerly to whatever torment Daichi was subjecting Yuusuke to was in and of itself a miracle. Hiei supposed he should be grateful, but he quickly realized that he couldn't bring himself to be. His agitation was just too overbearing and consuming. His step quickened even though he had no idea where he was going. He was being driven by his hurt. Hiei could hear Hinata and Kurama rushing after him, pleading for him to slow down and settle himself. He couldn't.

Finally, his feet stopped, and he turned sharply to look at a door near him. Hinata and Kurama met him not a moment later.

"This is Yuusuke's room," Hinata said after a moment. Confusion was clear in his voice.

Hiei didn't wait. His hand shot out and opened the door with haste. Light flooded into the dim room, and the sight they saw would make even the most impassive man retch. Hinata's tiny hands flew up to his mouth as he stared, drinking in the sight of blood spattered walls and stained carpet. Two warring animals would have left less damage to the room, but the room wasn't the worst of it. Yuusuke, hanging still by his wrists and kneeling on the bed, hung as limp as a cadaver covered in his own blood. Deep lacerations coursed over every visible part; some still bled. He barely breathed. He was filthy, naked, and completely broken.

A shaky breath left Kurama's lips as he entered the room. "Yuu-Yuusuke?"

At first, the trio thought he finally passed, but Yuusuke forced his head up to look at them. One eye was swollen shut, and lifting his head revealed a countless number of deep, overlapping bites marring his neck and shoulders. The typical Yuusuke grin spread across his wounded face. Yuusuke took a wheezing breath in, not even wincing as some of his cuts reopened. Kurama tensed at the sight; he could swear he saw Yuusuke's ribs as clear as an emaciated dog's as his friend inhaled.

"H-hey guys," Yuusuke finally said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Long t-time, no s-see."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Two updates within a month or so. I think I deserve a pat on the back or something. Again, as I said, unedited. May edit later. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Recovery

**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon, torture  
**Summary: **~Sequel Story Alert!~ Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away. HxY  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own Ueno Hoshi, Min-Jee, Yuuka, and a few other characters.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 6**

* * *

"H-hey guys," Yuusuke finally said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Long t-time, no s-see."

"Oh, god, Yuusuke," Kurama whispered and instantly crossed the room toward him.

Hinata stood in the doorway, crying quietly as he stared at the former detective. Daichi had been cruel before, but never like this. It made his heart ache looking at him. It was amazing to him that Yuusuke even survived with the severity of his wounds. I would have given up a long time ago, Hinata thought to himself.

Kurama wasted no time in working Yuusuke's cuffs open and catching him as he limply fell forward with a hiss and a groan. Old wounds reopened from the simplest movements, and Yuusuke's wounds were numerous. He felt his skin pop, but hardly paid attention. He might not have been able to express it, but he was ecstatic. Kurama was real! He could smell the rose-scent that always wafted about his friend, and feel his heartbeat against his cheek.

Kurama was trying to talk to him while he looked at all his injuries. Suddenly, Kurama's voice stopped. His wounds were so infected. Even if Kurama could help heal them with his plants, the infection would be trapped in his body and do more harm than good, but if he tried to treat the infection first, then the wounds might kill him.

Hiei had walked forward and stared down at the detective. How much like a child he seemed then. He looked exactly as he had the day Hiei had rescued him from that snake-demon so many years ago. All that was missing was the open fracture in his arm, and the picture would be complete.

But there was something added to the picture that had Hiei's blood boiling. Fang-bites. Dozens of them. They completely covered both sides of Yuusuke's neck like bloody freckles. Hiei didn't trust himself to speak. His breathing became labored as he stared, glared, at the insults.

His hand shot out so fast that Kurama couldn't stop him and gripped Yuusuke's chin. Yuusuke groaned and stared deep into those crimson eyes for the slightest moment before Hiei roughly jerked his head to the side. His mark was still there, but blotted out by the other, unsuccessful attempts.

"Hiei," Yuusuke groaned in pain.

Kurama said nothing against Hiei's actions. It confirmed what he had thought all along, and, although he was curious about just when Hiei had done this, he would not speak against Hiei now. A demon's mark was as sacred as his own soul, and to try to erase it was a challenge most would not be able to live through.

Hiei dropped Yuusuke's chin and stared at him for a moment longer. In a flash, his cloak was draped over the detective's shoulders, and Hiei made his way toward Hinata with a dark look of rage on his face. Hinata involuntarily took a couple steps away, but was grabbed by his wrist.

"Take me to Daichi."

Hinata could only nod and point down the hall, leaving Kurama to tend to Yuusuke alone. He was dragged with Hiei. The anger radiated off the fire demon was almost enough to scorch away the paint on the walls and burn Hinata's flesh clean off his wrist, but he dare not whimper or complain, unless he wished the Jaganshi's wrath to fall upon him.

Hinata did, however, dare to speak, "Lord Daichi should be in his chambers right now," Hiei did not reply. "Either napping or having a meal."

"Let's hope it's the latter," Hiei said through a growl. "I don't think I have the patience to wake him and I want to hear him scream right away."

Hinata shivered at the thought. Though he wished Daichi all the ill will in the world, he had hoped he wouldn't be around to witness it. Hinata didn't think he could bear to see just what horrors Hiei was plotting.

Suddenly, Hinata stopped at the end of a long hallway, causing Hiei to stop with him and growl.

"What is it?" Hiei hissed.

"Listen," Hinata replied.

When Hiei listened, Daichi's voice did indeed radiate through the door. How he had missed it, he chalked that up to anger. Daichi was as loud and as angry as he felt.

"Traitor! Heathen!" He roared. "Why do I even keep you around when you just pick and choose what orders to follow!" The crack of a whip hitting skin echoed off the walls. "Tell me, Ritsuka, just what were you thinking, hmmm?"

"You told me to find Hinata," Ritsuka's weak and muffled voice whispered. "Not to bring him back."

Another crack followed shortly after, but Ritsuka didn't shout in pain. Hinata's eyes watered. Ritsuka, he thought, you should have just listened.

"You know damn well that's what I meant, you son of a whore!" Another crack, and the wet sound of a heavy form falling over followed. "I won't kill you though. Even if you are a traitor, you're still somewhat useful. This just teaches me I have to be more specific. Now, _stand up!_"

Hinata watched the shadows move about under the door and knew Ritsuka had rose to his feet. His tiny hands went up to his mouth and covered it, not even registering that he could move the hand Hiei had been gripping. Hiei was gone from his side, having slipped into the room so quickly and soundlessly that no one had noticed in the least. He stood behind Daichi and watched as the Master of the House rose his whip again. Only Ritsuka saw him, but did not open his mouth to say a word.

Hiei, in all his anger and demented fury, loomed above Daichi, balanced and crouched on a bedpost. He was a black-skinned jackal staring down at his prey with flaming crimson eyes and baring his long, white fangs. He was waiting with a perverse concentration for his victim to notice him first. He wanted to see the fear, the cowardice, the realization that death was staring him in the face.

Hiei would take pride as he watched Daichi's face blanch, his body fall to the ground to his knees, and his voice begin to plead. The devilish cherub perched above smirked at the scene running through his head. How glorious, how perfect, how beautifully just it was. In his rage, he had found patience when before he could not fathom it.

Daichi stopped. His body sensed danger before he could really register it. All he noticed was the new shadow on the floor in front of him that hadn't been there a moment ago. Daichi knew his room like the back of his hand and nothing like what he was seeing should be in his lounge. He turned, fires blazing in his eyes, and faltered. Daichi might have had a flame flickering within him, but what he saw in Hiei was an inferno. His whip fell from his fingers and clattered to the ground.

"Who-Who are you!" Daichi roared, trying to hold onto his equanimity.

"I don't see how that matters at the moment," Hiei's darkness spilled over into his voice as he rose to stand fully on his perch. "It doesn't matter at all."

Daichi watched in horror as Hiei drew his sword. The sharp contrast was immediate: a gleaming silver blade shining almost white against the backdrop of blackness and hedonistic ire, eyes the color of blood pulsing with murderous intent and ardent focus plastered onto an Amoretto's face, a colossal shadow stretching across and enveloping the Master's body owned by a petite frame.

An admirably wicked smirk graced Hiei's features as his body faded. Daichi couldn't move or find the strength to speak. The only sound he made was the piercing cry that echoed down his hallways as Hiei sliced his hands from his body. The fell like rocks in the water, and Daichi's multiple rings created a beautiful chorus as they clinked and bounced on the hardwood floor on Daichi's now detached fingers.

"Let's see you raise your whip now," Hiei commented as he took Daichi's weapon in his hand, raised it, and cracked it across Daichi's chest.

Another cry came, and Daichi fell to his knees. He looked down to his missing hands and shrieked. Pain unlike anything he'd felt before coursed through him. Blood gushed from his open wrists and lacerations on his chest. Hiei stopped briefly to listen to the man before him, but quickly regained himself and struck again with the whip. Another screech was ripped from Daichi's throat, and another, and another as Hiei continued his onslaught. He did enough to cause permanent damage and plenty of pain, but not so much as to cause Daichi to die.

But the time came that Hiei wanted to end this permanently. Daichi sat hunched over as no more than a bloody lump on the floor. His voice was failing him from his incessant screaming, but still he tried as he had tried throughout his torture to call upon Ritsuka to save him. The manservant, however, was much too crippled by his beatings to move and much too lost in the in-between state of twilight to hear him.

"Ritsuka," Daichi garbled tone was no more than a hoarse whisper now. "Save me."

"There's no saving you," Hiei said coldly. "He knows that, and his body knows that. It's why he hasn't moved despite the magical vow to serve you wholly. You'll die here now, Daichi."

"Wait," Daichi pleaded. "I'll give you anything! Just let me live!"

"What sort of life would you have?" Hiei asked, eyes shining. "Deformed. I could strip everything from you now, but then again, I already have. You have nothing to offer, fool."

"What is this about?" Daichi tried to yell at him. "What have I done? Tell me!"

Blood slipped down Daichi's lips and chin as he cast a swollen gaze up at his tormentor. Hiei faltered for a moment, allowing the whip to drop from his fingers, and a laughter began to bubble up in his chest. This man, no this _thing_, wanted to know what he had done! Why, how many thousands of sins had Daichi committed, and he wanted to know ONE, the absolute worst of all his sins, that he caused to drive Hiei to kill him? He wanted something to hate before he died, and Hiei was more than willing to give it to him.

"Urameshi Yuusuke," Hiei said in a hiss. "I came because of Urameshi Yuusuke. Guess how I found him, Daichi. Exactly as you left him."

Hiei didn't give Daichi a moment. Daichi parted his lips to speak, and Hiei drove his sword into Daichi's Adam's apple. A sick gurgling welted up from his throat as he finally died at the end of Hiei's blade. The light left Daichi's eyes as he fell back, sliding off the end of Hiei's sword and hitting the ground with a wet plop.

Silence.

Total, absolute silence.

Hiei stared down at the cadaver in front of him with a grimace. What a mess he had made. His face could hardly be made out anymore from the whip-marks and blood staining it. The slightest gasp finally broke the quiet and made Hiei look up. Hinata stood in the doorway with eyes as big as saucers and skin as pale as a sheet.

Hiei couldn't help but smirk at the boy's reaction. The horror was just what he wanted. If only Daichi could look down on himself now with the same look, but the fear he had seen in the man was enough to sate his homicidal need.

"Ritsuka!" Hinata turned away from the dreadfulness to tend to the manservant struggling to sit up.

"Thank you," Ritsuka murmured. "You spared my life."

"I did nothing but kill an ignorant tyrant. You just happened to be in the room."

"I owe you my soul," Ritsuka whispered, bowing his head.

"You owe me nothing," Hiei spat. "Stand on your own feet!"

"Hiei-san," Hinata spoke. "Thank you."

To this, Hiei said nothing and instead looked to the two former servants. His rage had been reduced for the moment, but clouds still loomed on the horizon. It was best to walk on eggshells around him for now. Hinata stood by Ritsuka's side and helped him to his feet, checking and rechecking his stability.

"Lead me back. We need to leave."

"Hiei-san, I hate to ask, but will you please help Ritsuka walk? He-"

"I can walk, Hinata," Ritsuka said gruffly. "I won't be a burden."

Shaking, Ritsuka stood at his full height. The mere movement caused freshly sealed wounds to reopen and bleed. Hiei looked the elf over and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't help him however. Instead, he eyed Hinata as if to command the boy to lead, and Hinata did so warily.

They found Kurama in Yuusuke's room still, holding him tightly and treating his injuries with tenderness and love. Despite that eerie calmness he put up for Yuusuke, Kurama's hands shook as he worked over the boy. Kurama had seen Yuusuke at his lowest, but this was lower than that, and it frightened him. Yuusuke smiled at him every time Kurama looked into his face, and he was crumbling fast. It was a relief to see Hiei and Hinata return. Much longer, and Kurama would have hauled Yuusuke up and sprinted to the nearest town, begging and pleading for help.

"Hiei!" Kurama cried at the sight of his friend.

He was covered from head to toe with blood splatter. While Kurama realized that none of it was Hiei's, he couldn't help but be concerned. Hiei's rage might have rolled over to not just Daichi to whomever else was in the way. Kurama eyed Ritsuka before shooting a look to Hiei.

"I found him like that, fox," Hiei said crossly before moving toward them. "Have you been doing nothing?"

"Hiei, he's very ill on top of being hurt. I'm no doctor. I cannot treat them both at the same time. Plants don't always get along."

"Then make them get along!"

"I cannot rewrite the nature of things," Kurama struggled to keep his voice level. Letting Hiei's anger dictate his own emotions was not the best career move. "We have to take him elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? Where else is there?"

"Mukuro's is the closest. No doubt she-"

"Absolutely not," Hiei growled. "Yuusuke is involved with politics. Yomi would not take to that, and you know that better than anyone."

"Yomi's would be the next closest," Hiei laughed at the notion, and Kurama sighed. "I don't think he'd survive a trip to Raizen's."

"No," Yuusuke moaned. "Not Oyaji's. Hokushin would,"

Yuusuke trailed off and let his head roll to the side. Hinata nearly launched himself forward, but was held back by Ritsuka. Kurama held the tips of his fingers over Yuusuke's mouth and nose and sighed in relief at the feeling of hot breath against them.

"He's alive."

"You!" Hiei whipped around and pointed at Ritsuka. "You're an elf! Fix him! You're people are notorious healers!"

"You are correct, sir. Elves are wonderful healers. However, I am a drow. There is a difference. I can only heal damage that I inflict and move energy. I did not do this, and he has no energy coursing through him that is mine to move. You, however," Ritsuka reached out and placed a soft hand over his Jagan. Hiei felt a weight slowly rise off him and sighed at the feeling. "I caused quite a bit of suffering on your part, but you should be fine now."

"I doubt any town would be equip to help him, and our portal to Reikai is nearly as far as the way to Yomi's. I say, we take him to Mukuro's."

"I said no," Hiei hissed.

"Then stop me," Kurama said as he stood with Yuusuke in his arms.

Kurama moved past Hiei, making an effort to bump into him and moving him out of the way. Hiei growled and glared at Kurama's retreating back. His Jagan glowed a brilliant purple as energy surged into it, and suddenly he froze.

"Wait," Hiei called, stopping Kurama dead. "Kaa-san."

"Excuse you?" Kurama turned.

"We'll go to Kaa-san. She's close. I can feel it. She can help."

"How close?"

"A few hours."

Kurama considered this and nodded, turning to the two servants who were watching the scene unfold. He smiled the best he could, "Do you have any clothes for him?" Kurama looked to the soiled sheets on Yuusuke's bed and cringed. "Or at least a heavy blanket to keep him warm?"

"Of course!" Hinata chirped as he rushed away.

As soon as Yuusuke was dressed and wrapped, they left. The trip out was easier than the trip in. With Ritsuka's authority, no one stopped to question the group even as they collected supplies and left the compound. No one was aware of what lay dead in Daichi's room.

Ritsuka had procured a carriage for them, and with Hiei guiding, they started down the path away from the mansion. Ritsuka sat outside, driving the strange beasts onward and being careful of Hiei's directions. Hiei, Kurama, Hinata, and Yuusuke sat inside with three of the four watching the fourth as he slowly declined. It seemed Yuusuke had only been holding on through sheer will, and now that he had seen through the worst, finally allowed himself to be weak.

A high fever settled into his body the moment Kurama got him comfortable in the carriage. Though the ride was smooth, every bump and turn had Yuusuke groaning and sent him into a fit of teeth-chattering shivers. Kurama and Hinata did their best to soothe away his distress, and Hiei remained deathly silent. He wished he had kept Daichi alive a bit longer if only to prolong his torture.

Hours past before Hiei gave the order to stop. They were in the middle of nowhere. On either side of the path, steep, rocky hills lined the plains as far as the eye could see. Only the smallest patch of greenery could be seen a long ways off. Hiei flung open the doors and hopped out, casting his gaze this way and that with the queerest look of confusion and recognition.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm surprised I didn't recognize this place sooner," Hiei muttered. "Come on, fox. He'll only get worse if he stays in there. We have a walk ahead of us."

With that, Hiei began to scale down the hill away from the path with Kurama following him, holding Yuusuke close. Ritsuka hovered by the carriage and watched as Hiei, Kurama, and Hinata started down without him. Hinata stopped and looked up at him in question.

"Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka smiled, "I'm alright. I'll catch up."

Hinata nodded hesitantly and followed his companions. As soon as Ritsuka was sure Hinata wouldn't be peeking again, he fell to the ground in a heap. Blood loss and pain had finally taken its toll. Ritsuka shut his eyes and relaxed into the cool earth.

Yuusuke groaned and squirmed against Kurama, "Kurama," He panted, squirming more.

"Hush, Yuusuke, we're almost there."

"Noo," He moaned. "Turn back."

"What? Absolutely not."

"Ritsuka," Was all Yuusuke said. "Ritsuka."

Kurama looked up the steep incline to find only Hinata following. Quickly, he rushed up to meet Hiei, "Take him," Kurama commanded, hold Yuusuke out.

Hiei's brow furrowed, but he did as he told and scoffed, "I won't wait for you."

Hiei continued on, Hinata struggling after him. Kurama backtracked up to the path and peered over the edge to see an unconscious and weak Ritsuka. Kurama clamored over the edge, hauled up Ritsuka, and made a dash to rejoin Hiei. Somewhere between the bumpy ride and Kurama catching up, Ritsuka awoke, surprised and disoriented, to find he was moving.

"You should have left me," Ritsuka whispered.

"Why?" Kurama asked, easily following Hiei's leaps and bounds. "There are plenty of us to be your crutch."

To this, Ritsuka closed his eyes again and fell into a comfortable slumber

* * *

Yuusuke felt weightless, as if he was falling forever through warmth and security. It was as if he had died again, but kept his body and his strength. That couldn't be right though. His deaths were never like this. Not even during his resurrection into his demon body was it this quiet, this serene, this dark. He had been able to hear everything during that time, and now, it seemed, not a sound could penetrate the never-ending black around him.

And somehow, this did not bother him. Maybe it was the lack of pain or maybe it was because he was still very tired or maybe it was because he could freely move his limbs without the threat of chains rattling. Whatever the case, Yuusuke was content. Was this what it was like to really die? Would he fall into KoEnma office at any moment still so thoroughly gratified?

He didn't know, and he wished he could say that he cared, but he couldn't.

"Yuusuke?"

He drew a sharp breath at the sudden sound. Where did it come from and just who had spoken? He couldn't place a name to the voice, or even a face, but it was familiar and it comforted him. His mouth opened and he tried to answer, but he couldn't. His pleasant world between worlds was falling to pieces and was slowly being replaced with some frightening and painful.

Tears slipped out of his eyes as he struggled. He was suddenly so scared, so alone, so lost. He found himself wishing whoever had talked didn't (at least then he could have enjoyed his stillness longer), but he also wished they would speak again. Maybe he could claw out of the darkness toward them, toward the safety and comfort he had abruptly lost.

He kept vying to speak and started to choke. There was no air! He was going to die! Could the dead die again? He thought stupidly as he suffocated. He kicked and brought his weak hands up to his throat, not even stopping for a moment to realize he could move. The pain from his thrashing was much greater than his suffocation and loneliness combined, and it only made him writhe more.

"Yuusuke," The softest coo, like that of a dove, did nothing to mollify him.

He felt the supple flesh of another's hands cup his cheeks. His own went up and gripped them, trying desperately to ground himself. Still, he vied, and without warning, it all seemed to stop. The darkness began to melt away, and a warm coloring of dim yellow and red-brown dotted his vision. Everything was blurred, but the more he blinked, the clearer things became. His eyes wildly swung about and focused on the golden gaze looming over him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he found he still could not.

"Welcome back," The voice whispered. "You had me worried."

Yuuka? Ah, Yuusuke remembered her now. Her voice, how could he forget? He was so captivated by her at his wedding, and here she was now, hovering over him with concern and providing him with an anchor to keep him from falling into the abyss. He made a strangled sort of noise and winced at the pain it caused. Yuuka shook her head slightly, in a sympathetic sort of way, and sighed.

"Do not move, Yuusuke. You are in a lot of pain and are very ill. Moving will only make this worse," Yuuka smiled, running her thumbs under his eyes. "Blinking and nodding are probably the only things that will not cause much hurt," Yuusuke's face scrunched in question, and Yuuka continued to smile. "You do not have to worry about Daichi anymore. He cannot hurt you. You are safe, and you have Kurama and Hiei to thank for that."

He nodded. The action exhausted him, and he found himself drawing in a heavy, pant-like breath. Just where were Hiei and Kurama? And Hinata and Ritsuka for that matter? Yuuka must have seen the questions dancing across his face.

"Do not worry about them. Ritsuka is healing, just as you are, and Hinata, Kurama, and Hiei are very well. You focus on getting better. You are the worst off of all. Sleep. You should be able to talk and move in the morning."

Yuusuke shook his head. No, he was too scared to fall asleep. What if he fell back into the blackness? What if he never woke up? Yuusuke, the man who never thought far ahead, was thinking at a rate not even Hiei and all his speed could hope to outrace. He wanted to be able to move, to speak, to hold, and to be held. In his pain-filled mind, sleeping would forever be the end of that.

But Yuuka was there to bring him down from these racing thoughts with the cool touch of her hand to his forehead, "Shhh, calm yourself. KoEnma cannot have you yet."

Yuusuke's muscles relaxed, and slowly, steadily, he fell back to sleep.

"Kaa-san?"

Yuuka did not need to turn and acknowledge Hiei, who had been watching from the entrance. She continued to scoop and pour the pink liquid in the tub she created for Yuusuke over his head and face.

"How is Ritsuka?" She asked.

"He is sleeping still, but in no pain," Hiei snorted at her obvious avoidance. "How is _he_?"

"He is sleeping now, but in no pain for the moment," She answered, turning toward her adopted son and earning a glare. "He is frightened, and understandably so."

"Of course he is," Hiei scoffed.

"That was unnecessary, Hiei. You cannot possibly blame him for being scared, can you? Think of the ordeal he had endured. Even the toughest man would quiver going through what he has."

"I didn't mean to sound cross with him," He muttered, looking away from his mother.

She nodded and watched her son fidget and shift, "You care more for him than I gave you credit for. I see your mark on his neck. It is so old. No wonder you could not find him as swiftly as I had expected of you, and with what I have heard of his revivifications, I'm more surprised to see that Daichi and whoever else tried to claim him did not."

"As am I."

"You should reinstate it as soon as you can."

"I don't know if I should, Kaa-san. He does not remember our time together, and I have to confess, my mark was forced."

Yuuka was quiet for the longest moment, and Hiei dreaded what was to come. He hated to be scolded, but to be scolded by Yuuka, the woman who he came to see as 'Mother,' was more than he could bear. She turned away from him and looked into Yuusuke's sleeping face.

"Was your time good, Hiei? Are they fond memories?"

"Yes."

"Then it is for the best that you remind him of these times. Bad memories are one thing to forget. Good ones are another. Apologize where needed, and enjoy the rest."

"They may be fond for me, but what about him! Humans, especially Yuusuke, are in a constant state of repression! They suppress whatever upsets them and forget it all the next day! Yuusuke might have willed these memories away because he did not like them! What is fond for one person is horrible for another!"

"I do not believe this is the case, Hiei. Talk to him when he is stable. That is all you can do," Hiei pursed his lips and watched his mother continue to tend to his fallen companion. Yuuka cast a small smile over her shoulder at him. "You should rest as well. You are filthy. Take a bath and go to bed. We will talk more tomorrow."

* * *

Yuuka was right. Next he woke, Yuusuke found that he could move, though very little, and groan in a hoarse voice. What she had failed to tell him of was the change of scenery. No longer did he lay in a questionable liquid in a dim cave, and he certainly wasn't in his room at Daichi's. He sniffed around, and the familiar smell of roses and fresh linen tickled his senses.

"Kurama?" He called in a rough tone.

He turned his head enough to look around, but the room was empty of life except for him.

"Kurama," He called again, trying, and failing, to raise the volume of his voice.

Realizing that he wasn't going to get a response, Yuusuke took the opportunity to inspect himself. He raised his hands and saw no red marks on his wrists or nail-bites in his palms. Good start, he thought as his eyes roamed down his arms. There were hardly any marks; a scar here, a tiny bruise there, but nothing life-threatening. He wished he could say the same for his chest. Angry red whelps crisscrossed over his torso and stomach. At least he could be grateful that none were open and no stitches were in sight.

What caught his attentions, however, was his leg, held up by a sling and obviously still broken at the knee. Yuusuke stared at his injured limp with disbelief. If Yuuka, or whoever, could heal his other wounds, why couldn't they fix his damn knee? He fleetingly remembered the seals Daichi had placed on him, but Yuuka could have taken them off, right?

He was quickly losing his focus. His pain was starting to skyrocket, and his anxiety even more so. He couldn't move. Even his raised hands had fallen back to his sides, and Yuusuke, in his panic, could not command them to move.

His heart began to race.

His breathing couldn't supply enough air.

His skin was suddenly slick with sweat.

"Yuusuke!" A familiar voice called. Cool hands cupped his scorching face. "Yuusuke, you're alright. Calm yourself."

"Kurama," Yuusuke whispered and brought his hands up to hold Kurama's, not even taking notice to the fact he could move again. "Where's Ritsuka? And Hinata? And Hiei? How the hell did we get here? What happened?"

Kurama tenderly hushed Yuusuke. His voice sounded pained, and as terribly confused as he was, he couldn't retain much of what Kurama had to say. The demon fox knew he had to be gentle, slow, and patient with the sleep-and-pain clouded demon lord.

"They are fine, and so to are you. You're back home, and Daichi is dead."

Yuusuke seemed to digest the words pretty thoroughly and nodded. He still had Kurama's hands caught in his. How easily they seemed to cool him to the core and calm him, but in his peace, a sluggishness settled. His thoughts were less defined as they were before. It seemed his synapses did not wish to fire as fast as Yuusuke would have liked. This was Kurama's intention, and Yuusuke was caught between irritation at his lack of ability toward coherent thought and gratitude that the rush had come to an end.

He finally managed to make his hands gently squeeze Kurama's, but made no move to pull them away. Yuusuke was content, and though irritation was finally beginning to win over gratitude, he would not sacrifice serenity for upset right this moment. He turned his gaze away from Kurama and eyed his still very broken knee.

"May I ask you a question, Yuusuke?" Yuusuke nodded. "How long have those seals been on you?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days," Kurama answered.

No wonder he still felt like shit. Only two days? He'd slept clean through a week after some of Genkai's more rigorous training fits. Two days after all this crap wouldn't have done squat, regardless of how fast he healed.

"About two and a half months for the one on my back, and two weeks for my knee."

Kurama nodded thoughtfully and sighed, "Well, I'm sorry to say this, Yuusuke, but you have about three weeks of bed-rest then. These seals complement each other," Yuusuke gave him a queer look. "Meaning that one can't be removed without the other. We can try to find someone with a higher spirit energy than you, or wait out the three weeks until they weaken enough for me to remove them."

To this, Yuusuke made a face. THREE weeks doing nothing? Kurama better damn sure have something in the works because Yuusuke didn't like that idea at all. He'd spent months doing abso-fucking-lutely nothing, and you can bet your ass he was sick of it.

"In my opinion, I think we should wait out the three weeks," Kurama said, tightening his grip. "I know you're going to argue with me about this, but I know this is the right thing to do. A little less than a month of rest is a small thing to ask for after such an ordeal. I'm not asking you to leave. In fact, I insist you stay here. I will let you go nowhere else. I will not journey to find someone of a higher level than you, and I will not listen to your arguments, no matter how plausible or well thought out they may or may not be."

Yuusuke was stunned into silence. He had only heard Kurama be so forceful once before back in Demon's Door Cave. The seriousness of that incident and this one now to Kurama was equal, and Yuusuke could not find the strength to vie against his wishes. Instead, he nodded dumbly.

"Good," Kurama nodded, relieved by the lack of opposition, and removed his hands from Yuusuke's face. "Are you still in pain?"

"A little," Yuusuke said and placed a shaking hand to his chest. "Here."

"Probably the remnants of infection. Your wounds have almost completely healed. I'll give you some medication for the pain, but I'm afraid it'll put you to sleep."

Yuusuke shrugged. What did he care if it put him out? He was just going to sleep anyway.

.~:|:~.

Kurama wasn't kidding; whatever herb, or plant, or whatever the hell he gave him knocked him flat on his ass and then some. On top of that, he was actually comfortable. There was a pleasant "warm-and-fuzzy" feeling radiating from his stomach that melted away any want or need to squirm and move.

Knowing this, Yuusuke was surprised to find that he woke so readily to the sound of his name.

"Yuusuke," A light, airy voice cooed, and a hand, wispy and cool, ran over his face.

He turned slowly, grogginess gently slipping away, and faced his visitor. Hoshi's blurry face came into view, smiling and staring at Yuusuke peacefully. Yuusuke managed to pull himself up onto his pillows. Finding that there was no pain in his actions, he sat up onto his elbows and grinned.

"Hey, man," Yuusuke greeted. "You look good. Better than me, at least. I didn't think you'd be up on your feet so fast. You're making me jealous, dude."

Hoshi sat down by Yuusuke's side and nodded, "Yes, things are better now."

"When didja get outta the hospital?"

To this, Hoshi chuckled slightly, "I was released today."

"Damn," Yuusuke hissed. "Got you worse than I thought, but at least you're alright."

Hoshi was silent for a moment, caught between focusing on his hands and sending small looks toward his cousin. Yuusuke watched him curiously. Hoshi had never been one for long-winded conversations, but he could always find words to say to him. Yuusuke reached out and grasped his kin's hands in his, squeezing slightly.

"Are you still in pain?" Yuusuke asked.

"No," Hoshi answered immediately. "No. There's no more pain. I'm just a little—a little stuck on what to say."

"You don't have to say it, man. I know I look like hell, but I'll manage. I got a good doctor watchin' over me, so don't feel bad that you are up and about before I am. I'll catch up soon."

Hoshi didn't smile or retort, and Yuusuke felt his spirits drop a little. Just what the hell was up? Before Yuusuke could voice his concern, Hoshi spun around to face him fully, grasping his hands tightly in his and running his thumbs over Yuusuke's knuckles. Uncomfortable, Yuusuke tried to pull away, but failed to do so.

"Hoshi—"

"Please, let me speak," Hoshi muttered and let out a sigh. "Yuusuke, I want to apologize for everything. It was exceedingly selfish of me to try and stop your wedding. I understand now that to love someone is to want their happiness. Even saying that though, I'm happy you didn't wed. It's self-centered to say that, but I'm being completely honest now. I do regret that it was my fault you ended up as you are. Don't interrupt," Hoshi added quickly at the sight of Yuusuke's mouth opening, which he promptly snapped shut at the command. "I don't care what you have to say. It was my fault! And I have to bear that burden.

"Yuusuke, I do love you. From the bottom of my heart, from the center of my soul, I love you. I understand you don't love me the same way, and it upsets me still, but I needed you to know my feelings. You'd been ignoring what I said for so long, and because of that, I knew from the beginning that I didn't have a chance. Between Keiko and Hiei, there was no second or third place. It was first or nothing, and when I saw you at the wedding, I wanted to win so badly. Look where it got us.

"So, I'm sorry, Yuusuke. I'm sorry that I forced my feelings on you. I'm sorry I ruined your wedding. I'm sorry that I got you hurt. I'm sorry for everything. I can understand if you do not want to give me forgiveness. I wouldn't grant me clemency, but I hope you can at least accept my apology."

For the longest moment, Yuusuke said nothing and pulled his hands from Hoshi's. Hoshi sat stunned, staring at his cousin in shock and sadness. He should have anticipated this. Bringing up sour memories was bound to create a disagreeable atmosphere. He was beginning to regret again and looked down at his hands for answers.

Without warning, Hoshi found himself wound in Yuusuke's arms and pressed against him. They sat there, one holding the other, in silence. Yuusuke didn't say a word as he held Hoshi. What exactly do you say to a person that had gushed out all their feelings to you? Especially since he couldn't say he felt the same way.

In all honesty, Yuusuke didn't know whether he had forgiven Hoshi for the little stunt he pulled at the wedding; though, he didn't blame Hoshi at all for what happened at the altar. He didn't ask to get a hand shoved into his stomach and Yuusuke being kidnapped. All Yuusuke knew was that he wasn't angry, but he was still wary. Maybe even more so now that Hoshi had told him how he felt not once, but twice now.

Yuusuke clapped Hoshi on the back, gave him a slight squeeze, and pulled away. Holding him at arm's length, Yuusuke gave him the best smile he could muster, "Don't worry about it, man."

Hoshi could have cried, but manfully held them back and returned Yuusuke's smile. With definiteness, Hoshi pulled Yuusuke's hands from his shoulders and held them again, using his thumbs to make small circles in his palms.

"I have to go," Hoshi whispered.

"No prob, dude," Yuusuke muttered back. "See ya soon and don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Makes my list quite long, doesn't it?"

Yuusuke laughed, "Guess so!"

"Goodbye, Yuusuke."

"See ya."

Hoshi left, quietly shutting the door behind him, and Yuusuke fell back to sleep.

.~:|:~.

Yuusuke woke to aches and pains again. Growling in anger and irritation, Yuusuke glared at the ceiling. If this was going to be his morning ritual for the next three weeks, someone had better off him right now. Kurama, however, was there to calm him emotionally and physically without the need of assisted suicide.

He watched as the redhead's fingers moved deftly over his still visible wounds and checked his wrappings, "Hey, thanks for letting Hoshi visit last night."

"Pardon me?"

"Hoshi, my cousin. He came to visit last night. Thanks for letting him in."

"I didn't let anyone in, Yuusuke. No one but Hiei and myself know you're here. Besides, Keiko told me before we left to find you that Hoshi is in the ICU at the hospital and still is to my knowledge."

The gears and wheels turned in Yuusuke's head at the information presented. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out just what had happened: Hoshi had been released, he had come begging Yuusuke's forgiveness, and left without so much as a sound.

Hoshi had died.

Yuusuke bit into his lower lip. Given the damage Hoshi had sustained, it was amazing that he lasted as long as he did under human influence and medicinal know-how, but that did nothing to soften the blow Yuusuke received. Hoshi, the only family member he was remotely close to other than his mother, the first person he called friend, was gone and had sought him out to ease the burden of his regrets; Yuusuke hadn't even given him that forgiveness.

The first snorting sob escaped him without Yuusuke's consent. Yuusuke threw his arm over his eyes to shield himself from Kurama and mourn. Kurama, following Yuusuke's line of thought, did nothing to stop Yuusuke's tears. It was okay to cry.

It was good to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for taking the time to read my newest chapter. I do hope you enjoyed. I would like to take a moment to clarify a few things. As you can see, I am starting to tie up loose ends. Hopefully, you can stick with me through them and find them neatly knotted.

Also, some of you may be thinking, "Yuusuke had a four-month seal on his back. Depths, your math is off by three weeks." That is correct. However, six weeks of bed-rest for Yuusuke would be a far stretch and to narrate most of that time would be long and boring. I do not wish to extend this longer than it needs to be. After all, seals can weaken with time. The seal itself might last four months, but that does not mean its hold is as strong as the day it is placed.

Thank you very much again for reading **Waking A Sleeping Giant** and also this note. I hope you look forward to the newest chapter.


	7. Problems

**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon, torture  
**Summary: **~Sequel Story Alert!~ Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away. HxY  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own Ueno Hoshi, Min-Jee, Yuuka, and a few other characters.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 7**

* * *

Yuusuke's eyes swung around wildly in his skull as he frightfully drank in his surroundings. The dark colors and odd patterns cued him in to where he was immediately: his room in Daichi's mansion.

His heart pounded in his chest, and even frightened, he couldn't bring himself to make a sound, to call out for Kurama, Hiei, or even Hinata. He did however try to move, but his arms were pinned once again over his head by shackles. He felt the burning of his seal ripping through the flesh of his back as his energy desperately tried to rise in defense, but he couldn't summon up even a teaspoon of his power.

He swallowed, trying to make sense of his current situation. It wasn't right. He was JUST in Kurama's house arguing over whether or not he could walk to the bathroom by himself. Without his consent, twin scared tears ran down his cheeks, and his lips quivered as the realization settled in:

He'd never been rescued. He was still within Daichi's grasp, and for all he knew, Hinata's message never got to his friends.

The marks from those assholes before burned on his skin, and suddenly it seemed all his wounds had been opened all at once. His body was heavy, tired, and completely drained. This was it; he was going to die strung up like a slab of drying meat, and all because he was too weak to escape.

"Just kill me now," He muttered through a sob.

"Who am I to deny you that wish?" An all too familiar voice hissed through the quiet.

Yuusuke dared a look, and there stood Daichi, in all his regal glory, smirking at him, but instead of holding his trademark whip, he held a gleaming dagger. The former detective couldn't take his eyes away from the blade as Daichi moved closer. He tried moving back, only to be stopped by his chains.

"What? I thought you wanted to die?"

"No," Yuusuke whispered.

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said! Get away from me!"

"Oh, don't be like that, Yuu-kun. I'm only going to do what you asked."

Daichi was on him in a blink of an eye. The first cut was soul-searing; the first stab was unbearable. He felt his blood gush from him, rolling with the high screams ringing from his throat. He felt the surprisingly cool metal against his neck, placing thin, shallow marks across it before digging its tip into the puncture wounds of the multiple fang-marks dotting his skin.

Tears streamed from his eyes without end as his cries became a continuous roll of sound. The pain wracked his entire body, and his shakes grew all the more intense, despite the blood loss and lack of strength.

"Yuusuke!"

He only wailed louder and thrashed against the hold on his shoulders.

"**Yuusuke!**"

He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had shut them, and Kurama's worried face greeted him. He looked like Hell: hair disheveled, sleep barely gone from his eyes, and the lines of pillow creases etched into his face and neck.

But Yuusuke couldn't truly focus on his friend. He still felt the pain ringing through his body, still heard the cackling laughter filling his ears, still smelt and tasted the copper of his blood. Slowly, mechanically, Yuusuke wrapped his arms around Kurama's torso and laid his head on his shoulder. His breathing was even, but his heart beat a terrible rhythm against his ribs. Kurama instantly returned the embrace and sat next to him on the bed.

He didn't ask questions. He already had a pretty good idea what his nightmare entailed. They didn't speak; Kurama didn't even know what to say to soothe his friend, but he would be there for him regardless.

Kurama slowly leaned down to lay Yuusuke back onto his pillows. He doubted the former detective would sleep again, but at the very least he could be some semblance of comfortable. The wounded man tightened his hold on Kurama, fearful that he would let him go, but he didn't; he shifted his weight just enough to keep them both content, if only for a brief moment.

"Kurama," Yuusuke finally managed.

The fox could hear the sob lying in wait on his voice, but Yuusuke said no more. What could he say? There were no words that would come to him, and he would be damned before he made a bad situation like this worse.

"I'm here, Yuusuke," Kurama murmured, close to his ear now. "Daichi is dead."

Yuusuke visibly relaxed. It all felt so real; as fleeting and stupid as his nightmare was, it felt as if he was locked in that damn room again with Daichi staring him down. He wished he could have told Kurama what he saw, what he felt, but the dream was so fresh in his mind, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Call it superstitious, but he knew the moment he began to describe the horrors, they would return with a vengeance. He might awaken back in his room, having passed out from pain and blood loss, found that Kurama's comfort had been in fact a dream and Daichi was very real.

The lines between these realms were still too invisible to speak, so for now, Yuusuke would force himself to stay awake and cling to this, if only for a moment.

"You're safe, Yuusuke. You are safe."

Yes, safe. For now.

.~::||::~.

At some point, despite all his efforts to the contrary, he had fallen asleep and awoke to loneliness. At least, he was not in Daichi's mansion. He sighed. It was too much to hope for that Kurama would stay the whole night. After all, he wasn't hurt or bound to his bed and had things to do; normal things like cleaning the house, doing homework, calling his mother, getting a little work done for his stepfather's company.

He looked to the clock on his nightstand. In blazing red lights, it read 1:00 PM. Damn. He thought he had only slept a little bit.

"Hey! It lives!"

Yuusuke jolted at the very abrupt, deep voice cutting through the silence, and instantly looked about for the source. Before he could lock onto anyone in particular, a large hand came down on his head and pushed him back onto his pillows, covering his eyes and messing up his already sleep-tossed hair.

"And here I thought I'd be watching you sleep all freaking day long!"

Yuusuke finally managed to smack the hand away and glare half-heartedly up at the intruder. Carrot red hair, smiling blue eyes, and a shit-eating grin all greeted him, and Yuusuke found he could not hold onto his anger.

"Kuwabara," Yuusuke finally murmured, returning the smile.

"Kurama warned me that you might sleep for a while, but when I saw you, I thought you were dead, man. I was tempted to shake ya to make sure."

"You shake me, and I'll kick your ass."

"Oh, yeah, real threatening from your little sick bed."

Yuusuke fell quiet and broke gaze with his dear friend. Realizing his folly, Kuwabara cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it. You just wait until I can get up outta this 'little sick bed' and chase your ass down."

"I can make it up to you," Kuwabara said suddenly, plopping down so roughly beside Yuusuke that the detective actually bounced. "Here."

A white paper bag was placed on Yuusuke's chest and the immediate smell of grease and deep-fried goodness wafted into his nostrils. Yuusuke tore into the gift and withdrew a not-so-neatly wrapped burger. Oil and sauce caught on his fingers at the slightest touch as it dripped through the folds. He ripped through the paper enough to expose the meal and sink his teeth into it.

Groaning in pleasure, Yuusuke hardly noticed Kuwabara rising to his feet, hooking his hands under his arms, and pulling him to sit up on his pillows. This was just wonderful. After so long on meager rations, and then Kurama's less-than-satisfying, healthy meals, a simple cheeseburger tasted _divine_. He wanted to chew slowly, to savor the gift given to him, but he couldn't contain himself. Appearances be damned; if he looked like an over-eager chipmunk, then whoever was looking could just freaking deal with it.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Well, I'm alive, aren't I?"

"That's really not what I was asking."

Yuusuke took another three bites of his burger before answering, "I'm fine."

"Kurama says that you've been having nightmares."

"I don't want to talk about this," Yuusuke said, suddenly serious. "I do not want to talk about this."

"And that's your problem," Kuwabara sighed heavily and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, but know I'm always willing to listen, Urameshi."

"That's comforting."

"I'm trying to help out, damn you!"

"And you did! You got me food! Kurama's been feeding me some stupid health _shit_. I've been dying for a burger for freaking ages, man! Ya done good! Just make sure you destroy the evidence. Kurama won't let you back over here without searching ya, I'm sure."

"I doubt he won't let me over here. He appointed me your babysitter," Yuusuke nearly choked and turned to glare at the psychic. Kuwabara snickered. "It's true, dude. Kurama said, 'Hey, I might need you to babysit Yuusuke whenever I run errands.'"

"I doubt that seriously."

"Doubt it all you want, Urameshi, but you're under my protection."

"I see you getting fired in the near future," Yuusuke snickered, moving onto his fries. "So, how's life?"

"It's life. A lot less stressful since Kurama and Hiei found ya, but other than that, same shit, different day," Kuwabara's eyes roamed over his best friend's body and questions danced across his face. Yuusuke tensed. How many times had he had to endure scrutiny over the last few months? He wanted to curl up and hide under his covers; thankfully, Kuwabara seemed to notice his discomfort and looked away. "Lessee, Eikichi had kittens."

"Really? That's surprising."

"I know it. She got out once and then she turns up pregnant. Sis won't let me keep the kittens."

"Bummer."

"So, I guess I have another gift for you."

"I do not want a furball," Yuusuke huffed. "Besides, Kurama wouldn't-"

"Kurama was the one to ask. I'd rather it go to a friend than someone I don't know. The little guy's around here somewhere."

Kuwabara rose to his feet and looked around the floor. Part of Yuusuke hoped that he didn't find a cat. His track record for pets had not been the best, and, Heaven forbid, he be branded as big a puss as Kuwabara.

Luck was not on his side. Suddenly, he felt a soft, warm, furry weight on his lap, and there sat the little monster. A calico, nearly identical to Eikichi in every way, looked around bewildered and curious. Kuwabara looked at him expectantly, and Yuusuke, with a great deal of hesitance, reached out and gently scratched the top of the kitten's head.

For such a small animal, the cat had a very loud motor. It stretched into the touch, and with all the clumsiness of an infant, fell onto its side. Yuusuke chuckled despite himself and wiggled his fingers just within the kitten's reach.

"Looks like I'm not getting my kitten back," Kuwabara snickered. "Whatcha gonna name him?"

"Burger."

"Burger!" Kuwabara shouted. "You better not! That's not a name at all!"

"What do you think, _Burger_? Do you like your name, _Burger_?"

The only response was the purring of a kitten and Kuwabara's frustrated huffing.

For a while, it was like old times; Yuusuke wasn't recovering from some awful ordeal, and Kuwabara was getting frustrated at every turn. At times, Yuusuke thought he'd laugh hard enough to split his sides open, and more often than not, Kuwabara threatened to leave, but never did.

It wasn't until late when Kurama got back, and he wasn't alone. Yuusuke and Kuwabara both felt the pressure of another being beside him, but the detective could not place a finger on who. With one last ruffling of Yuusuke's hair and a quick scratch to Burger's ears, Kuwabara said his goodbyes and whisked out of the room to meet Kurama.

Yuusuke was alone, anxious and suddenly sad. It wasn't fair, he thought, gently petting the sleeping ball of fur on his lap.

"Is he awake?" He heard Kurama ask.

"Yeah, and in rare form," Kuwabara replied. "I think he's gonna crash hard though."

Yuusuke's cheeks swelled at the statement. Talking about him as if he were a child!

"Well, sleep is probably for the best," A sweet voice came.

_Keiko._

Yuusuke froze, all anger and embarrassment draining from him. She was the errand Kurama was on? No, damnt. He wasn't ready to see Keiko! He had expected Kurama's mother or maybe even Shizuru to show, but Keiko? Hadn't he just told Kurama not two days ago that he had no idea what he was going to do with her?

His lungs struggled to keep a steady pace, and his ears barely heard Kuwabara's goodbye to the duo and departure. What he did hear was Keiko beginning to speak again.

"I'm nervous," She said, voice quivering. "Is he really alright?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. "As alright as he can be. He's been through an ordeal."

Just what have you told her, you _traitor_, Yuusuke snarled inwardly.

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes, but I don't want you waking him if he's fallen asleep."

"Oh, Yuusuke was never one to fall asleep that quickly."

Before he could brace himself, Keiko, in all her beauty, stood before him, staring at him as he stared at her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was expecting something much better, not the half a man that lay crippled on Kurama's guest bed.

Her eyes glazed over with tears, and they spilled down her cheeks like pearls across silk. Slowly, as if possessed, she sat her bag and hat against the dresser nearest to her; and then without warning she rushed to him, throwing her arms around his neck and tried not to sob into his shoulder.

"Oh, God, Yuusuke, I thought I wouldn't see you again!" Her words were choked and broken.

Yuusuke was silent and patted her back in an awkward, slow way. He shut his eyes at the feeling of Keiko's arms around him. How foreign her touch seemed suddenly, how very odd and almost putrid; through no fault of her own, Keiko's body had changed, and Yuusuke could not be fond of it again, though he desperately wanted to be.

He dreaded his decision now, but it needed to be done.

"Kurama says you'll be better in a few more weeks," She laughed lightly and wiped at her eyes as she sat back. "I'm sure the lot is still available to be used for our wedding. Just think, everything could be back to normal in just a little while. We'll move into that apartment we found. We'll start our family. Everything."

Yuusuke shut his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat, "No."

Keiko froze, "N-no?"

"I'm sorry, Keiko, but I can't do that."

"What do you mean? Of course you can. Kurama said-"

"I know what Kurama said, but I'm talking about us. I can't do it," Keiko was stunned into silence, and Yuusuke continued. "Being who I am, being what I am and what I was, things like this are always going to happen. There's never going to be 'normal,' Keiko. Never. I can't do this knowing that I will keep putting you in this position, putting any future kids or grandkids or anyone in this spot. That'd be selfish of me.

"I saw your face just before I was taken. I saw everyone there looking at me in horror, and I thought, for the briefest moment, that this is the world I was thrown into, and it's never going to change."

"Yuusuke, they weren't scared of you!"

"I know. I know, but they would be. If I exposed them like I exposed you, they would become scared. I saw fear on you once, Keiko, but that's off-topic. I can't marry you. I can't move in with you. I can't have a family with you. I am sorry."

Keiko's breath caught in her throat as she searched Yuusuke's face. He was serious, as serious as a heart attack. How could he possibly be so serious? A mighty anger, a mighty feeling of betrayal, a mighty sadness, bubbled up in her and released itself as a piercing scream. She covered her ears and rose from the bed, pacing like a wild animal trapped in a cage.

After so many years, this was it. He was just _done_.

He couldn't be just DONE! But as he watched her pace, she could see it written all over his features. There was no denying it.

Tears poured down her face anew. She could have ripped her hair out, but instead, she raised her hand and brought it across his face hard and fast. His head snapped to the side from the force, but she doubted he felt it. She was a human with meager power, and he was a demon prince, brimming with raw strength and fortitude.

She collected her bag and hat, and with tears still streaming, turned and started toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and shot a glare over her shoulder.

"Get better soon!"

His bedroom door was slammed, and he heard her scurrying out of Kurama's home. Everything was silent for a long time, but Kurama soon came in. With a gentle stealthiness, Kurama moved toward him, but didn't dare touch or speak just yet. He could see the stinging, red mark on his cheek and did not need to ask how he got it.

Yuusuke took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "I'm an asshole."

"No, Yuusuke. You're not. You're honest, and at the very least, that makes you a good person."

"I don't feel like a good person," Yuusuke whispered, and for a while was quiet. Kurama gently patted his cheek with a cool rag, but his friend's discreet pulling away made him stop. Yuusuke looked up at the red-haired fox, "Got anything that will put me out?"

Kurama didn't answer right away, but dug into the side table by Yuusuke's bed, "I'm only doing this once. Do not, and I mean it, do not ask me again."

Yuusuke was drifting into dreamland before he could taste the leaf placed on his tongue.

.~::||::~.

Another nightmare had awoken him, and, thanks to the rather potent sleeping herb Kurama provided, it had taken longer for him to break free of the terror's embrace. He hadn't shouted, hadn't thrashed, and hadn't even panted while in the throes of such a horrific vision. Not being able to escape had made the experience all the more horrifying.

Slowly, he sat up and looked about his room. This was real, he told himself repeatedly, this is your reality. It was all a dream. Yuusuke was thankful that Burger had moved from his lap to his pillow and he didn't have to move the cute little furball. It meant one less resistance between him and Kurama.

As gently as he could, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and, for the first time in weeks, felt a floor beneath his feet. He wiggled his toes against the carpet and bit into his lip. Could he do this? His knee was still horribly mangled despite all the lacerations being healed. The bones had yet to be set in their proper place, but while the seal was still active, there was nothing Kurama could do. There was no pain, but Yuusuke suspected their would be as soon as he put weight on it.

And he was right.

Yuusuke nearly crumpled to the ground the moment he stood. Manfully however, he used his nightstand as a crutch and suppressed his urge to cry out. All he had to do was make it to Kurama's room. He could do this. He was stronger than the pain.

His pace was a snail's. He used the nightstand first, then the bed, then the dresser, and finally, the least helpful, the wall to reach the door. Kurama's room was not but two doors down, but the walk felt like a mile uphill with daggers shooting through his knee and leg. By the time Yuusuke managed to push open Kurama's door and stagger toward the side of his bed, he was on the verge of tears.

But he couldn't cry. Standing by Kurama's bed, looking down at him, he was seriously rethinking waking him. How peaceful he looked wrapped tightly in his covers, red hair splayed across the white expanse of pillow, long, elegant fingers curled into his sheets, features softened into a marble-like smoothness; how selfish did one have to be in order to wake such beauty?

Very, Yuusuke imagined. His very presence was enough to wake the sharp-witted kitsune.

"Yuusuke?"

Shit. He had thoughtlessly came to Kurama's bedside and now he had no reason to be there. The nightmare had dulled into something distant and hardly remembered, but the underlying alarm still remained. Yuusuke was sure, if he went back to bed and laid down, he would eventually get over it, but now it seemed he had dug a bigger hole by coming to Kurama.

He opened and shut his mouth fruitlessly, and Kurama rose up onto his elbows.

"Yuusuke, you should not be up," The fox moved over in bed and forcibly made Yuusuke sit, to which Yuusuke sharply winced and bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yuusuke whispered. "I was just wandering. Stretching my legs."

"Wandering?" Kurama asked unbelievingly, "Right into my room?"

"I didn't really think it through. Sorry. I'll just go back to bed now."

Yuusuke didn't get the chance to stand. Kurama held him firm and glared through the darkness of his room. The former detective recoiled sharply. He had gotten used to glares, but knew what normally came next: punishment. His body instinctively braced itself for a blow that would never come, shutting his eyes and tensing his muscles.

"Yuusuke," Kurama murmured, cupping his cheeks. "Don't be afraid of me. Tell me what's wrong."

Dark chocolate brown met bright moss green as Yuusuke stared. His heart pounded in his chest, and the aching similarity of the scene pulled at his emotions. Daichi held his face like this many times before, but never had Yuusuke felt safe in the simple action. These were Kurama's hands and they were a hundred, no a million, times better than Daichi's could ever be.

He longed for touch, he realized. Everyone had been so afraid to touch him since he had come back. Yuuka hadn't. Kuwabara hadn't, save for ruffling his hair. Keiko hadn't, only a hug, not even a kiss on the cheek. Kurama hadn't before this moment, not like this.

_Hiei hadn't_.

You haven't seen Hiei since the mansion, his mind reminded him.

The pain in his chest was almost too much at this realization, and despite himself, Yuusuke crashed his and Kurama's lips together with bruising force. His arms went around Kurama's torso, and one hand dared to move up his back into his hair. He forced the kitsune to lay back onto his pillows as he plundered the surprised mouth.

Kurama made no move to pull away from the detective, but he did move his hands from his cheeks to press them against the flat planes of Yuusuke's pecs. The moment Yuusuke pulled back to take gasping breaths, Kurama's hands prevented him from dipping back down for another round of raiding. Confusion was the base emotion on Yuusuke's face as he searched Kurama's.

He had to be straight with the former detective.

"Yuusuke," He started. "I cannot do this."

The simple words crushed him.

Kurama didn't want him.

"I'm sorry, but I would be taking advantage of you. I can't do that," Kurama drew back his covers and rolled over, making Yuusuke lay down next to him and covering him in one swoop. He then smiled down at him and brushed some hair from his face. "Sleep here tonight, Yuusuke. I wouldn't mind having a bedfellow."

Yuusuke could only nod stiffly and turn on his side. He could feel Kurama's warmth against his back, and while comforting, it was also depressing. Kurama did not want him and all because he was damaged goods. If Yuusuke thought he came with baggage before, he was definitely believing he now had a whole moving truck with him.

No one wanted that. Not even someone used to the unusual like Kurama.

Scorching tears fell from his eyes, but that was the extent. He took no deep sobbing breaths, no sniffling wheezes, and made no noise. How the fuck did he ever think that Kurama would want him? He was just in charge of making sure Yuusuke didn't hurt himself or worse. Once that was done and over with, everyone would go back to not giving a fuck what he did.

Yuusuke sighed and listened as Kurama's breathing fanned out. He wouldn't sleep the rest of the night.

.~::||::~.

Yuusuke was awake to hear Kurama rise in the morning, leave the room to shower and change, go to the kitchen to make breakfast and feed the newest addition to the household, and come back to wake him. He pretended to awaken at Kurama's gentle touch, smiled back at the flash of Kurama's genuine smile, and forced food into his mouth to pacify the fox. His stomach argued terribly against the decision, and Yuusuke found himself struggling to understand grief-eaters.

At the very least, the thoughts kept him away from total darkness.

After eating, Yuusuke rolled back onto his side, muttering about still being tired. Kurama didn't say anything against it. If Yuusuke wanted to sleep in his bed, he'd let him, for the moment; it was much easier to catch Yuusuke right after a dream if he was in the same room, but it would also mean yet another weening process.

All well, Kurama sighed inwardly. It didn't matter yet. No point stressing about it.

He left Yuusuke's side and meandered into the kitchen to clean up what little mess he made, but a flux made him pause briefly.

"Hello, Hiei."

"Kurama," The petite demon greeted.

"I trust everything went well?"

"Dead," Hiei growled out. "Every. Last. One."

Kurama was silent a moment, "And _him_ as well?"

A still beating heart was tossed onto Kurama's dining room table with a sickening wet plop, making Kurama turn and glare at the little fire demon. Hiei merely nodded his head slightly, smugly, and smirked.

"You can give that to the toddler."

Blood oozed across the shining surface and finally dripped off the edge onto the ground. Hoshi's heart still beat, but Hoshi was no longer alive to accept it back. The thought sobered Kurama, and he looked away, trying to busy himself with the dishes.

"Clean up your mess, Hiei," There was no threat or malice in his words, only sadness.

"And what is your issue, fox?"

"Hoshi has passed on," Kurama said simply, placing a dish into the drying rack. "I would simply appreciate a little more respect toward the only living part of him remaining. His death crushed Yuusuke."

Hiei's hand, after a moment of somber contemplation, shot out, captured the heart, and placed it back into the blood-heavy bag at his hip. Kurama handed him a cloth, and before long, there was hardly a trace of anything being on the table at all. Without another word, Hiei turned to leave, but Kurama quickly stopped him.

"Go see Yuusuke."

"You're just full of bossy today, aren't you?"

"You can talk to him. He's finding it harder and harder to see me as anything but yet another controller. I worry terribly for him, Hiei. He's having such terrible nightmares, and last night," Kurama trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Last night?" Hiei glared.

"He sought me out, came to my room, and we kissed. If given the chance, we wouldn't have stopped there."

Hiei's growl rumbled through the room, "Taking advantage of your charge-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that to me," Kurama's tone was as equally threatening as the little fire demon's. "I allowed the kiss, but nothing more. The only reason he came to me is he feels unwanted. He needs," Kurama chewed on his cheek. "He needs confirmation. I fear my rejection had a detrimental effect on him. He's already so hurt, Hiei. I don't want to lose him to something intangible."

"So you'd rather lose him to something other than his emotions?" Hiei snorted.

Kurama's features flashed dangerously between Youko and Shuuichi. How _dare_ Hiei say he wanted Yuusuke dead? After all his caring, nurturing, and comforting, he had the fucking nerve to tell him he wanted Yuusuke's death, while he has been parading about killing and having the time of his life without a care.

He's done nothing but avoid Yuusuke since they brought him back home.

"At least I give a shit his well-being at all. God forbid you're asked to do any sort of work," Kurama's voice was deep and dark with frothing anger and threatening demonic change. "Go on then. Leave. I'll take care of this myself."

"Don't accuse me, fox!"

"Lower your voice," Kurama hissed. "Yuusuke is sleeping."

In truth, Yuusuke was not asleep, but instead straining his ears to listen to the conversation just down the hall. Most he could not catch, but the fluxes in energy had heightened the whispers and soft talk to near "outside voice" level and higher. Hiei must have said something to piss Kurama off royally if Kurama wanted him gone.

Yuusuke's heart hurt. Hiei would leave; not because Kurama told him to, but because he felt there was no need to stay. He no doubt said his piece and would be on his merry way any moment.

He wondered why Hiei even bothered with him sometimes.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kuwabara. I need to run errands. He can keep Yuusuke company."

"I'm right here," Hiei spat.

"And clearly unable to see past your nose. Yuusuke needs someone to look out for _him_."

Yuusuke tensed at the sound of a phone clanging against its cradle and the immediate fluctuation of energy. Burger came bolting into the room and immediately sought out Yuusuke's comforting hand. His fur spiked out like a chestnut cupule, and his eyes as wide as saucers. The only relief Yuusuke could provide was a soft cooing and a quick scratch behind his ears.

"I'll watch him."

"I'd rather you didn't."

"So you're going to drive me away because I wounded your pride?"

"This has nothing to do with my feelings, Hiei," Again, Kurama's voice dipped. "It has everything to do with your lack of concern."

"Lack of concern?" Hiei snarled. "Yes, I have a huge lack of concern. So much so that I stormed through Makai for more than two months trying to find him and then hunted and killed the people responsible. That's a _huge lack of concern_."

"You think he's going to just bounce back."

"He always does."

"No wonder he came to me last night then."

The sudden spike in energy was immediate and frightening. Burger shot out from under Yuusuke's hands, tail as bristled as a bottle brush and scratching Yuusuke painfully as he bolted away. Yuusuke couldn't mind the paper thin scratches and instead sat up, worriedly looking out the door to the hall.

Hiei's hands were clutching Kurama's collar hard enough to rip the fabric and turn his knuckles white. The fox glared down at the fire demon with his back against the wall and features rapidly shifting from red to silver and from green to gold. Slowly, a pallor hand went up and gripped Hiei's wrist tight enough to break a normal human's bones.

"Let go," Kurama managed. "And get out."

Hiei said nothing, but he needn't bother. His ruby irises flashed with every word that he wanted to say, but couldn't. His rage was a cascade of lava rolling over his frame and scorching his very soul. The frayed strings of Kurama's tunic caught fire, only to be quickly extinguished by the myriad tiny vines crawling over Kurama's flesh.

"Guys," The voice was almost too soft for even the most sensitive of ears, but Kurama's and Hiei's heads snapped toward the doorway. There stood Yuusuke, looking pained and worried, favoring his good leg and tenderly raising the other off the ground. Nausea clearly colored his features, but determination shined just as brightly. "Quit fighting."

Kurama smacked Hiei's stunned hands away and quickly moved to Yuusuke's side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and steadying him. Hiei could not pay attention to the words they exchanged or anything else except for the former detective. He had seen him at his worst when they rescued him from Daichi, but looking at him now was a different experience:

He was as weak as a newborn fawn and just as wobbly.

He had a sickly sheen over his skin that replaced the pretty bronze.

He had slimmed, lost muscle and barely put on anymore weight.

The worst, however, was there was no trademark grin on his face. Even the dimples on his cheeks seemed to have disappeared.

"You still shouldn't have walked down the hall, Yuusuke. You'll end up making your knee worse."

"Yeah, cuz it can get worse than completely useless," Yuusuke winced as Kurama re-wrapped the stabilizer around his limb. "So what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You know, I really like that answer. Like, a lot. In fact, I like it so much that I think that it's a huge lie and couldn't possibly be true."

"Hiei and I were having a," Kurama glanced in Hiei's direction, glared, and then turned his attentions back to the former detective. "A rather heated discussion."

"About me," Yuusuke finished.

"Not exactly."

"Yes," Hiei growled. "More so about how well he's treating you. Had you a competent provider, you would already be well."

Kurama opened his mouth to speak, but Yuusuke quickly cut him off, "Kurama's doing just fine. Besides, I'm better except for my knee, and there's nothing he can do about that. He's doing the best he can."

"His best needs a little work."

"And just what the fuck have you been doing while he's been doing everything?"

Hiei visibly tensed and glared down at the detective. Him too? Hiei didn't dare to look at Kurama and suffer through the triumphant look he was no doubt shooting his way. He could feel his fangs lengthening at the mere thought. He needed to find a way to snatch Yuusuke out from under this manipulative animal before he lost him for good. Already, Yuusuke was half the man he was before.

Yuusuke sighed heavily and forced himself to his feet despite Kurama's loud and abrupt protest, "Look Hiei. I know it's not your thing to be Mister Mom and cater to people's whims, but if you really don't want to see me, come out and fucking say it instead of finding busy work and excuses. It's the least you can do instead of coming here out of freaking nowhere and pissing people off."

He didn't even stop to watched as Hiei's face went from livid to positively stunned. He turned on his heel sharply, slipping at the momentum, and was caught by two sets of hands. Yuusuke ripped away from them both and glared at the fire demon and spirit fox respectfully, as each, in turn, made a move to lend a shoulder.

"I walked down here, damn it, and I can fucking walk back!"

Yuusuke started navigating down the hall, using the wall as his crutch. Both Kurama and Hiei flinched at the sound of the door slamming behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was by far the hardest chapter I've ever had to write for this fic. I've never before been so completely frustrated with a piece that I've had to delete it and forcibly remove it from my brain for weeks at a time. That said, I really hope it came out alright. I'm not rereading it again in fear that I will chuck my computer out the window.

I'd also like to apologize for Yuusuke's constant waking and sleeping cycles throughout this chapter. I thought that it would be acceptable seeing as the poor boy is recovering. Hopefully, the next chapter will not be so rest-heavy.

P.S. I know Yuusuke doesn't technically have a heartbeat anymore, but I like to think he still does.


	8. Confusion

**Warnings: **Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, possible lemon, language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon, torture  
**Summary: **~Sequel Story Alert!~ Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away. HxY  
**Disclaimer: **Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I only own Ueno Hoshi, Min-Jee, Yuuka, and a few other characters.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 8**

* * *

Three knocks and a push of the door started Yuusuke's day. Kuwabara was there to "babysit" yet again, but there was something very different about him. He was quiet, secretive, and hardly raised his booming voice until well after he was sure Kurama was gone. It was in that moment, exactly thirty minutes after Kurama's departure, that Kuwabara winked at Yuusuke and told him he had another gift.

The prospect confused Yuusuke, but he was excited nonetheless.

"I'll be right back!" was all the hint Kuwabara gave him before he rushed out of the apartment. Some babysitter he was, Yuusuke thought with a smirk, might as well have left a squirmy baby in a bathtub near a plugged in toaster. But he reappeared soon enough, leaving Yuusuke no time to do something dastardly or completely retarded, and with a pair of crutches. Yuusuke could only stare at him as Kuwabara moved the hand-holds.

"My sis broke her ankle-"

"Then she needs these more than I do."

"Let me finish! My sis broke her ankle a while ago. She musta been like fifteen or something, but she kept these just in case. I found them when we started cleaning out her stuff to move into her new place. She said I could have them if they really made me all that happy, so I thought you could use them, dude!"

Why hadn't Kurama thought of this? Yuusuke smiled broadly and reached out with all the excitement of a child to grab them. Kuwabara, however, cruelly snatched them out of reach.

"Hold on! Hold on! I gotta teach you how to use these first and see if I have the holds high enough for you! You can really hurt yourself on these!"

"Come on, man!"

"Don't 'come on, man' me!"

All the same, he let Yuusuke swing his legs off the bed and helped him to his feet. After some simple adjusting and a new, firmer wrap around Yuusuke's knee, Yuusuke was ready to try his hand at this. His nose scrunched as he looked down at his legs. The name 'Tiny Tim' came to mind and completely soured his mood. Thankfully, Kuwabara had a little bit more tact than Yuusuke's mind.

"Alright, put all your weight on your good foot and move the crutches up about six inches. Don't do any more than that or you can slip," Yuusuke begrudgingly did as he was told and looked to Kuwabara with a raised eyebrow. "Good. Now, put all your weight on your hands and swing yourself forward just until you're between the crutches. Don't put any weight anywhere else or you'll hurt your armpits."

"Yes, sensei," Yuusuke snidely remarked.

"I'm trying to do you a favor, dude. Quit being an asshole."

Kuwabara snorted and crossed his arms. Yuusuke swung himself forward, but managed to swing too far. He slipped and began to tumble, but Kuwabara caught him with ease and helped him stand upright. A smirk graced Kuwabara's face, and a scowl Yuusuke's.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, dick-bait."

It took a good twenty minutes for Yuusuke to get the hang of his new legs, but the moment he did, he went through all the rooms in Kurama's apartment enthusiastically, even tried to venture out into the main hall. Kuwabara, however, put a stop to that quickly and told him to get dressed, that they were going out.

Yuusuke was dressed and in Kuwabara's car in a matter of seconds. They were on the highway moments after. He expected things to be completely different, but to his dismay, or maybe it was to his delight, to find that nothing had changed at all. The buildings were the same gray with glass windows. The street was still black tar bordered with white sidewalk. The people still wore clothes and meandered about aimlessly as they went about their lives.

"Where are we going?" Yuusuke asked suddenly.

"This way," Kuwabara pointed.

Yuusuke narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't press anymore. Instead, he smirked, "I'm surprised they let a lug-head like you drive."

"And I'm glad they don't let you. You and cars don't mix, man."

Well, somebody was just full of dick today.

Yuusuke huffed and put his chin on the heel of his hand, firmly setting his eyes out his window. For the longest while, they were quiet, but Yuusuke's mind raced with questions. The city was disappearing and giving way to a more rural environment. Yuusuke looked to Kuwabara with inquiry, but either he didn't notice or didn't care because he said not a word; at least, not right away.

"We're just driving," He finally said, "Drives are nice."

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you just kidnapped me."

"Maybe I did. I mean, technically I did," Kuwabara snickered. "After all, Kurama doesn't know about the crutches or you leaving the house or me not leaving any indication as to where we've gone. If he comes home right now, he pretty much has nothing to go on and will no doubt brutally murder me the moment he finds us."

"I think I like that," Yuusuke laughed.

Kuwabara laughed too and came to a slow stop off the side of the road. The crash of waves echoed softly into the car, and the taste and feel of salt on the wind wafted in through the now open windows. Though Summer was beginning to wane, its warmth still radiated, firmly fighting Autumn's bullying. Yuusuke was startled when his door suddenly swung open, and a hand floated in front of him to help him out.

"What the fuck are we doing here? Where is here?"

"It's just a beach, dude. I used to come here when I was little. Ma loved it."

Yuusuke didn't know what to say to that. Kuwabara seldom talked about his mother, but each time he did, Yuusuke was at a loss. He couldn't relate and he was damn sure not going to bring up his own mother. Sure, there was a point in time where Atsuko could have been considered for the Mother of the Year Award, but that year died the moment Atsuko got over his father's departure and was tempted and won over by The Drink. Since then, Yuusuke's had a hard time remembering his mother being a mother.

So, he opted to just nod and hum in the back of his throat in response.

"She brought me and sis out here every time something stupid would happen. No matter how little. When Shizuru and I fought, she'd bring us out here and make us make up. When we had to move, she brought us here. When she got sick," Kuwabara stopped, but smiled after a moment. "They were good times. We could always talk here."

"Oh, I see. You wanna talk," Yuusuke hissed, feeling suddenly betrayed. "I told you before. I don't want to talk, and there's not really anything to talk about."

"Actually, I came here to push you off the jetty and see how well you can swim with that bum knee of yours."

Yuusuke only soured more, and Kuwabara's face remained irritatingly passive. Yuusuke wished he was the same boy he had grown up with. At least, the 'old' Kuwabara was predictable; say something he didn't like, and he would get pissed off. Say something relatively complimentary, and he would question, but eventually accept it. This, err, _mature_ Kuwabara was just royally pissing him the fuck off. How the hell was a guy supposed to get under his buddy's skin when he'd become so quick?

Without another word, Kuwabara walked past Yuusuke and toward the water, toeing off his shoes and stopping only a moment to pull off his socks. By the look on Kuwabara's face when the waves finally touched his feet, it was just right, probably still warm from Summer's heat, but cooling rapidly. Yuusuke struggled only a little to join his friend; crutches, after all, weren't built to travel across sand.

He wanted the water to be soothing, but the sadness he suddenly felt was overwhelming.

"Too cold for you?" Kuwabara questioned.

"No, it's-" Yuusuke paused, licking at his lips. "It's warm," With an irritated sigh, Yuusuke glared down at the water. "I really wanted to name that cat you gave me Grant."

"Grant? Well, it's better than _Burger_," Kuwabara said with some disdain. "Why?"

"There was a man. He tried to help me, tried to buy me from Daichi, tried to smuggle me out of his house. He tried hard, man, and everything just went up in flames. Daichi killed him."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. It made me sad. Burger was the better way to go."

For a long moment, Kuwabara was silent and staring at Yuusuke, but he nodded his head finally, "You mean, Lord Grant? The cat?"

Yuusuke's gaze snapped to Kuwabara in surprised, "How did you know?"

"He came looking for you. Well, he came looking for me while looking for you, but you weren't here. I didn't even know you had been found," Kuwabara chewed on the inside of his cheek. "It was weird, man. He knew me, but I didn't know him. I was out with Yukina and he came up, told me his name, and just asked if you were alright. I couldn't tell him. He smiled, thanked me, and left."

"And when was this?"

"Two days before you were brought home," Kuwabara's voice held a hint of questioning. "Might have been three, but you definitely weren't here, man."

Yuusuke couldn't summon up one singular emotion. On one hand, he was angry that Kuwabara hadn't told him this, but how could Kuwabara had known the weird encounter was significant to Yuusuke? And on the other, he was unbelievably relieved. Grant had escaped Daichi's onslaught. Now he just had to make sure that Mariko and the others had made it as well. Happiness, sadness, wistfulness, anger, and so many other feelings came to mind.

"You okay?" Kuwabara questioned, disturbed by Yuusuke's sudden quiet.

"Yeah, I think so. A little more than okay now."

Kuwabara clapped him on the back while being careful not to knock Yuusuke off balance, "And you didn't want to talk. Alright, time to spill more beans."

"My beans are staying firmly in the aluminum can they came in, fuck you very much. Besides, you probably know the whole damn story. I didn't think Kurama was such a blabbermouth."

"Kurama hasn't told me anything, dude. He tells me how you're doing the day of or the day before, but he hasn't told me anything more. When I asked, he told me to talk to you. Have you even said anything to him?"

"No. Don't let him fool you, Kuwabara. He knows a lot more than he's letting on."

"I'm sure, but I'm also sure there are some holes in the story he's created. At least he has the benefit of knowing something. All I know is you were kidnapped from your own wedding and were gone for months. No one would tell me anything, Kurama and Hiei left right after talking with KoEnma, and my ass was left behind. I'm pretty much flying blind here."

Yuusuke could only stare at the expanse of sea before him and shake his head, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"I really wish you would. I won't judge you."

"Yeah, uh-huh."

"I won't!"

"I'll think about it."

"I won't hold my breath then. I can already see the smoke coming out of your ears."

Yuusuke glared and pursed his lips. Yes, he was really beginning to love and hate this new Kuwabara. He'd just have to think of something a little more smartass-ish. He had enough time while he was being confined to that damn bed.

He smirked slightly and looked down at his crutches. Well, maybe not so much anymore as long as Kurama didn't find out.

Who the fuck was he trying to kid? He thought. Kurama would find out. Better wear these out while he can. He hobbled past Kuwabara, taking his time to move down the gentle surf. It was almost like going back in time, back when he was asked to save the world from the Religious zealots, back when Genkai passed (peacefully this time), and back when he chose Keiko's favorite color and halted the mass extermination of humankind. He didn't want to think about those times, but the memories came all the same. Kuwabara fell into step next to him and quietly kicked at the soft sand and dulled seashells nudging at his feet.

"I called it off with Keiko," Yuusuke said suddenly.

"What? Why, dude?"

"A lot of reasons, but mostly because I scare her."

"She's not scared of you," Kuwabara's tone held more than a hint of anger.

"I didn't say she was, but there's that too. You know, before the wedding, when we were still planning everything out and buying shit, I'd catch her staring at me. Like, really staring at me. She'd have this weird look on her face; it was kinda sad, but kinda not. I didn't really think about it then, but now I know it was fear. She was afraid of something like this happening. Maybe not exactly this, but something stupid that would ruin everything because of me being me."

"So that's it?" Kuwabara's voice didn't lose any malice. "Just stopped everything after all that you've been through?"

"Don't word it like that."

"It needs to be 'worded like that' because that's fucking selfish. Keiko didn't run away the entire time you've been together after all the crap we've been through, and now it's just done."

"Don't get mad at me for doing what I thought was right," Yuusuke couldn't bring himself to raise his voice. Kuwabara was saying what he had been saying to himself all this time. "She was almost a widow before we could go on our honeymoon. What if we had had kids? Or, what if we had kids and it had been one of them?" His heart constricted at the thought. "That possibility will always be there."

"That's why they would have you to protect them!"

"I can't always be there, Kuwabara! I couldn't even protect myself! How the fuck am I supposed to protect her plus whatever little rugrats we would make?!" Yuusuke stopped, swaying slightly on his crutches and stared down at the wet sand slowly burying his good foot under the waves' influence. "Wouldn't you do the same for Yukina? Even if it meant she couldn't be with you, you'd want her safe right?"

Kuwabara had a slew of words he wanted to spit, but Yuusuke's line of questioning concerning Yukina promptly executed his argument. Of course he would. He'd always had the hardest time seeing the other side of the coin. Once he had it in his head that things were a certain way, it was hard to change his mind, but Yuusuke did it flawlessly this time. Yukina could always be counted on.

"I-" Kuwabara couldn't find the right words and finally sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. That's the same damn thing I told myself. I still feel bad, but at least she's safe."

They walked, talking about nothing, until they reached the jetty and sat on the smooth, water-beaten rocks. Yuusuke couldn't believe just how breathless he was from that gentle stroll, but wouldn't let Kuwabara know as much. His legs actually ached, his heart pounded in his chest, and, even though it was mostly unused, his knee throbbed and stiffened painfully. He managed to keep Kuwabara grounded until he caught up with himself, which, by the time he did, the sun was beginning to set and made light dance across the sparkling waves.

He held down his grunts and winces as he forced himself back up the beach. If Kuwabara noticed, he gave no indication and even slowed his pace to match his friend's. They laughed quietly, whispered for no reason, and settled into several comfortable silences until they reached the car. Twin hisses of 'oh shit' colored the nighttime air as a familiar flaming red mane and lean form stood highlighted in a second set of headlights. Kurama turned the moment they saw him, face firmly set and green eyes blazing a glittery gold.

"Kuwabara. Yuusuke," Kurama said simply in greeting.

Yuusuke licked his lips nervously and tried to shift himself into a comfortable position on his crutches. Kurama eyed him carefully, no hint or emotion betraying his thoughts.

"Hey, Kurama," Kuwabara said, trying to break the obvious tension. "Did you get everything done?"

"The least you could have done was left a note," There was no anger in the tone of his voice. Nothing, in fact, at all. "You didn't even attempt to hide your signature. Hiei found you in a manner of seconds the moment I found him."

"I can take care of Yuusuke, Kurama," Oddly, Kuwabara didn't raise his voice at the unintended insult. "You think so too since you let me be with him so often."

Kurama said nothing for a pregnant minute, worrying his bottom lip before sighing heavily, "Let's go home."

With that, Kurama got into his car, watched as Kuwabara and Yuusuke settled into the other, and followed when they drove away.

.~::||::~.

"Yuusuke, I'd like to apologize ahead of time for what I'm about to do," Kurama muttered.

Days had passed since the beach trip and days more since the kitchen incident, and since, he had seen a lot more of Hiei and _a lot_ more of Kurama. The fox never wanted to leave and only ventured out when he was one-hundred per cent certain he would be gone for only a few hours at the very most. Yuusuke knew Kurama and Hiei were still batting back and forth with each other, but it wasn't his business, he didn't want to make it his business, and quite honestly, he was sick of the whole matter.

Just as sick as he was about staying in bed.

Kurama had said he approved of the crutches, but never wanted Yuusuke to use them. Was he really that afraid of Yuusuke taking off? If he kept pressing his fucking buttons like this, he'd run if he had his crutches or not. Even though he'd hate to call him (and nearly vomited out of pure loathing at the thought), Hokushin would come to his rescue in the middle of the field near Kurama's complex, or at the bus station, or right outside as long as Kurama didn't have any of those weird 'This is my Territory' markers around.

Yuusuke stared up at Kurama silently and with questioning, so Kurama continued, "I'm going to reset the bones in your kneecap. It's almost time for the seal to be broken and I would like to heal it as soon as it's disposed, rather than set the pieces and potentially cause further damage. However, the process is rather uncomfortable."

"Whatever, man."

"And," Kurama paused, but only for a moment, "I would like to sincerely apologize for my treatment of you, but Yuusuke, I only do what I do out of concern."

"Yeah, okay," Yuusuke folded his arms and rested heavily on the pile of pillows behind him.

"It's the truth. I do not wish any bad blood between us. I am just so afraid for you. After everything that's happened-"

"Stop," Yuusuke growled. "Just stop. I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, and I sure as Hell don't want anyone fucking pitying me! I'm over this whole damn thing, and it's not helping by bringing it back up over and over and over again! Fix my fucking knee, stop bringing all this shit back up, and go about your fucking day!"

Kurama stared, but only a moment, and moved to expose Yuusuke's knee. The angry, bruised lump glared up at Kurama and creaked in defiance as he gently coaxed it to bend. Yuusuke manfully held down his wince and sounds of pain. No matter how badly this hurt, he wouldn't allow Kurama to know it, less he wanted to _talk_ again.

Kurama pulled a leaf from his hair and ran the edge just under the ring of bruising, splitting the skin open cleanly about an inch on each side. Yuusuke's eyes narrowed as he watched. Truthfully, it wasn't painful. All the pain was centered in the bones and cartilage of his shattered kneecap. He barely felt the precise cut. He guessed he should be grateful.

The painlessness didn't last for long. Without warning, tiny tentacle-like vines slithered over Yuusuke's flesh and into the cuts. Yuusuke cried out, digging his fingers into the sheets and punching holes into them. So much for not making any noise. Kurama eyed his apology, but trained most of his concentration on the task at hand. Slowly, the bits of bone and cartilage were placed back into their original spot like pieces of a puzzle.

Yuusuke couldn't stand looking at the snake-like movements creating paths under his skin and causing him pain. Kurama obviously knew what he was doing, at least from Yuusuke's stand point, but an underlying current of fear coursed through him with each twitch of a vine, every slicing pull of sharp bone, every pulse of pain running up his thigh.

He couldn't even understand why. Even though he was royally pissed off, he trusted Kurama with his life. He wouldn't lose a leg to his expert fingers.

Yes, he was safe in Kurama's care. He wouldn't hurt him or touch him without permission. He'd given Kurama permission to work on him. His fingers needed to be on his knee, resting their soft pads on his inner thigh.

His breath was quickly running from him along with his pulse. Pain forgotten, Yuusuke tried to swallow down his paranoia as he stared at the long white digits, scantly clothed in those tiny, green tendrils. Kurama's index finger crooked, dragging itself over Yuusuke's soft flesh and sending Yuusuke over the edge.

"Stop," Yuusuke demanded weakly.

Kurama looked up, concentration broken by the request, "Yuusuke? What's wrong?"

"Get off me."

"Calm down, Yuusuke. I'm almost done," Kurama said gently, cooing almost. "Please stay still. This is delicate work. You're alright."

"No," Yuusuke tried to jerk back, causing Kurama to grab his leg and hold it still. Yuusuke thrashed against the hold, finally dislodging himself from Kurama and ripping open the surgical cuts wide. Kurama cried out, distraught at the damage he caused, and tried to calm the struggling beast that was now Yuusuke.

"Yuusuke, please!"

The fox all but flung himself at the former detective, wrapping his long arms around him and bringing him into a tight hug. Even this hardly did anything to quell his writhing and vying. It wasn't until Kurama's cool hands went up to cup Yuusuke's cheeks that Yuusuke stopped, stared into Kurama's eyes, and finally began to lose his wildness. Kurama uttered not a word of anger or questioning. He said nothing as he ran his thumbs over the plush expanse of his round cheeks.

Yuusuke's mouth opened wordlessly. He'd completely blown his cover and now Kurama would be expecting him to say something. He should, in all fairness, say at least some form of apology, but his voice failed him.

Luckily, Kurama understood. Kurama always understood.

Carefully, Kurama removed his hands from Yuusuke's face and placed them in Yuusuke's calloused palms. Waiting until Yuusuke's fingers curled gently around them, Kurama gently coaxed him to follow his movement until they hovered over Yuusuke's leg. Kurama looked up at him expectantly, and Yuusuke understood. Kurama wouldn't make a move until Yuusuke led him. He wouldn't touch without Yuusuke's guidance; he wouldn't move without Yuusuke's say-so; Yuusuke was in complete control.

Realizing this, Yuusuke clamped Kurama's hands over his bleeding leg and knee and watched as his plants began to work on healing him. Kurama still stayed as silent as the grave, watching his progress and happily letting Yuusuke guide him.

Again, Yuusuke opened his mouth, but Kurama cut him off, "Don't apologize. Don't you dare."

Yuusuke nodded and hunched over to watch Kurama work too. He stole glances at the fox, hoping to see some sort of change in his features, but found only gentle understanding and distant contentment. Without warning, he captured his lips, immediately slipping his tongue past the perfect pink barrier to play with Kurama's tongue in turn. To his surprise, Kurama responded eagerly and showed off his skill and deft expertise.

The hybrid moaned into Kurama's mouth, hands tightening on the other's, and pulled himself toward the redhead, trying to feel warm flesh, hidden by clothing, against his, but was unable to do so. Yuusuke broke the kiss after a few long moments and rested his forehead against Kurama's jaw, feeling considerably more uplifted than he had in days.

"Yuusuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What about Hiei?"

Yuusuke didn't have an answer, and the shadow sitting in the tree outside the window couldn't do anything but seethe.

.~::||::~.

The scene before him was achingly familiar: Yuusuke, sleeping seemingly peacefully in his bed, chin tucked down toward his chest, and arms wrapped around his spare pillow tight enough to saw it in half. Again, he was sleeping off yet another horrible attack, but this time, there was nothing Hiei could do to help. Yuusuke had an aura of his very own now and would reject anything Hiei tried to give him; not to mention that damnable seal on his back repelling everything that got too friendly.

But even still. . .

If Hiei stared long enough, he could see the vivid picture of a ten-year-old Yuusuke. Stained green and dinosaur bespotted pajamas, black-and-green checkered comforter, dark carpet, iceberg green walls, shiny toy cars, and Yuusuke's beloved, and very tortured, stuffed pig replaced the rather generic blue-and-cream guest room scene Kurama had so artfully created. Hiei smiled despite himself as he shifted in his seat on the windowsill.

He missed this.

The year he had spent with Yuusuke as a child had been happy times. Though he would never admit it to anyone other than his mother, he longed for those moments again. Yuusuke was so much easier to please, so very enthralled with him, so lively and boisterous and, dare Hiei say it, _adorable._ After a four year absence, and the years after their reunion, Yuusuke didn't lose any of those qualities. Hiei saw them only enhanced with age and joined by a more wizened understanding of the world around him.

Grown up only on the outside, as some would say.

But now, Hiei's heart hurt at the mere sight of his once proud, strong, fearless Yuusuke. In days before, he barely spoke, was barely awake, and wanted nothing to do with anyone. Hiei knew that Yuusuke forced himself to sleep. He didn't have to deal with anything but dreams when he did. The worst, however, was he seemed to sleep more now that Hiei had taken over Kuwabara's shifts in watching him and would only awaken to the sound of Kurama's keys being dumped into the bowl by the door.

He'd patiently waited for Yuusuke to grow up. He'd seen so much potential in the young boy at age nine, imprinting upon him nearly immediately that fateful rainy night, and now, that damn fox was stealing him away. He was flaunting the fact that Yuusuke was gravitating toward him. Hiei knew Yuusuke was a victim of circumstance.

If Kurama wasn't Yuusuke's caregiver, it would be someone else Yuusuke looked forward to seeing, smiled at when they walked through the door, kissed when they were within reach.

How many times had Hiei contemplated slicing that damn fox's head off and feeding his corpse to the same plants he coveted?

That would go over _oh so well_ with everyone he knew.

He had a plan though. It would hopefully be a fast process and pull the rug out from underneath Kurama's feet. Hiei fiddled with the bag in his hands, keenly aware that if he played with it anymore, all the goodies within would melt and Yuusuke would not be able to enjoy them. Reaching in, Hiei withdrew a tiny droplet. Butterscotch, his favorite.

If not for Yuusuke, he wouldn't have known such a treat existed. Even if he by some miracle did find out, he doubted he would like it. It was special because Yuusuke introduced it to him.

Popping it into his mouth, Hiei's grip tightened on the bag, crinkling it, and his throat hummed with a thinly veiled moan. So many memories associated with the taste. Yuusuke's tenth birthday, the stubbornness of a child, a stolen candy, a fight, running, and, finally, salvation. Hiei shook his head. He wished he could only connect the taste to Yuusuke's pain-in-the-ass-ness, to his innocence, and to his laugh, but instead, the entire day came back, complete with snake demon and all.

His lips pursed at the thought. He was glad he cleaved that bastard in two, and he was even happier that he suffered long after Hiei's fatal cut. It was nowhere near as satisfying as Daichi's death, but it was a close second.

"Butterscotch?" The sound of Yuusuke's voice startled the normally very aware fire-demon.

"Yes," Hiei said, tongue awkwardly thick in his mouth suddenly. "I procured them for you."

"So you stole them."

"_No_," Hiei growled. "I paid for them. I do have ways of obtaining human money."

"Mmm. Pickpocketing is pretty easy when people can't see you."

"I didn't pickpocket either. That's a waste of my time."

"Ah, yeah. That's right. Human pickpocketing would be a little low on the totem pole for you," Yuusuke eyed the bag before smiling slightly. "Can I have one?"

"They're yours. Of course you can."

Hiei held the bag within the detective's reach and watched his hand disappear into the bag and pull out a few precious drops. Yuusuke moaned as the butterscotch instantly melted on his tongue, and Hiei found himself staring at his lips.

"Man, I haven't had these in years. Not since we shared some last."

Stunned, Hiei's face screwed up in confusion, "What?"

"You don't remember? It was my tenth birthday. Your stubborn ass wouldn't try one, so I tried to force you. It backfired, as with everything that happens."

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do," Yuusuke looked up at him. "You thought I didn't?"

"What was I supposed to think? You didn't seem to recognize me. Hell, when I was in those woods with Kurama and Gouki, you walked up to us as if you were just strolling around the park!"

"Truth be told, I was just strolling around the park, but I didn't immediately rush into your arms because I didn't think you'd want me to, dude. You never liked me hanging all over you, so why the fuck would I? I'm not stupid. Can't say I was happy to see that you were the one I had to bring down, but fuck, I was happy to see you. I didn't bring anything else up while we were working together because you acted like you didn't remember shit, and God forbid I ruin your reputation in front of Kuwabara. You got along with him great the first time you met."

"We could have talked in private," Hiei said through gritted teeth.

How could Yuusuke lead him on like this?

"Why are you so pissed off?"

"That year meant a lot to me," Hiei still hissed, clearly agitated.

"It meant a lot to me too. Really," Yuusuke stared at the fuming fire demon and chuckled.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen. Their roles had reversed in the years they had known each other. Had this conversation happened when he had first met Hiei, he would seething and Hiei would be chuckling. Funny how things worked. Licking his lips, he fished out a few more candies and mulled the flavor around on his tongue.

"Come here, Hiei,"

"Fuck off, detective."

"I said come here."

Shooting a red-eyed glance at the former detective, Hiei encountered a stiff wall of command, a wall he couldn't possibly disobey. In a flash, he stood in front of him, trying to look intimidating. Instead, Yuusuke smiled and _giggled_, probably thinking something along the lines of how it was so hard for short people to look scary. The thought soured Hiei's mood more.

But quickly enough, his dark emotions were shepherded away when Yuusuke pulled Hiei down into a deep kiss. The fire demon found no need to resist and immediately fell into it, letting the taste of butterscotch and Yuusuke cover all of his taste buds. Yuusuke clung to his biceps for dear life, afraid Hiei would rip away from him at any moment, but that moment would never come. Hiei climbed onto the bed, completely covering Yuusuke's upper body with his own, and ran his hands over Yuusuke's neck, shoulders, and back up into his hair.

Yuusuke squirmed, suddenly very aware of Hiei's looming and intentions, and managed to rip away from him, much to Hiei's surprise. Hiei wanted to be angry, but couldn't muster up the emotion. Instead, only a sense of longing and want thrummed through him. He hated how quickly Yuusuke flipped the switches of his feelings and wished he could transfer that hate onto the man and be done with the whole lot of it.

He couldn't, and he knew he would never.

Gently, he pressed his nose and lips to Yuusuke's turned cheek and thought about how Yuusuke never turned away from Kurama, who, by the familiar tinkle of keys in a glass bowl, was now home. A question popped into his brain.

"What about Kurama?" Hiei murmured, almost disdainfully.

"He's just being nice," Yuusuke's sadness could not be covered by the simplicity of his words.

With that, Hiei was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** For those of you who are confused about the butterscotch references, it comes from the prequel to this "A Boy and His Demon." Please do not go and read it, it's a god-awful piece of work that I'm seriously considering removing from existence. All you need to know is that Hiei knew Yuusuke as a child, stole a kiss under the guise of stealing a piece of butterscotch, saved Yuusuke's life, and marked him as his mate.

Many of you had asked why Hiei just couldn't locate Yuusuke through this connection. Unfortunately, that mark did not hold because of how many times Yuusuke has died and the fact that his body shifted from human to demon. It is incredibly weak, but still ever present because Yuusuke kept the same body throughout all of his ordeals. If anything, the mark is residual, but thankfully enough to hold off any other attempted markings (as seen in the previous chapter/s).

Also, I realize that the continuity of this fic is extremely lax. When I first started writing this piece, I had a completely different idea for it. The nameless man who kidnapped Yuusuke in the beginning was going to have a much bigger part, Hoshi was going to show up more than just twice, I was going to write a whole separate background story for Hoshi and Yuusuke, and the whole ordeal between Kurama and Hiei, Kurama and Yuusuke, and Hiei and Yuusuke was completely non-existent. However, the more the story progressed, I began to see just how juvenile the entire plot was and began to change the story without going back to right the obvious plot holes I created in the beginning. I may or may not go back and revamp the beginning, but the probability of that is slim to none.

Thirdly, Hinata and Ritsuka were going to be part of this 'behind the scenes' side-fic I was planning on writing, as stated above, just so I could clear up any and all questions about them, but like Min-Jee, Yuuka, and Grant, they were just characters that I needed to help move things along. Min-Jee was going to have a bigger part, but I wrote her off as unnecessary, so she was only in the first chapter. If I go back and rewrite the first couple chapters, Min-Jee will probably be written out. If you want to know more about Hinata and Ritsuka, just ask. I can most likely answer any questions about them.

Lastly, this is something I really couldn't explain in the fic without it sounding completely stupid. Daichi had been watching and wanting Yuusuke since the Dark Tournament. He desired nothing more than to add Yuusuke to his collection and he finally got a hold of him at the auction. It's that simple. Daichi is just a character I made up to be a villain. No more, no less. He's just a creepy ass dude that needed killin'.

Aside from that, all I can really say here is that we're nearing the end. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there's going to be after this, but I'm going to say no more than one or two. I really made you all wait for some Hiei and Yuusuke, and I can promise even more in the next chapter.

Hopefully.

If anyone has any questions, **ASK.** I don't normally ignore users (unless completely irrelevant or nonsensical). I'm more than willing to answer questions.

On another note, I hope you all are enjoying Kuwabara as much as I do.


	9. Closure

**Warnings:** Yaoi/shounen-ai/boyxboy, Hiei-x-Yuusuke, lemon (albeit pretty light), language, gore, near death, selling of people, noncon, torture  
**Summary:** ~Sequel Story Alert!~ Yuusuke's fated marriage to Keiko has finally come, but a series of unfortunate events stops it dead in its tracks, and Yuusuke's stolen away. HxY  
**Disclaimer:** Yuu Yuu Hakusho and all its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.

**WAKING A SLEEPING GIANT  
SEQUEL TO A BOY AND HIS DEMON  
JAGANSHI HIEI AND URAMESHI YUUSUKE  
PART 9**

* * *

Yuusuke's skin crawled and jumped with excitement. Today was the day, the day his seals would be broken, his knee healed, and his ass out of Kurama's apartment. He woke up before the birds like some kid on Christmas morning and very nearly jumped out of bed without grabbing for his crutches. All thoughts of drama, of Hiei's renewed absence, of Kurama's sourness, and of his own pain completely forgotten.

He hung precariously over the edge of the bed and dug out his crutches from under it. Yuusuke contemplated going to wake Kurama, but quickly decided against it. The fox had already started to show signs of baring his teeth, and Yuusuke really did not want to be bitten. What was that saying? Let sleeping dogs lie or something? He shrugged. He was sure it fit into this situation somehow.

Hobbling steps he took into the kitchen to rummage for food. He was getting ahead of himself, and he knew he should slow down a bit, lest he fall, break something, and wake Kurama prematurely, but dammit, he was too excited! As quietly as he could manage, he started cooking. Maybe he could setup a fan in the hall and blow some of the smells toward Kurama's room. If broiled salted salmon and steamed rice wasn't enough to entice the sleeping thief, then nothing short of Yuusuke pissing him off would wake him.

His head fell. He was being cruel. He should tone all of this passive-aggressive nonsense down so Kurama could get his rest. Even when you use a long stick to prod, you're still poking a sleeping bear. Still, his stomach took that moment of hesitance and self-loathing to growl, completely justifying Yuusuke's reason for cooking in the first place. At least now he'd have a legitimate excuse aside from not knowing what to do with himself and wanting to coax Kurama awake.

Breakfast was finished as the first rays of sun began to come in through the window. Yuusuke clumsily staggered about to set up plates, make tea, and find plastic wrap. As much as Yuusuke hated the thought, he'd just wrap Kurama's portion up for him to eat later and find something time-consuming and mindless to occupy his time while he slowly slipped into madness.

"Yuusuke."

A plate slipped out of his grasp and thankfully hit the counter without shattering. Brown eyes whipped toward the source of the voice, and a smile nearly broke his face.

"It's five-thirty in the morning," Kurama complained softly. "What are you doing up?"

"Breakfast!" Yuusuke exclaimed with all the energy of a five-year-old. "Hungry, dude? I'm starving!"

"How long have you been up?" Kurama slid into his usual spot at the small table and unsuccessfully combed his hair with his fingers. Pillow lines were still etched into his perfect face, and his eyes still glassy. "You shouldn't be up doing all this. You could have woken me up if you were hungry."

"I can do shit on my own thanks to these babies!" He shook the crutches holding him up. No amount of thinly veiled distress or anger or worry was going to dampen his mood. "It's only been about an hour or so."

Silence reigned over them for a few short moments, punctuated only by the occasional movement of dishes and cookware and Yuusuke's quiet mumbling and humming to himself. Kurama sighed heavily and braced himself as Yuusuke clumsily set food before him. This was not going to be easy, and Kurama was dreading every moment leading up to the start of his planned discussion. The fox sneaked a peek at the former detective and found him happily shoveling food into his mouth. The pit in his stomach only grew as he turned away to stare down at the meal in front of him.

"Yuusuke, I would like to have a discussion with you," Yuusuke looked up at him, cheeks puffed up with food not too unlike a chipmunk's. "I wish to delay releasing your seals."

The clatter of dishes was the only expression of emotion Kurama allowed himself to absorb in that moment. He refused to look at the ex-detective and even closed his eyes to shield himself. Kurama couldn't decide if it helped or hindered him. He could almost feel the waves of heated rage that were most likely pouring off Yuusuke in that very moment.

"Let me explain myself."

"Fuck no! You said today was the day! You told me WEEKS ago that you would do this for me! Why the FUCK are you changing your mind?! You ARE NOT being fair, damn it! You are the biggest asshole I know! Screw that, the biggest asshole ANYONE knows!"

"Your anger is completely justified, but please-"

"You're damn right it's fucking justified! Kurama, I just want to leave! I don't want people treating me like some glass figurine anymore!"

"That's exactly why I want you to stay!" Kurama blurted out, catching Yuusuke off-guard and killing Yuusuke's rant. "You need to be babied, Yuusuke! You don't think there's anything wrong, but I know when you leave it'll hit you so hard that you won't be able to support yourself. It won't be immediate. It might not even be soon, but it will happen, Yuusuke. I want to make sure someone's there to catch you when you fall. I don't care who it is, but I want to make sure you're really okay."

"I'm fucking fine," Yuusuke hissed through gritted teeth. "If you won't do this, I'll call Hiei."

"Go right ahead. I'm sure he'd love to be teased about how he jumps to Raizen's heir's snap," Yuusuke growled deeply. "I don't wish you pain. I want you comfortable. I will keep my word, Yuusuke, but I want you to stay here, if only for a little while. Maybe a few more weeks."

"So you can hound me some more?"

"So I can sleep easy at night knowing I'm there should you need assistance," Kurama growled, forcing himself not to grind his teeth.

"Hounding me," Yuusuke repeated, glaring at the fox with utter disdain. Where the hell did Kurama get off telling him this shit?

"You'd be a roommate if anything. I know when to leave people alone."

"So we're roommates now," He scoffed. "I'll fucking think about it, but don't think I'll agree."

"You will if you want to have the freedom to leave at all."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes," Kurama replied sternly. He stared Yuusuke down now, eyes flashing golden and narrowing; the ex-detective withered slightly under the gaze, and Kurama lapped up that thinly veiled uncertainty like a droughty man does water. Too often he swam along whatever route the current pushed him, uncaring and sure every tributary lead to the ocean. He wouldn't allow it now. "It most definitely is a threat. Maybe you don't realize how accustomed I am to getting my way. Maybe you have and simply thought that my desire to keep you safe and happy overshadowed my wants. If that's the case, you are very, very wrong. I've given you plenty of opportunity to talk to me. Deadline's up. I want results now."

"Wonderful therapy, Doctor Dickhead," Yuusuke was boiling, but more importantly, he was afraid. He was trapped again, by someone who knew him better than he knew himself, and that fact was so pungent, he could smell it. "You're just like Daichi!"

His voice echoed in the tiny apartment and resounded deep into his frame. A hand went up to his mouth and covered it, but Kurama was unfazed by the outburst. He wanted Yuusuke to kick and scream and cry and pitch a fit until all that frustration, anger, and sadness he knew was there was laid bare, undeniable by even Yuusuke's thick self.

Yuusuke felt like crying and shut his eyes to stem the flow before it could begin. He just called the man who had taken care of him, let him into his home, calmed his rages and fears, and soothed his aches the worst name in the book, Daichi. Kurama didn't deserve this treatment, this hatred; Daichi did, but Daichi is dead, and there's no one else for Yuusuke to throw his rampaging resentment toward. It was only him and Kurama.

And the thought scared Yuusuke more than he could ever put to words.

When he got the prickling behind his eyelids under control, he opened his eyes and stared down at the half-eaten meal before him. As hungry as he was before, the smells of fish and rice and miso soup just turned his stomach. Clicking his tongue, he called for Burger, who had been unsuccessfully hiding close by, and found him at his heels and meowing in a matter of moments. Frowning angrily, he pushed the salmon to the floor, got up onto his crutches, and retreated in a huff back to his room.

Damn his stupid, stupid mouth! Damn him to Hell for not controlling his FUCKING tongue!

His actions singled-handedly gave merit to Kurama's argument, and Yuusuke wasn't stupid enough not to realize that. He tossed his crutches into a vacant corner of the room with a loud clatter and allowed himself to slide down the opposite wall awkwardly. Fingers burrowed through his thick hair, and tears threatened to fall again. He still wouldn't allow them. Kurama could walk into his room at any moment to 'check up on' him. Gods forbid he see him crying in the corner like some scolded child.

Which, Yuusuke realized, he was.

There was a bold, harsh thumping in his head, much like the beat of a deep drum, and his stomach churned with upset. The katzenjammer was just beginning, and he hadn't even touched a drop of alcohol in months. Oh, Lord, Yuusuke moaned inwardly. How great would a drink be right now? Or maybe two, or ten, or a couple hundred? The hangover would be fucking worth it.

Just what did Kurama want him to say? His rage dampened to a smoldering ember before finally dying out. What did Kurama want to hear from him? Wasn't it enough that Yuusuke was still alive and had a smile on his face? He pulled his good knee up to his chest and hugged it, resting his cheek against it. It didn't have to be complicated. Everyone else left him alone growing up. Why couldn't Kurama do the same?

Well, that was only partly true. Hiei had pestered him relentlessly, but even he left eventually. Yuusuke shut his eyes, and he had done so again. The ex-detective wanted to think that it was Hiei's duty pulling him away. No one told Mukuro no, and King Enki had shit for everyone to do, but deep down, Yuusuke couldn't shake the thought that he simply did not want to deal with the swirling vortex of drama surrounding him. Hiei didn't do emotions. Hell, Yuusuke liked to think he didn't do emotions either, but he was only human, at least in part.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a furry body rubbing against his arm. Burger looked up at him, autumn gold eyes full of curiosity, and meowed. All dark thoughts skittered like sparks from flint from his mind as he picked the fuzzy bundle up. Plush paws came up to him and immediately pressed themselves to his chin, batting playfully at the tip of his nose. He chuckled and did nothing to stop him.

He'd have to give credit to Kuwabara; "Kitten Therapy" worked.

Burger squirmed and found a new plaything in a pendant on a string hanging just above his head. Ah, the snowflake obsidian Yuuka had given him. Hiei had returned it, but Yuusuke couldn't bring himself to wear the necklace. It had nothing to do with Yuusuke's dislike of jewelry, and more to do with the fact that it had been her wedding gift. It seemed wrong to flaunt such a thing when he was no longer getting married or married at all for that matter.

And, whenever Yuusuke had even the slightest urge to wear it, Yuuka's words came back to him: To see the inner self is this stone's main duty. Yuusuke was not superstitious, and Yuuka's words were pretty much shrugged off. . . At the time.

Okay, maybe Yuusuke was a lot superstitious, and he knew that putting belief into something made it real. Magic was real because the people working it believed it would work; Gods, regardless of religion, were given power by the people who believed in them; Yuusuke believed Yuuka's words and had no desire to see his inner self. That's what Puu was for.

He would hate to see the Penguin-like spirit beast now. He must look absolutely wretched.

Burger successfully managed to dislodge the necklace from the nail it rested on and held it in his mouth like a trophy. Oh, the mighty hunter had struck again! Yuusuke chuckled and turned the cat onto his back in his arms, causing the leather necklace to drape in loops over Burger's limbs and face. The kitten's mouth open in a show ferociousness, and his front legs waved about in feeble attempts to capture his elusive prey. Yuusuke could only shake his head and taunt the babe by jerking the strap's loops.

"You're getting fat already, Burger. Instead of sneaking shit for you, maybe I should make you work for it. Get a shit-ton of mice and just let them loose in here," Yuusuke chuckled. "Oh, I bet Kurama would just love that, wouldn't he?"

The only answer Yuusuke got was the sharp flick of a spotted tail and a wide-eyed blown-pupil look from the fuzzy predator.

"Yeah, yeah, you're cute. I get that," Yuusuke murmured. "What would you do if you were me, Burger? Huh?"

Yuusuke dared to run the tip of his index finger along Burger's cheek, and the trap was sprung. His tiny paws, full of sharp, tiny claws, caught his hand in a hug whilst his sharp, tiny fangs sunk into the soft flesh of his finger. Yuusuke relaxed all his muscles, and in turn, Burger made no move except to run his rough tongue over the sensitive pad of Yuusuke's finger. It was only when Yuusuke twitched the captured limb that Burger began to kick viciously with his back legs into Yuusuke's palm. Yuusuke agitated him more, shaking his hand slightly and nearly freeing himself from the kitten's grip. Burger could only hang on, hope that Yuusuke didn't get away, and give him another open mouth look of ferociousness.

"Fight to the death, huh? I'm good at that."

Burger suddenly ripped away from him and hopped to his feet. Tail swishing and eyes locked on target, Burger stood rigid but then hopped from side to side, swatting and batting whenever he got close enough to strike. Yuusuke decided to end the game and run a hand along his body. Burger instantly calmed and arched into Yuusuke's touch, purring and closing his eyes in delight. He rubbed against Yuusuke's leg and flopped with little grace against him.

"Or do I just spill my guts to everyone? Say 'to Hell what they think' and let loose?" Burger mewed, and Yuusuke huffed. "I don't like that option at all, buddy." Again, Burger mewed and purred. "Since when are you an authority on this anyway? Hm?" Purr, "Yeah, well, you're probably right. It's either say something that pleases Kurama or stay locked up in here like some stupid princess in a fairy tale or something." Purr, purr. "Where the Hell would I even start though? This is stupid. You're stupid, Burger."

"Meow!"

"I hate that you're right. You're worse than Kurama and Genkai put together."

.~::||::~.

"I agree to your terms," Yuusuke told Kurama over lunch. Kurama rose a skeptical eyebrow and blinked slowly at him. "But don't think this means you've won or anything."

"It was never about winning or losing, Yuusuke; at least, not in the sense you're implying, but I'm happy to hear this nonetheless, not that I was giving you much choice to begin with."

"I just have a question for you," Kurama looked to him expectantly, making Yuusuke squirm in his seat. "What exactly are you looking for? If I talk to you, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything, Yuusuke. There isn't anything specific I'm looking for. I want you to talk, to say things you feel or have felt, to simply get things off your chest. I know there has to be something, be it guilt, fear, worry, anger, or joy, I want to hear about it. I'm here to be your ear and shoulder. It's not an easy thing for anyone to do, but it's necessary, and I will not judge you."

"You say that now."

"Anything that happened under that abomination's roof was not and will never be your fault, Yuusuke," Rage clearly bit at the edges of Kurama's voice. Yuusuke knew it wasn't at him, but still he cringed. "You cannot judge one man by the actions of another. I like to think I know you well. Anything that you've done would have been completely justified given the circumstances," Yuusuke looked down at his hands, at his upturned palms which were now sweating heavily. "But, we can save such talk for after the breaking of your seals. I don't want emotion to cloud me."

Yuusuke only nodded and finished his lunch. Having eaten only half his breakfast, he expected to be ravenous, but no such hunger claimed him. He was nervous. Every second dragged on for eternity, despite his anxiety, and the clicking of the hand on the kitchen clock plucked at his tense core. He was startled when Kurama pulled his plate away, shaking when he stood from his chair, and wobbly as he started down the hall. He removed his shirt and eased onto his bed face-down.

He hoped that this took forever.

Kurama set a rubbish bin near the bed, and Yuusuke sent him a questioning look.

"You'll need it," Kurama murmured, sliding to sit next to him. "Please relax and don't hold anything in. If you feel any pain, anything at all, tell me."

"Hinata didn't get sick," Yuusuke whispered into his elbow.

"Hinata doesn't have nearly as much energy as you do. I suspect snapping these locks will be both relieving and excruciating, almost like a broken dam. The river feels fantastic, but think of the poor townsfolk."

Yuusuke released a shaky breath, "As if I wasn't paranoid enough."

"You'll be alright. I'm right here to catch you just in case, Yuusuke."

Yuusuke could only look over his shoulder and nod slightly, though in only a very small way was he reassured. He clutched at his pillow and feinted relaxation. It was then that he felt Kurama's hands on him. The soft tips of his fingers traced the now grayish marks on his back, and his warm palms ran over the edges of once-hard muscle.

The detective suppressed a shiver and immediately covered the reaction with a scowl. He was doing this shit on purpose! He wanted to glare and curse at him, but his tongue failed him. His smartass-ery actually failed him for once. His nervousness had really dug deep this time.

It was then he felt the first signs of removal. Kurama's energy coiled around him like millions of tiny sprouts, penetrating deeper and deeper with each wave of spring green. Yuusuke's skin shimmered with it, entrancing him and snagging him worse than a fish on a hook; he swore that he could even taste the essence that was Kurama on his tongue. It was of tart apples and honey and just the slightest aftertaste of vanilla bean. The aura could have lulled him to sleep right then like some stupid toddler, but it changed in an instant.

Like the cracking of knuckles or the chiropractic, precise intensity of aligning bones, the first of many locks snapped and made Yuusuke jerk. It was a mere trickle of his energy, a drip from a leaky faucet, trying desperately to fill the pail that was his body, and it felt so, so good. A keening whine escaped him before he could stop it. It felt like years since he felt this side of himself, and it made him writhe. He wanted to claw and bite and kick and beg until he felt it all again.

"Please," He hissed without realizing.

"Hush, Yuusuke," Kurama's voice somehow penetrated the euphoric, torturous haze Yuusuke was lost in. "Give it time."

Another snap and a series of cracks blossomed on the dam holding Yuusuke's energy at bay. A spurt of wonderful, narcotic energy joined the drip, creating a trickle; another snap, another crack, the trickle became a flow, and the flow became a rivulet. Yuusuke's breathing was uneven and labored. His fingers punched holes in the already tormented sheets below him as sweat beaded on his skin.

"More," He moaned, drooling like some strung-out idiot.

"Patience," was Kurama's only answer, full of knowing and building worry.

Then it came, the crack of all cracks. The pressure behind the dam was too much, and it burst, flooding the bucket until it spilled over and crashed like a mighty wave breaking against the cliffs. Yuusuke froze up and stared, wide-eyed and helpless, at the headboard in front of him. His vision doubled, then tripled, than quadrupled, and his body was suddenly alight with thousands of white-hot skewers twisting out through his flesh. This was a feeling he was familiar with; this was a feeling he never wished to relive.

Genkai had introduced this to him once before with her test, the acceptance of the Spirit Wave Orb. It had been her energy trying to be converted to his, and thus, the pain of reception, but this was his energy, his achievement, his hard-earned aura burning its way through his veins and tissues. The pain came all the same.

No, not pain exactly, pressure.

He finally knew what a water-balloon felt like, he jokingly thought as he tried to retreat from the overwhelming discomfort. Twice he leaned over the trash can Kurama had brought near, and twice he was surprised at how much his stomach had held. Kurama seemed completely unfazed by the sudden turn from begging to complete destabilization and continued to deftly pick the remaining locks on Yuusuke's energy.

The moment all seals were released, Kurama's words drifted through his mind again. It was an immense relief. The final physical hold Daichi had placed on him was gone. It was all uphill from here, but the promised devastation rivaled a tsunami following an earthquake. Even still, Yuusuke's body was slowly getting used to the reawakened spiritual circulatory systems, and, as it settled, a prickling feeling, not unlike a limb falling asleep, replaced the pressure.

Kurama's weight left the bed and briefly flitted through Yuusuke's dividing vision. When he returned, he gently coaxed Yuusuke onto his back and wiped his mouth with a damp cloth. Yuusuke's eyes closed in what Kurama could only guess was satisfaction and contentment. No doubt the cool dampness felt wonderful against his super-heated skin. Before Yuusuke could regain himself completely, Kurama set to work on his knee.

With the seal's power broken, Yuusuke's damaged knee looked both better and worse. The ink Daichi had used rolled thickly down Yuusuke's thigh and was made runny, but somehow no less thick, by the coat of sweat across Yuusuke's body. The same had happened to his back, but Kurama couldn't bring himself to care. What was important was the seals were gone, and he could now truly help his friend heal. Broad leaves eagerly wrapped themselves over every inch of the broken and bruised joint, reveling in the dead cells just waiting to be eaten. Happily, they warmed and healed, trying to entice weaker cells out and perish under their intense heat.

Raizen's heir looked like a complete wreck, but it brought a smile to Kurama's face. He seemed so young laying there, recovering from the dip in his high. From the feel of things, his power levels had stabilized, and his body was relaxing. Taking damp towel back in hand, Kurama futilely tried to clean the dark streaks making a zebra out of his friend's lithe form. As he moved over his ribs, Yuusuke's hand caught his.

"Thank you," Yuusuke wetly mumbled.

"You are more than welcome, Yuusuke," Kurama pulled the towel away and grimaced. It had gone from a delicate off-white to a dreary gray. "When you feel up to it, let's get you into a bath. You need it."

"Fuck no. I'll take a shower."

Kurama chuckled, "Don't push yourself too hard. Your knee was broken, and it's probably still weak. Even the Great Urameshi learned to crawl before he walked."

"I don't think that fits perfectly in this situation."

"It fits just fine, Yuusuke, and you get my point, so don't try to push my buttons."

It took Yuusuke an hour to build up enough strength to get up to his feet, but in the meantime, he flexed all his fingers, curled each one of his toes, and more importantly, bent and unbent his newly healed knee. He felt giddy; it bordered madness. The thought of being able to move his knee again just a week ago, hell, just a day ago, felt surreal, unobtainable, but here he was, gently working the joint with no pain at all.

True to his nature, Yuusuke bounced off the bed the moment he felt he could and lost his balance. Luckily, Kurama was there to catch and right him on his feet. Twin chuckles vibrated through the pair as Yuusuke regained himself.

"Maybe I should take this a little slower," Yuusuke tittered, still giddy.

"Maybe you should," Kurama forced Yuusuke's arm over his shoulders and guided him to the bathroom. Gently, he lowered Yuusuke to sit on the side of the tub, "Would you like me to stay here, just in case? It would be a shame to be able to walk again only to slip on some soap, fall, and crack your head."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Yuusuke snickered. "Well, if you really want to see me naked that bad, I guess you can stay."

"I think I've seen enough of you naked, Yuusuke."

"Are you bored with me?"

Kurama looked at him squarely, "No. That's impossible."

.~::||::~.

"I still don't know what to say to you, dude."

"Anything, Yuusuke. Just talk to me."

"Should I lay down on the couch? Get you a clipboard and some nerdy half-moon glasses?"

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"That was a joke."

"I know."

He sighed heavily and got comfortable in his seat. His seat, he mused. Not his bed. It was now or never. Yuusuke took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

"I don't know where to begin, but I'll try my best. After the auction, I woke up in Daichi's carriage, confused and pissed off,"

So he told Kurama everything. He started from the very moment Daichi and Ritsuka managed to get him into that damnable mansion and continued in a fluid manner. He wished he could say he was surprised at how easily the words, descriptions, feelings, and pauses came to him, but he wasn't. Deep down he had been writing everything, preparing for the moment when he would feel comfortable enough to disclose his misadventure.

He wouldn't look at Kurama. In fact, during more than half of his tale, Yuusuke kept his eyes shut. The images danced across his eyelids as vivid as if they were happening in real-time, and his face contorted with each and every hitch of emotion, still fresh and burning like a raw, open wound. He knew with each and every one of those hitches, Kurama was reacting just as strongly as he was. He didn't want to see it: that look of pity, that look of rage, that look of sadness, and, most of all, the look of disgust.

Kurama promised he wouldn't judge; Yuusuke knew better. Sometimes people don't want to judge, but it happens all the same. Yuusuke would easily pick up on that slight inkling, the twinkle in those emerald-greens, that said more than Kurama ever could about what he thought about him. He already felt filthy; he didn't need Kurama to verify it.

"There were times when I really didn't believe you two would come for me. I told Hinata over and over and over that you and Hiei would come and save the day, and I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't. I sat there chained to that damn bed and waited, having nothing else to do but stare at the wall and wait for someone to come in, be it Daichi or Ritsuka or Hinata, and nothing changed.

"It didn't help that I kept thinking about when Kaito and company took me, how Hiei had to be bribed to help. I had no doubts that you would try, but even you could only do so much by yourself, and not that Kuwabara isn't capable, he's human. There would only be so much you could do with him to keep him from slowing you down. Your only option for success was Hiei.

"Even then, my thoughts were 'what could Kurama do?' Kurama'd get himself killed trying to save me, while Hiei just stayed behind and laughed at how weak I was for getting kidnapped in the first fucking place. It was a scary place to be, knowing I was going to die strung up like a slab of meat and my friends were going to be killed because I couldn't help myself. . . Again.

"After everything, even though it turned out pretty swell, Hiei's still pissed at me. He can't pick a fight with me, I can't pick a fight with him, we can't even enjoy each others' company without all of this being thrown into the mix. I look like a goddamn weakling to him, just like I did when I was a little kid," Yuusuke brought his hand up to his face and covered his eyes. "He left then too. I didn't see him for four years, and our meeting was a complete fucking accident."

"You know nothing," The crackle and pop of energy had both Kurama and Yuusuke looking toward the now open window where a seething fire demon was perched. "How dare you say how I feel or what I fucking think!"

Both boys were stunned into silence for the briefest moments, as if registering Hiei's presence took a few moments. Kurama scowled and snorted.

"Lower your voice. There's no need for all the noise," Kurama levelly said, though the disdain was sprinkled throughout his tone, "Yuusuke has every right to say what he thinks."

"He has no right to say shit that isn't true!"

"Truth or not, he can say what he wants! Let him keep speaking or leave!"

"I don't have to listen to you! This issue is between the detective and me. You leave, fox, if you can't handle that!"

"I will not!"

"Leave!"

"Shut up both of you!" Yuusuke shouted, earning both Hiei's and Kurama's attentions. "I want to talk to Hiei alone. We'll finish this later, Kurama," He hesitated. "I promise."

Kurama nodded only once and spared Hiei no glance as he left; it took all his effort not to slam the door behind him. The tension between Yuusuke and Hiei was so thick and pungent that even a senseless fool could feel the sparks. Both were equally upset, though for very different reasons, and feeling quite justified in their reactions. Yuusuke stood, ready to face Hiei down.

Hiei spoke first, "How dare you make me out to be some villian?"

"I didn't say you were bad, dick for brains. An asshole, of course, but not some bad guy."

"You put words into my mouth!"

"I did not! I only said how I felt you would react, you jackass! Where the fuck do you get off listening in on a private conversation? I was fucking talking to Kurama, not you!"

"I came for you!"

"Like I was supposed to know it was of your own decision!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

"Everyone has to bribe you to do shit! Don't act like you don't fucking know! If it's not on your radar, you don't give a shit!"

"What made you think that you weren't 'on my radar,' detective?! I came after you! I bid on you! Hell, I even followed the asshole who won, lost you, and continued to look! It might not have been the fastest rescue, no thanks to that asshole drow of his, but I came after you, Yuusuke. Don't you dare doubt for a fucking moment that I did it because I truly wanted to, not because the fox and that idiot human you call a friend BRIBED me!"

"You haven't given me any indication that you give a shit at all outside this, Hiei! How the fuck else was I supposed to react?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You left! You gave me this," He stopped shouting for a moment to yank down his collar and revealed the barely-there mate mark against his skin. "Then just fucking left."

"You're still not over that? I had things to do, Yuusuke. I planned on coming back for you. It just didn't happen as fast as I wanted to."

"Sounds familiar."

Hiei growled deeply. "I'm very close to hurting you, detective. You don't have any right to question me."

"I have EVERY right to question you!" Yuusuke roared. "I was ten years old! You threw all that shit on me then just peaced the fuck out like it was no big deal! I understand that demons do that shit all the fucking time, but I was ten and back then I was human. That was a lot. I trusted you and I waited for you day after day after fucking day, then I died and lo and fucking behold, I run into you, hellbent on taking over everything and lay chaos to the God damned world. What a shock!"

He paused and calmed, letting his words hang in the air for a moment before dropping.

"I was scared, Hiei. I was so scared. I was so sure that this," He touched the mark tenderly. "Would help you find me. It protected me from everything but my own thoughts," He paused again and shut his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't regret for a moment that you gave me this. Don't think that. I'm just upset that you left, that you put that doubt there. Things would have been so much easier without it."

"I know you won't believe me, but I did have a plan to come back for you. You know very well how time passes in demon world. Three years there could equal a hundred here or even three minutes. It was so fast, but when I managed to get back, four years had gone by. I didn't recognize anything and what's worse, I didn't feel you. You died, and our bond was severed, if only momentarily. I was determined to do what I planned and keep you all from it."

"Like I would want to sit at the side of humanity's destruction."

Hiei was quiet and looked down at his feet. He wanted to keep screaming and cursing and letting his anger rule him; Anger was predictable and welcome, but he couldn't summon that up now. He was ignorant back then. Hell, he is ignorant even now, but he had changed.

"You changed me, Yuusuke. Thank you."

Yuusuke reeled at the statement and needed to take a seat. Did Hiei just show gratitude? That was completely unheard of. Yuusuke wished he was more like his normal self. He could throw in sarcasm and make his need to sit a theatrical performance to behold, but this was genuine. Hiei took the opportunity to move toward and stand over him. He bent himself, placing his hands on Yuusuke's wrists and moving close to his face.

"Thank you," Hiei murmured again, letting his unnaturally hot breath fan over Yuusuke's chapped lips.

"You're welcome," Yuusuke swallowed thickly and tried to remove his hands from Hiei's grip, "Or something."

"Or something," Hiei repeated. "I don't think you quite get how deeply this runs for me."

"Oh no I get it. Let me go, dude. I'm not done screaming at you."

"I don't want to scream anymore."

A kiss was stolen, but was soon destroyed in a fiery onslaught. Yuusuke wrenched himself from Hiei's grip, and, as quick as lightning, slammed him against the hard floor, sending cracks skittering about underneath the carpet. Hiei stared upward and was met by demonic fangs sweating with anger and fear. A cornered animal was a dangerous creature, and Hiei had prodded the dormant thing that was Yuusuke a little too hard.

He squirmed in the detective's hold and sought out any room for movement, any hole he might escape through, but found none. Yuusuke's grip tightened, like a big cat holding its prey, and his nails lengthened into Toushin claws. Hiei neither winced nor looked away from Yuusuke's unfocused, golden gaze.

The pop of skin as each one of his ten fingernails punctured was his music, and the warm rush of blood from Hiei's wounds was his elixir. He understood the drug addicts his mother welcomed into their home now. Being tweaked and strung-out was worth the euphoric rush of foreign heat and the blazing, igniting, electrified nerve-endings so wantonly uncontrolled going nuts in his system.

He felt his markings bleed over his flesh, leaving a tingling sensation in their wake. He wanted more. He wanted to keep fighting. He wanted to keep screaming. He wanted to bash Hiei into the ground until there was no more ground to strike him against. He couldn't calm down. He wouldn't let himself find peace. All the frustration, all the anger, all the hurt, and all the sadness he had experienced was building like an enraged torrent behind the dam that was his Great Wall of Repression and threatening to break it to bits.

And Hiei was letting him.

Yuusuke was never a talk-it-out kind of guy, and Hiei knew this. He was all action, action incarnate, the epitome of action, and this was the one way he could express himself. Yuusuke was a fighter, a bleeder, a don't-take-no-shit-from-anyone-er. This was the only way to feel better. Hiei would let Yuusuke beat the shit out of him if it made him feel good. They had done this before. Kurama was right to know Yuusuke needed a swift kick in the ass, but was very wrong in how he needed to express it.

He would push and push and push until he got no reaction from the former detective. He knew all his buttons, and no matter how painful they were to push, he would push them. And Yuusuke would react without a second thought.

The Toushin loosened his grip as his euphoria waned for just a moment, and Hiei struck. His foot buried itself into Yuusuke's stomach and shoved him back, bouncing him off the wall above his bed with a loud thump. With a predator's precision, Hiei tackled him before he could regain his equilibrium and pinned him to the bed. A leg went on each side of Yuusuke's waist and strong hands went to his throat.

He applied no pressure, save for the slight downward push he gave to his hips, but it was enough to fling Yuusuke into the dark world of memories. He could see it in those hazy golds, emotion playing across the entirety of his eyes like pictures on the television. Hiei's vision spun as he was suddenly flung onto his back and pressed into the mattress. Hands were on his neck now, and a hard, warm body straddled him. Yuusuke did apply pressure, enough to have Hiei gripping his wrists in reminder. He wasn't afraid. Yuusuke may be a little lost at the moment, but he was still Yuusuke and would stop when necessary.

Maybe.

Hiei felt the cold trickle of his blood running over his neck and Yuusuke's fingers and sharpened talons, and those fingers continued to tighten. When white spots blossomed in front of his eyes, Hiei knew he needed to reel the detective back in. A well-placed knee to the groin was all it took to topple the giant he had awakened, but not enough to keep him down.

"What the fuck!?" Yuusuke bellowed.

Hiei coughed and gagged on air and rubbed at his sore neck, "Don't you 'what the fuck' me!"

They flew at each other at the exact same moment, tearing at flesh and hair and clothes, and snarled with the ferocity of beasts. Their teeth snapped, their eyes flashed, their fists landed solidly. It was almost laughable to watch them sparing on Yuusuke's bed like children. Had they not been so serious and so determined to hurt, spectators would get a good giggle.

"I hate you so much! You deserved to fucking die, you bastard! I hope you burn in Hell!"

Yuusuke didn't scream at Hiei, and Hiei knew. Yuusuke screamed at shadows now, and Hiei pitied the detective more than he ever thought it possible to pity one person. Yuusuke never got his vengeance. Hiei had stolen that away the moment he had tortured and killed Daichi. This wasn't about Hiei's absence and abandonment anymore; This was Daichi's punishment and Yuusuke's justice. Though Hiei, for once, no longer wished to fight the detective, he would allow this and play pretend.

Even with Yuusuke out of practice for so long, he managed to keep his stamina, at least for a little while. It was apparent when he began to slow; his punches hardly left a mark, and his breathing was less hurried and more labored. Hiei didn't point it out, but instead slowed himself along with the detective's decline. With a sudden burst, with what Hiei suspected was his last drops, Yuusuke shoved Hiei back onto the torn pillows and pinned him there.

"God, I hate you," Yuusuke hissed through his fangs and crashed his lips to Hiei's, thoroughly surprising the fire demon. It was all teeth and hard jaw, but tongue desperately wanted to interact and love. Yuusuke wouldn't allow it and pulled back before he could soften. "Thank you, Hiei."

He shredded their already holey and abused shirts and moved up Hiei's smaller form. An eyebrow rose on Hiei's forehead as he watched. This was unexpected, but not unwelcome. He realized the significance in Yuusuke's sudden turn from hate to intimacy. Daichi had beaten him down and dominated what he believed to be indomitable. If Yuusuke could do this, he would prove that he wasn't made of glass, he wasn't controlled anymore by that bastard of a man, he was completely free of developed fears.

If he couldn't, well, that was just a bridge they would need to cross.

Hiei didn't mind this sudden turn. His kind always had a fair amount of violence in their foreplay, and he was more than willing to let Yuusuke try his hand at proving himself. Not that he had anything to prove to Hiei. He would let him scream, talk, punch, cry, anything as long as it was necessary. Yuusuke would bounce back with absolute accuracy; he knew it deep in his soul. Kurama was wrong. He had to be.

Yuusuke put up a good front of confidence, but Hiei could feel the shaking of his hands as he ran his nails down his torso to his waist. He wasn't sure if he could touch the detective without sending him into another fit of absolute rage, so he kept his hands to himself and let Yuusuke explore and find his stability on his own.

Luckily, Hiei didn't have to make that decision. Yuusuke snatched one of Hiei's hands and pressed it over his heart before running it down the length of him to his hip. He shook as if he wasn't the one guiding Hiei's every movement. Hiei's lips thinned at this, but he said not a word. What good would it do to get angry? This was in no way Yuusuke's fault, but he had every right to be irritated. Yuusuke was his intended, and he couldn't even share a moment with him now without that bastard's spirit popping up to ruin it.

Breaking his mask of apathy, Hiei reached up and gently ran the tips of his fingers, sparkling with his energy, over the faded mark on Yuusuke's neck. The reaction was instantaneous: Yuusuke's jaw dropped, his head tilted back, his body shuttered, and his voice box vibrated with a high, choppy 'ahh.' Arousal was sharp in the air suddenly, sharper than before, and Hiei very nearly smiled. Even after all this time, even after being severed, his mark reacted to his touch.  
It had the desired effect. Yuusuke was no longer wracked with shivers, shakes, and tension and looked down at Hiei with blown pupils and a rosy flush.

"Damnt, dude," He slurred and sluggishly moved, much like a cat on catnip, to kick out of his pants. "I didn't say you could do that."

Hiei withheld all the snarky comments that popped up into his brain. He didn't know how well Yuusuke would take any of them, so instead smirked. That was comfortable. That was familiar.

"I think that's okay to do though."

Hiei's smirk only deepened, but disappeared as he watched Yuusuke slowly remove his pants from his body. Hiei sighed at the feeling of freedom, but couldn't revel in it as much as he wanted to. This was the moment of truth. Yuusuke moved back up Hiei's body and, on all fours above him, stared directly into his eyes. If he was looking for permission, he already knew he had it. If he was looking for confirmation, he had that also.

If he was looking for something else, well, Hiei couldn't give him anything more than a nod.

It was stupid of them not to prepare, but Yuusuke didn't stop, so neither did Hiei. Their connection wasn't the slow and loving snafu of reunited lovers or the fierce and fast clash of lustful idiots. It was simply Yuusuke, shaking and quaking under the weight of arousal, memory, determination, and fear, straddling Hiei, shaking equally under the pressure, warmth, and finality.

For a moment, Hiei thought Yuusuke would shove away, screaming maybe, and call for Kurama's soothing touch, but Yuusuke didn't. Instead, he bowed his head and splayed his fingers over Hiei's stomach as he caught up with himself.

"Daichi," Yuusuke muttered through tight teeth. "Daichi always had me face down in the fucking mattress."

In any other situation, talking about a past sexual encounter would be the biggest no-no in the book, but, as horrible was it was to admit, Daichi had been Yuusuke's only experience, his only comparison. Hiei bit back a growl at the thought. He would have to remedy that in times to come. He would completely wipe Yuusuke's slate clean and write over any lingering black smudges in beautiful reds and greens.

Yuusuke moved, rising up slowly before gliding back down, and ripped a low groan from Hiei. The fire demon bit his lip and let his head fall back. He could enjoy later. Right now, he was Yuusuke's therapy, a silent doll for Yuusuke to manipulate.

Thankfully, Yuusuke didn't seem to mind the noise and continued his experimental, clumsy movements. Soon, he found his rhythm and set a steady, albeit infuriating pace. Hiei ground his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He needed to stay strong.

"Hiei," Yuusuke breathed, leaning toward Hiei's ear and earning a mighty shiver, "Come on dude. Do something. This is making feel like I'm," Yuusuke paused to groan and chew on his lip, "Forcing you."

Hiei didn't need to be told twice. He snapped up like a vampire from a burning coffin and wrapped his arms around Yuusuke's body, coaxing him into a faster pace. His lips found Yuusuke's mark and began to abuse it mercilessly. Groans, moans, and cries colored the air of the small bedroom. Deep red lines bloomed on their backs. Purple and pink love bites and kisses magically popped up like spots across them.

They were building up, and up, and up, but stopped just before the plummet. They looked to each other, glassy eye meeting glassy eye. Yuusuke cupped Hiei's cheek and turned his head to the side, exposing the mark to full light. Hiei stared at it for a moment and licked his lips. His eyes blackened, skin darkened to an ashy gray, and markings spread over his form. His gums stretched to accommodate the new, longer canines and tingled with sharp pain.

Hiei sunk his teeth into Yuusuke's neck faster than any eye could register and earned a shout in pain-laced pleasure. Yuusuke fell back, taking Hiei with him, and seized under the familiar feeling of fangs buried into his flesh. He shut his eyes and buried his fingers into Hiei's hair. This wasn't anything like Daichi's miserable attempts. This was warm. This wasn't alien. This was Hiei. He knew this awkwardness.

But he didn't know this pleasure.

His body quaked as orgasm overtook him, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

His vision swam as he came to, and he found Hiei looking down at him curiously. His lips were wet and red with blood, but oddly, his face held a childish innocence and charm. Yuusuke reached up and wiped the liquid from his lips and smiled, genuinely.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Hiei shook his head, and Yuusuke's smile spread. "Thank you."

Hiei nodded and connected their lips.

* * *

This chapter is awkward as hell, but there's not much else I can do with it.

**Author's Note:** Well, you talked me into it. **A Boy and His Demon** is still up and running. I did, however, edit it. It's still not the way I want it, but hopefully, it's a little bit more easily readable. If not, the only other thing I can think of doing is rewriting it, which I am not willing to do. Sorry.

Secondly, I got the comment that the scene with Kuwabara in the last chapter was kinda random. Yes, I agree, it was very random, but not unnecessary. I really didn't want Grant to be dead and I especially didn't want that on Yuusuke's conscience, so I used Kuwabara as a vessel to alleviate some of Yuusuke's guilt and bring Grant back in while also not bringing him back into frame at the same time. Not only that but I truly enjoy Kuwabara and didn't want to write him out. Like it or not, he is a main character in Yuu Yuu Hakusho and commands some respect simply because of that fact. I personally really enjoy the dynamic he presents. While the anime portrays him as comic relief, he is quite the grounding factor in both the anime and manga. With a very strict code of honor, a very deep sense of right and wrong, and his simple humanity, Kuwabara brings a lot to the table especially since he's grouped with two demons and a human with skewed, though not evil or unjust, views.

Next, I'm wondering if I should add another chapter to this. I received a review regarding turning this into a Kurama-Yuusuke-Hiei. I'm not adverse to it, but originally this was only a Hiei-Yuusuke snafu, so I continued on that path. I'm not entirely sure what this extra chapter will entail, should you, the reader, decide to vote yes on it, but it will most certainly be KYH. I will leave the decision up to you. This chapter and the status of the story won't change regardless.

In the future, I'll try not to make these Author's Notes forever long, but I simply want to address any concerns or questions, even if it is just the one off-handed comment. Normally, if one person thinks something, chances are someone else does too, and I don't like leaving people wondering or being confused. So again, don't feel put off in asking a question or making a comment. I will most likely take the time to explain.

So, thank you very much for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
